Battle Arrangements
by Xxdazed and confusedxX
Summary: They're back! Brooke Fran and Katie have started a new adventure,this time it's going to get a whole lot harder. When a group of suprising visitors show up, it's going to take everything they've got to keep the peace and hopefully stall the Winter War
1. What the!

****

A.N.: Yes sir, it's finally happened, Living Arrangements finally has a sequel! Scary thought isn't it? Now I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck with us through an entire story and has made the jump onto this one, you guys all rock.

**If you're wondering why L.A. ended so abruptly, it's because Katie and I were getting kinda antsy about moving onto the next story which was making it harder for us to write chapters that really weren't for anything other than being stupid. We were starting to get worried that if we waited too long we'd lose any inspiration we had for school related chapters and updates would slow way down, or worse, stop all together.**

**Moving on from that, other perspectives might pop up more frequently in this story but in L.A but that'll make it more fun right? We think so.**

**So, without (much) further ado, here's Chapter One!**

**Brooke's Words of Wisdom (a.k.a funny quotes to brighten your day) : There are very few personal problems that cannot be solved through a suitable application of high explosives. (personal motto) **

* * *

**Brooke**

My phone started going off next to me causing me to groan as I opened it, resisting the desire to throw the damn thing out the window. It was a text from Katie telling me to 'get me lazy-ass butt out of bed' before she 'knocked my mother fucking ass into next week'. Obviously someone hadn't had their coffee yet. Putting my phone back on the night stand, I decided not to tempt my bad tempered friend and rolled out of bed.

Stepping out of my room I see one of my best friends Fran doing the same thing, clearly I wasn't the only one who had gotten Katie's text. Even though she didn't live with us, Fran often spent the night, even on weekdays. Smiling sleepily, I waved lazily to friend before stepping over to the foot of the stairs.

"We're up!" I yelled down to Katie before she had a chance to send another text.

"You better be; we're leaving at seven thirty, with or without you." She yelled back, sounding slightly nicer than her texts had sounded.

"Yeah, yeah." Fran waved our friend off as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Snickering slightly I walked back into my room to get ready seeing as I obviously wasn't going to be the first one to use the bathroom. Fran, who was currently occupying the bathroom, had been one of Katie's and my closest friends ever since she'd moved to town at the end of last year.

I finally decided on what to wear and quickly got dressed before heading downstairs. Walking into the kitchen I saw Katie was standing at the counter with what I would presume was her second and a half cup of coffee. The house seemed oddly quiet for once and she seemed to be enjoying it.

"Morning Katie." I greeted still sounding tired as I sat in one of the stools next to the counter before resting my head on the cool counter top.

"Morning Brooke!" My curly haired friend chirped proving coffee could make almost anyone a morning person. Katie had been living with me for almost nine months now so I was more than use to her chipper post-coffee self.

"How can you always be so happy in the mornings?" an easily recognized voice asked crossly. I didn't even need to lift my head to know who it was.

"Oh good, you're up." Katie noted, not even noticing the slight insult that had just been thrown at her.

"One word; coffee." I answered, picking my head off the counter just long enough to speak before resting it back down as I tried to get a few more moments of sleep before heading to school.

"Wow, for a minute there Brooke, I could have sworn you were that lazy bastard Stark." The voice mocked as the owner sat down in the chair next to me. Looking up I glared at the Blue haired 'Spada from where I was sitting.

"Dumb ass." Unlike Katie, I am not a morning person.

"Bitch."

"You know it."

Now to anyone who knew who, or what, Grimmjow is couldn't imagine talking back to him, or any of the other 'Spada/Arrancars that Katie, Fran, and I do on a regular bases. But you see, we've been dealing with them and other powerful forces ever since the end of spring break, which was just about six months ago, and you start getting kind of comfortable around them. It's just the way it works.

"Morning People!" Lilinette sang as she walking into the kitchen, another crazy 'morning person' that we have to deal with, but the scary part is that she's like this on her own, no coffee needed.

"Why are you always so loud?" A rather tired Stark complained as he walked in right behind his hyper other half(?).

"AH! MY VIRGIN EYES!" I yelled, closing said eyes while flailing around in my seat as Katie and Stark kissed.

"Aww." Lilinette cooed, giggling as Grimmjow got wacked in the head with my arm. I heard Katie sigh at my idiocy. Freezing in place, I opened one eye to make sure it was safe before going back to what I had been doing, i.e. resting my head on the counter as if nothing had happened.

"What?" I asked Katie, knowing exactly what look she was giving me, "Unlike some people in this house, I don't plan my day around watching you two try and eat each other's faces off."

"Who does plan their day around that Brooke?" Lilinette asked sounding quiet perplexed by my statement.

"Gin and Nnoitra." I responded, lifting my head off the counter to see Katie giving me an 'I really sort of hate you' look.

"Go finish getting ready." My pyro friend commanded before pointing towards the stairs. "Now! And tell Fran that if she wants a ride to school she better hurry up too!"

"Yes mom." I deadpanned before going upstairs to finish getting ready, after of course, reminding Fran about Katie's 'deadline.' Ever since we'd gotten back from an unwanted vacation to the Soul Society after Fran had gotten 'kidnapped,' Aizen decided it would be better for us to stay home while he, Tousen, and Gin stayed put in Hueco Mundo.

However, Aizen has learned by now not to trust us alone so he had a couple of his 'Spada stay with us and watch us, then he sent a couple more 'Spada to watch them. This meant that not only did we really didn't have anyone high ranking really taking charge (Gin stops by occasionally but he's as bad as the rest of us) but finally the three of us (Fran, Katie, and I) can all sleep upstairs without having to cram into one room! It takes us almost six months, but we finally get our own rooms, how sad are we? You know what? I don't care how sad we are because we have our own rooms and that is all that matters.

I finish getting ready before racing Fran downstairs for shotgun only to find Lilinette has already stolen it from us.

"No fair! You've probably have been sitting there for ten minutes now!" Fran argued only getting a giggle from Lilinette.

"No, it's only been like three." My blonde friend laughed, only aggravating Fran more.

"Don't even both arguing with her Fran, she will bring you down to her level, and beat you with experience." I consoled as Katie walked out.

"Get in the car you two or I'm leaving without you!~" Katie sang happily as she climbed into the driver's seat. Sighing, Fran and I got in either side of the car, smushing Ulquiorra between us. "Good morning sunshine!" Katie called back finally seeing Emocar for the first time all morning. Said emotionless emo had started riding with us every morning since the beginning of the school year yet Katie seemed surprised to see him every morning.

"The sun ain't shining, now drive." I called from the back seat causing Katie to laugh at how much of a non-morning person I am. Fran leaned against Emocar's shoulder as we drove down the driveway and started towards school (getting in almost seven different car accidents).

Making it to school (thankfully in one piece) we made it to our lockers before dashing to our bench before one of the freshmen hoes had a chance to steal it from us. Said bench was almost directly in front of our lockers and had been almost exclusively for Juniors ever since the beginning of time and we were not going to let some little Freshies take it from us. Sitting on the bench, I had one ear bud in and was jamming out while I listened, and laughed at, my friends as we waited for the bell to ring. It did after almost ten whole minutes of pure stupidity and we were off to class, but seeing as I have Drama, the stupidity kinda continued.

I laughed as a few of my friends ran out of the room yelling something about 'Narnia' as the pushed through the quickly growing mob of kids trying to get to their lockers. Teach was making us stay in his classroom because he said we got distracted to easily in the Auditorium. My locker, being only four lockers down from the one I had last year, was really close to our temporary 'home' so I really didn't have to do any fighting.

"What were you doing in drama today Brooke?" Katie laughed as some more Drama kids ran by.

"We're reading for parts, why?" I asked sounding totally clueless as to why she would ask such a question just causing her to roll her eyes at me and laugh. "By the way, how did you get here from Chem so fast? It's on the other side of the school."

"I have my ways." My best friend replied smirking sneakily making me question so many things but I knew that I really didn't want to know what 'her ways' involved.

"Why am I suddenly terrified?" I asked Katie only getting her to laugh before she dragged me to Econ. Although I really don't like the topic of learning I do like the class because almost all of my friends are in it with me, and this includes my Arrancar friends, no wonder none of us learn anything in this class.

Today we were in the computer lab playing our stock market game where we were supposed to buy and trade stocks so we could get a feel of how everything works in the stock market. However, it takes about ten minutes to finish what you need to do for the hour and seeing as we got to pick our own groups, and where we sit, the rest of the hour is usually pretty hectic. Today was no exception.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow yelled just a little too loudly getting him multiple shushes and a 'look' from our teacher. The reason for the yell was because Lilinette had reached up, grabbed some of his hair, and yanked his head down.

"What? We just want to braid your hair." Fran explained from her spot between Lilinette and Ulquiorra.

"There is no way in hell you're braiding my hair." Grimmjow growled at them, causing me to laugh.

"But why not? I think you'll look good with your hair braided." Lilinette whined while trying not to laugh, which just sounded weird by the way.

"Can't look any worse than you do now." Katie added from beside me, smirking at his obvious dismay.

"Why did I agree to work with you idiots?" The blue puma demanded from himself, looking up as if asking for divine intervention.

"Because no one else would take a silly little kitty like you, duh." I explained causing Grimmjow to sigh before slamming his head down on the table, making everything on our row jump 'bout six inches in the air getting us another 'look' from our teacher. We laughed at Grimmjow's misery for a little while longer before the bell finally rang, meaning we had to go to our next class, so Grimmjow get's away, for now…

Making it back to the locker I quickly gathered up my stuff for Honors Chem before walking towards the classroom that is basically on the other side of the universe. It's also the class that Szayel got a 'job' as an assistant. Yeah, Aizen thought we needed more supervision while in school so he thought it would be a good idea to let Szayel work with semi-dangerous chemicals all day while being surrounded by 'potential test subjects' as he calls them.

"Morning Pinky!" I sang happily as I walked into the room. For some strange reason I always seem to be the first person to get to this class so it's not like I was worried about making a big, dramatic entrance.

However, this time it was different. Walking into the doorway, I stopped when I saw a head of white hair. The person turned around at my loud entrance and I realized that I was right. There was only one person that I'd ever met who had white hair and wasn't old.

Toshiro Hitsugaya.

There were soul reapers in my school.

**END CHAPTER!**

**A.N.: Dramatic ending huh? Well, I'm trying to write fast so I can get this posted so…..**

**Be a trend setter, REVIEW!**


	2. Touch Me and I'll Cut Off Your Arm!

**GUYS! I wrote another chapter! Aren't you proud of me? Hey don't give me that look! I'm just kidding! :) Sooo it's time for the second chapter of our SECOND story. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I loved writing it. Hahaha! Ok here we go! Pweze don't forget to REVIEW! It makes the little elves in my head happy and then they give me lots of cookies! And I love cookies, don't we all? **

**Kat-chan! **

Ok so you know how there's those days where you wonder why on God's green Earth do guys exist? Yeah I was having one of those days. My morning started out pretty good Brooke and I sat on our bench and chilled and Fran and Ulqui cuddled in front of their locker. The rest of our friends sat/stood around us and we acted like morons until the bell rang for our first hours.

I walked to Chemistry humming to myself and thinking about what a horrible idea it was to put Grimmjow and Ulquiorra in my car….together….and let them ride next to each other. It made me smile thinking about all of the chaos that could potentially cause. I'll have to try that some time.

ANYWAYS, I went into Mrs. V's classroom and sat down in the back of the room and said good morning to Szayel. He was at his T.A's desk grading papers and a few of my friends were chatting among themselves. Mrs. V, our Pre-Calc and Chem teacher was typing away at her computer and drinking her morning coffee. Soon the rest of the class filled up and the second bell rang starting my hellish day in school.

"Alright guys we're taking notes today, so grab a blank sheet of paper and we'll get started" I liked Mrs. V, she was pretty funny and loved making jokes, Along with being Pre-Calc and Chemistry teacher she was also head of Student Council so she was always running around doing something.

She loved us because we were all still half asleep in the morning so we didn't talk as much as her other classes. The only problem was we were too quiet and when she would ask us all a question none of us would answer. It really depended on the day; Mondays for example, were the worst none of us could come up with the energy to say two words let alone a whole sentence.

"Ok so today we're talking about Valence Electrons, Ions and Ionic Bonds…" We all started scribbling down notes and the hour continued. Finally the end of the hour came and Mrs. V handed out a worksheet on the stuff we just talked about.

"I want you guys to practice writing the equations we just covered so here's a worksheet. It's due tomorrow first thing so make sure you get it done." I grabbed a sheet from the person in front of me and looked it over. It was super easy and with ten minutes left in the hour, I could easily get it done. I wrote my name on the paper and finished the paper with two minutes to spare. The bell rang shortly after and I grabbed my stuff and headed to Economics…the most boring class on Earth. No seriously, I do the work and Ace the class but I sleep ALL THE FREAKIN TIME!

I met Brooke by our locker and we walked into Econ where Lilinette and Fran were bugging the crap out of Grimmjow. One would poke the side of his face and when he turned to do something to them, the other would yank his hair or poke him in the ear or something. I was all in all enjoyable and I laughed at his misery.

"Alright all of you stop talkin and let's get to work" Mr. Fossit said shutting us all up effectively. "We're going to the lab today. So before you leave grab your folders and partners." With that we went to the filing cabinet grabbed our little folders and went to the computer lab. Brooke Grimmjow and I were in a group together and Fran Ulquiorra and Lilinette were together. We were supposed to be playing our stock market game, but after ten minutes we were finished and waiting for transactions to take place. So like we always do, we went on yahoo and messed around.

Finally Econ was over and I went to my third hour while Brooke went to Honors Chem. I had to give up Honors Chem so I could take my advanced Woodshop class, which kind of annoyed me to no end. So we parted at the shop hallway and I went in the door to the huge shop.

My shop class was pretty big on its own there were sixteen of us when we were all there. It may sound like a small class, but when all of you have to use the same machine at the same time it gets a little crowded. A bunch of my friends were with me so it was ok most of the time. I stood by the table I shared with two other people and waited for Mr. Castillo to come out and take attendance.

D.J and Garret were sitting on opposite tables facing each other and swinging their legs back and forth. Garret is about six foot three or four and built like a wrestler and D.J is about 5 foot nine and a built like cement wall. Even though both can be annoying as fuck they were really good friends and loved to annoy the crap out of me. I went to walk in between the two and Garret kicked me on the side of the knee cap with one of his steel-toed boots.

"OW! Ya dumb fuck! What'd ya do that for?" I said trying to limp away and smack his face at the same time. It just was not going to happen for me. Garret smirked and D.J sniggered at me. An arm came up behind me and put me in a chokehold. Jake had me up against his side and started rubbing my head.

"Aww Katie, it's ok, will this make you feel better?"He then proceeded to give me a nuggie. I pulled away and grabbed a piece of wood and smacked him on his hip. He jumped back before I could do any real damage.

"Katie, do I have to put you away from the other children?" I turned to see my shop teacher giving me a raised eyebrow. The guys started laughing their asses off and I threw my arms up in defeat. There was no getting around these guys, you either had to get over them or hate them so much they left you alone. I just got over them because they were my friends and I loved them, although I really don't know why.

"Now we've got a new student coming in." This was usually unheard of. One, because you actually had to be good at shop to be in here, and Two because it was already a month into school and even if you wanted to get in, it took almost the whole year to make a project and you had to bust you butt working every day if you wanted to catch up. "He should be here any time now, so behave and no horseplay. You lose a finger I'm not going to feel sorry for you"

The lot of us went to our cabinets in the back room and grabbed the parts of our projects that we needed to work on. I felt two hands on my back and turned to see Chris behind me shoving me forward. I dug my heels into the concrete floor the best I could and slowed us both down. Unfortunately, my shoes slide on the floor easier than ice skates in an ice rink, so I didn't really slow us down too far.

"So not funny Katie" He said grinning and pushed me the rest of the way into the back room. The panels I was making were in various stages of completion. One was glued together another was in three different pieces and the others were still in the huge boards that needed to be cut. So I had a lot of work to do. Tasha and I grabbed the wood and went to the huge ass sander in the middle of the shop.

I had to get one side of the wood flat so I could glue them together, that was my goal today. I turned the sander on and started feeding the boards in. It was monotonous work and you couldn't hear the person next to you so we couldn't really chat. Someone yelled "Boo!" in my ear and I jumped. I turned to see Jake and Brian laughing. I rolled my eyes and went back to work. A little while later someone said "Boo!" in my ear again. This time it was Mr. Castillo. It's bad enough when your friends get you, but just plain old wrong when the teacher gets you.

"I am so sick of getting poked at, jabbed, and scared if one more person touches me I am going to cut their hand off with a saw" I yelled at Tash. She laughed and we finished sanding the boards. When they were done, we went and glued them. I sighed as the last clamp went on and rubbed my forehead. I tap on the shoulder ruined my moment.

"What is it this time Ethan?" I said turning around. I nearly flew back into the glue table when I saw the familiar face standing in front of me. Ikkaku Madrame was standing in front of me. His gegi was amazingly accurate which made me appreciate the Soul Society a little bit more. Everything was exact all the way down to the red spots around his eyes.

"Ikkaku!" I said and launched myself at him. "OMG! Chromedome! I missed you!" I said squeezing him to death.

"You know him?" Tash asked behind me. I smirked thinking about all the things that I could say.

"A little too well. I met him over the summer when I was staying at a friend's house." I explained as sarcastically as I could. She shrugged not really caring too much. Tash was one of those people that liked straight forward answers and didn't ask too many questions.

"Why are you actually here" I said pulling him aside. This was really bad and I started swearing to myself. "_Oh shit! Fuck my life! WHAT THE HELL WERE SOUL REAPERS IN MY SCHOOL FOR!"_

"The soul society decided that they didn't want you here alone with the threat of Aizen still hanging around. So we were sent here to make sure you were ok" That caught my attention, if the Soul Society was still worried about Aizen, who knew what they would do when they found out that the Espada were here. Hopefully they wouldn't any time soon. I pushed all the fear down and went back to talking to Ikkaku.

"So you're pretty much a glorified babysitter?" I said poking fun at him.

"Shut up" He said giving me a small shove. I laughed and we went to catch up for a bit while my panels dried. He told me that a bunch of Soul Reapers were around doing updates on everything. I didn't like the idea of them poking around and I couldn't talk to Brooke about it because she was in Chem at the moment. Lunch would be here soon so I guessed we could talk about it then. Hopefully some Soul Reaper was in her Honors Chem class so she would figure it out for herself. But until then I was stuck here waiting.

The bell finally rang and I said goodbye to Ikkaku and headed off to Algebra 2. Because I'm not a math whiz, I was put in the two year course; which is ok because now instead of pulling a C+ in math I'm pulling an A-, never been prouder of myself if I do say so. I walked in and said hi to my teacher and dropped my books on my desk. Yesterday's assignment was on the board with the answers and I grabbed my notebook to check it. As I did so people started filing in and took their seats.

This class was huge. There were a total of thirty some odd number of people and the total you could have in a classroom was thirty two. So when our Guidance Councilor came in and said she had a new student I thought she had to be kidding. It was packed in here and loud as crap so it was really hard to concentrate. Then I thought about Ikkaku and realized that another Soul Reaper was probably behind her.

"This is Renji Abarai" She said and my best friend from the Soul Society walked through the door. He was also in a gegi that looked almost like a carbon copy of his other body. He wore a pair of ripped holey jeans and a white t-shirt. You could see the beginnings of his tattoos just underneath the bottom of his shirt sleeves and his hands clenched showing that he was a little nervous. My math teacher handed Renji a book and told him to go sit in the back of my row, right behind me. I didn't know if I wanted him to see me or not, so I let my hair fall in front of my face and started scribbling on my paper. Either his nerves were worse than I thought or he really didn't notice me. I think it was a little bit of both.

Class began and we started a new chapter and I started on the homework as soon as the teacher started talking. It was a pretty easy chapter and I already knew how to do the assignment. I finished in ten minutes and closed my book. Now back to the problem at hand. I had to decide whether or not I wanted to turn around and talk to him or wait. What the hell he was my friend and I missed the crap out of him.

"Renji, you can stop acting so nervous, you're not going to spontaneously combust or anything violent like that" I said turning around facing him. He looked up startled and recognition ran across his face.

"Kat! I was wondering if that was you" he said giving me a grin.

"Yup, so why are you in stupid math with me?" I asked teasing him.

"Because I'm not good in math smart ass" He said scowling at me. I just laughed.

"So I had Ikkaku in my class last hour and he told me what's going on" I whispered. I really didn't want people overhearing anything I said. Most people around me were in their own conversations or working on their assignments, but I didn't want them to overhear anyways.

"Yeah The Soul Society just wanted us to come and make sure everything was normal." He said closing his book.

"Who all is here?" I asked.

"Well there's Me, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Toshiro, Ichigo, and Shuuhei" His name made my heart beat faster. Damn it, I thought I wouldn't have to see him again. There went my entire day, right out the freakin window.

"Wow so many?" I said playing with the fringe of his paper

"Only seven of us, not much larger than a recon group sent here any other time" Well there was some good news, there weren't a lot of them, then again they weren't a small group either.

The bell rang for lunch and I grabbed my stuff." Hey Renji" I turned behind me" Do you wanna eat lunch with me today?" I asked. This was Renji, my friend; I had nothing to worry about.

"Sure"

"I hope you like semi- edible food" I said jokingly. The problem there was I wasn't really joking. Ha! We left for lunch and I cursed myself, I guess my life couldn't ever be easy. Oh man was Brooke going to flip when she found out.

**I completely agree with Brooke for once…do be a trend setter and REVIEW! **


	3. This Means War!

**A.N: Yay for third chapter! **

**Brooke's Words of Wisedom: I'm not clumsy! The floor just hates me.**

**Brooke**

"Toshiro, what are you doing here?" I asked/demanded as I walked into the chemistry room, making sure that no one else was in the room besides Szayel. Said scientist was eyeing the young captain warily as if trying to figure out what to do. "I mean, besides sitting in my seat."

"Hmm? Oh." Toshiro realized what I was talking about and got up from my seat, allowing me to put my stuff down before turning back to him as I waited for an answer. "The other Captains and I agreed that it was too risky having the three of you here alone seeing as Aizen could easily come back so myself and a few others came here to make sure you are okay." I let out an internal sigh of relief that Aizen, Tousen, and Gin were back in Hueco Mundo right now, it would suck if the Soul Reapers found out that they were not only still hanging around but they were living in my house.

As kids finally started to trickle in I glanced over at Szayel who was heading to the door with what looked like some kind of communication device in hand. When class finally started Mrs. V made Toshiro introduce himself to the class, which was exceptionally funny when my friend Zack asked him if he was an underclass man, making Shiro all twitchy. After we got done laughing, we headed into the lab to do one lab using lead nitrate (which is poisonous f.y.i) and the other which involved solutions conducting electricity. I was good at the second one.

When the class ended I was headed off to my locker when I ran into Fran, who'd apparently figured out about the Soul Reapers being here last hour too.

"Oh my gosh, Brooke! There was-" Fran whispered frantically as she walked up to me before I cut her off.

"Soul Reapers in your last class?" Her eyes widened and she nodded quickly, "Who did you have?"

"Yumichika, apparently he's an assistant like Szayel is only for Art and everyone in my Advanced Photoshop class kept asking him if he was gay." I laughed at hearing this, especially seeing as it was a definite possibility…

"What do you think we should do? About the Soul Reapers, not the Yumichika possibly being gay thing…" I asked trying my hardest to stay on topic.

"Maybe we should talk to Stark, see if he knows what to do." Fran suggested. I seemed like as good of plan as any so we turned around and walked into said 'Spada to find him, surprise-surprise, sleeping.

"STARK!" Fran yelled as she dropped her books on his desk, waking up him up with a jolt.

"What do you want?" Stark asked groggily making me roll my eyes.

"About the Soul Reapers currently walking around the school." I trailed off, trying to keep my voice down so no one would hear us.

"Oh yeah, that." He yawned as if Soul Reapers invaded our school on a daily bases, "Aizen has already been notified and as long as everyone keeps a cool head it should be fine."

"Well what about you, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow? Ikkaku and Yumichika _saw_ the three of you when we got in that fight at the end of the school year last year." I reminded, wincing slightly at the memory of being gutted like a fish. We didn't have to worry about Harribel much seeing as she had been a 'senior' last year so she'd technically 'graduated' but the two members of Squad Eleven had seen Stark, Emocar and Grimmjow too and they were still here.

"That's already taken care of." Stark told us before glaring at a couple of Sophomores that walked in yelling at each other, "You see, Szayel designed our Gigis make us look more 'human.' He tried explaining to me why you three see us the way we normally look but I didn't really care enough to pay attention."

"That explains why it's been like I've been seeing two people whenever I look at one of you during school!" Fran exclaimed, sounding as if she'd just had an epiphany.

"Must be part of your 'psychic gifts.'" I nodded agreeing with her.

"Either way, you two need to get to class and I really don't feel like writing tardy slips so…" The tired 'Spada yawned again as both Fran and I checked the time before realizing we had two minutes to get to our next class. Running down the hall I was happy to make it to my seat just as the tardy bell rang. SAFE!

Laughing to myself my Algebra II teacher looked at me funny but decided not to make some sarcastic comment as I got out my notebook to work on the warm up.

"Oh yes," Mr. Thom remembered as he looked up, "We have two new students, wave and point." He laughed as the classed turned around to see the 'new students,' all the people I sit by actually fallowing Mr. T's directions and waving at them. I really wasn't surprised to see Rangiku and Ikkaku walking in. Well, I kinda was, but that was only because I didn't take them to be the 'mathematical' type of people. I thought they'd want to be in the two year course with Katie.

"Hi there everyone!" Rangiku greeted, smiling at the class while Ikkaku just glared half heartedly at anyone that looked at him funny. Why do I always end up having someone fight crazy in my math class? It's starting to become a dangerous subject for me.

"Pick a seat where ever you like." Thom told them, motioning to the room. I like him as a teacher seeing as he teaches with more of a college type set up meaning we'll go over the lecture then he assigns homework but he won't check it.

"Hi Brooke!" Rangiku said happily as she took the seat next to me.

"Sitting in the front? You brave soul." Thom said, shaking his head at the soul reaper beside me.

"Hey Rangiku, I really didn't expect to see you in this class." I admitted after I'd finished my warm up causing her to laugh.

"I didn't want to be in this class, I wanted to be in stupid math, so did Ikkaku, but there was only one spot left and Renji beat us at rock paper scissors." She pouted slightly, looking like she felt slightly shafted for having to take the one year course. I laughed but before I could respond Mr. Thom started the lecture, drawing my attention back to the front.

Algebra went by as quickly as it normally does and before I knew it the bell rang letting us go to lunch. I put my stuff back into mine and Katie's locker before walking towards the cafeteria with my best friend Chelsie! Not forgetting to grab Rhett on the way first, of course.

"Come on Rhett!" I called as I grabbed the underclassmen before continuing to lunch. Normally underclassmen weren't allowed to go to lunch first bell, otherwise called the 'upper classmen bell,' but Rhett, whose a freshmen, is taking Algebra II. Silly over achiever. As the three of us walked to lunch I saw Grimmjow walking in front of me so, ditching Chelsie and Rhett, I ran ahead and jumped on his back.

"Onwards my stead!" I cried pointing down the hall causing Chelsie to laugh from behind me, and Grimmjow to growl at my idiotic actions.

"Get off idiot." He told me causing me to laugh as I held on tighter.

"Never!" I cried causing him to sigh. "hey, have you seen the soul reapers?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, I saw them and I know I could take all of them at once." He gloated making me sigh as I patted his back.

"Do I have to remind you of what happens in the show?" Grimmjow grunted in annoyance before trying to shake me off his back again as we walked into the cafeteria, which was surprisingly quiet without the underclassmen.

I jumped off the senior's back before cutting him in line to grab my semi-edible food and go sit down. We were shortly joined by Fran and Emocar and a couple of our other friends and as soon as Lilinette sat down I realized we were missing Katie.

"Hi guys!" The Sophomore greeted as she sat down at our table while a couple of my friends complained about our table getting invaded by freshmen causing us to sit closer and closer to the end of the table from lack of space. "Where's Katie?"

"Umm…." I trailed off as we started looking for our missing friend.

"There she is!" Fran exclaimed, pointing epically to another table across the gym and sure as hell, there sat Katie with a bunch of Soul Reapers.

"She ditched us!" Lilinette yelled with fake crocodile tears threatening to fall.

"Yeah, for those damn Soul Reapers." Grimmjow growled causing Ulquiorra to send him a 'look' as if to tell him to calm himself, which probably only made Kitty even angrier.

"Don't worry, we'll get her attention." I smiled before Fran and I both stood up. "KATIE! KATIE! OVER HERE!" The two of us started yelling as we waved our arms around in the air like crazy people trying to get her attention. "WHAT ARE YOU DO-" We were cut off as Grimmjow grabbed both of us and pulled us back down to our seats.

"Shut up idiots, you look like ass holes." He told us as our friends laughed immaturely at our silly antics.

"We still don't look half as bad as you do." Fran shot back making me laugh as Grimmy glared at her, don't I have a nice group of friends? I think so; we're so nice to each other and all...

After we were done eating we wondered into the hallway and waited for the elementary students to finish using the gymnasium before hanging in there and fucking around until the bell rang telling us to go back to class. Meeting Katie up at the locker, we grabbed our stuff before heading towards Honors English.

"So, you decided to ditch us to hang out with the Soul Reapers hmm?" I teased as we walked, causing Katie to sigh at my childish taunting.

"Shut up Brooke." She told me.

"What? I was just stating a fact, no need to get defensive." I put my arms up in surrender causing her to roll her eyes at me as Toshiro walked into my second class of the day. "Shiro, are you in Honors English too?" I asked.

"No Brooke, he's just coming in here because he thought it'd been fun to skip his next class." Katie said sarcastically causing me to stick my tongue out at her.

"Well he is new, how do you know he didn't get his classes confused?" I asked crossing my arms proudly.

"Touché." She laughed as Toshiro sat down at one of the open desks. Of course he'd be one of the students in both the Junior honors classes, he's an over achiever like Rhett. As class started we found that he was the only one of the 'new kids' in our class, but unlike in Chem, nobody made short jokes, mainly because my friend Zack isn't in our English class anymore. Class went on and Mrs. Phil taught us more weird grammar rules so we wouldn't fail the ACT and I could tell I was getting a headache, and by the end of class, I was right.

After I put my stuff in my locker I walked the whole ten feet to my second favorite class of the day (right behind Drama) Art! Sitting at my table, I turned on my Ipod and started listening to music as the rest of my class filtered in. I watched the door as I waited for my table mates to come in when I saw Ichigo walk in looking slightly confused.

"Hey Berry-Chan!" I yelled before waving the teen over, "I didn't know you liked Art."

"I don't really, I just needed a class for this hour and this was open." He explained and I nodded in understanding."Is this seat taken?" Ichigo asked motioning to the seat that was typically Lilinette's.

"Naw, it doesn't matter, we have an extra seat at our table anyways." I said nonchalantly as he nodded and sat down and we continued talking. Lilinette walked in as saw him in her spot but I was able to keep her from saying anything with a glance and she sat in the other spot at the table. We talked animatedly until Grimmjow walked in just as the bell rang.

Now if you think that Grimmjow doesn't seem like the type of person to take art then you'd be right. The only reason he's in the class is because he got put in on accident at the beginning of the school year and for some reason every time he tried to turn in his slip to change classes it would get 'lost' before our school counselor could get it. By the time he did finally get it to her, it was too late for him to get out of Art.

"What the hell are you doing?" Grimmjow demanded, just pissed to see Berry in general. Despite being slightly annoyed at my _major_ miss sight, it was rather funny seeing Grimmy get all pissed at Ichigo while to Ichigo just stood there totally confused as to why he was getting yelled at.

"What's wrong? He's not in your seat Grimmy, he's in Lilinette's." I pointed out half heartedly trying to defuse the situation but it didn't seem lesson Grimmjow anger as Lilinette snickered quiet.

"Well I don't want him in my general area." My sempai growled menacingly glaring at the carrot top that was across the table from him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ichigo demanded, obviously he didn't like getting yelled at by a guy he didn't know for 'no' reason. (that he could see anyway.)

"You are ass hole!" the two teens glared at each other and I was just about ready for one of them to jump across the table and attack the other when Mrs. Thompson walked in, totally oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

"Oh, you must be Ichigo." She greeted, ignoring the fight that just about broke out, "I'm Mrs. Thompson. Why don't you sit here seeing as you already know the people sitting here." She smiled, thinking she was doing something nice before going over to take attendance, leaving Lilinette and me to keep to two idiots from killing each other with the art razors.

**END CHAPTER!**

**A.N: So there you go, chapter three all done and posted nice and pretty... Oh, and in case any of you wanted to know, I drew a turtle in art today and it was pretty B.A. if I do say so myself... Now I'm awfully sleep deprived so I'm gonna stop here before I make too big of a fool of myself so...**

**REVIEW AND SAVE THE MARSUPIALS!**


	4. Grimmy, The Red Nose 'Spada!

**Yet another chapter of Battle Arrangements is finished! Woot woot! I feel kind of proud of myself at the moment. Oh and by the way, we don't own Bleach or Axis Powers Hetalia… although if I could swing it Germany would totally be MINE! :p so sit back, relax and don't forget to review! **

**Katie**

Lunch was mostly uneventful, except for the part where Brooke and Fran stood up and yelled across the lunchroom to get my attention. I watched as Grimmjow yanked them back down and laughed as they pouted. The rest of day went by in a blur. Shuuhei and Rangiku were in my Anatomy class….and god was in awkward for everyone. Except for Rangiku who was surprisingly insightful on all matters even the ones you would never suspect. Band was uneventful and finally we left for home. It had been one of the longest days of my life and it was finally over. We all piled into my car and went home and faced the stupid conference call to Aizen.

"The Soul Society is so worried about you that they have sent a group of Captain's and lieutenants to watch over you. They have no idea that they are playing right into my hands." Aizen's grin seemed even more sinister than usual. "There isn't any reason to panic. As long as you don't make them suspect anything, there isn't a thing to worry about"

As soon as he finished talking, a thought popped into my head. "But, what about the Gigai. Ikkaku and Yumichika saw Stark, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra already. Why can't they notice them now?" I think all of us were thinking the same thing because Fran and Brooke's attention went right to Aizen.

"The Gigai that Szayel made mask their true form along with their spiritual pressure. They have no reason to suspect them" Aizen sat back and folded his hands.

"Then why can we see their actual forms" I asked still puzzled. Aizen always had a way of leaving out the slightest details. And those are the ones that were the most important.

"You see the Espada for what they are, not their masked forms" That grin came back and I was tempted to shut the monitor off.

"It's as simple as that?" Brooke said from behind me.

"It's as simple as that." with that, the conference ended and we all went back up stairs.

"So now what do we do?" Fran asked while she plopped down on the couch.

"I'm hungry" Brooke said as she started flipping channels on the TV

"What ya'll want for dinner then?" I asked. Mexican food sounded amazing at the moment.

"How about Mexican?" I proposed. That was a can of worms I shouldn't have opened.

"Yeah! Burritos sound really good!" Fran said.

"Naw Tacos sound better" Brooke replied.

"WHAT! No way! Burritos are amazingly better than Tacos!" With that they were off arguing about the topic.

"Burritos!"

"Tacos!"

"BURRITOS!"

"FUCKING TACOS!"

"WE'LL HAVE BOTH!" I yelled shutting them up. "Now quit your whining, nobody likes a whiner." I went into the kitchen and grabbed a skillet, a pan, and all of the ingredients I needed to make the best damn Mexican food ever. Brooke came in to help for a bit but I ended up kicking her out because she kept eating all of the cheese and taco meat. I decided to bake some Burritos in spicy cheese sauce along with the Tacos and regular Burritos. It took about an hour, but I got the meat, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, and all the other good stuff. I set everything up like a buffet, then yelled at everyone to come and eat.

"Dinner's done, Get your asses down here!" A few seconds later I was mobbed by a big hungry mass of people trying to stuff their faces and their plates full of food. I grabbed a plate myself and went to gorge myself with everyone else.

"Katie! Where's my hot sauce!" Brooke said through a mouthful of Taco. I tossed the jar of extra hot sauce to her and went back to pouring hot sauce on my burritos. Everyone loved spicy food….well except for Grimmy. His nose was running like a faucet the moment he set food in the kitchen. I guess his kitty reflexes were acting up again.

"Hey Grimmy! I bet I can eat more spicy tacos than YOU!" Brooke yelled across the table.

"Fuck no!" Grimmjow replied slamming his fork down.

"Dude I would whop your butt!" She said grinning.

"Whatever!" He said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Oh yeah! Bring it!" Brooke grabbed a tray loaded with tacos and a bottle of hot sauce.

"KATIE!" Brooke shouted epically "Please OFFICIATE!" I slowly got to my feet and walked over to the now cleared out table. Brooke and Grimmjow sat on either end, each with an empty plate and the full plate of tacos in the middle. Everyone else gathered around the table to watch.

"Alright, first one to eat ten in a row without puking wins" The tacos were all layered with the same amount of hot sauce, which was A LOT. One taco was smothered with hot sauce; you could barely tell it was a taco.

"Alright, on three…one…two...THREE" Brooke downed her first two and Grimmjow followed. The whole lot of us were screaming and yelling at the two. After the sixth one Brooke started to slow down and so did Grimmjow. Both of their noses were running and their eyes were watering. Grimmjow wiped at his eyes and stopped for a second..and then,

"AHH! MY EYES!" He yelled clawing at them. "THEY FUCKING BURN!" Brooke started pointing and laughing at him.

"I told you not to rub your eyes. You got cayenne pepper in your eyes dumb ass!" She then ate the rest of her tacos and gulped down a glass of milk. "Now Fran if you would be so kind as to give me a piece of bread because my mouth if FUCKING HOT!" she said waving her hand over her mouth like a fan. Fran go her a piece of bread and she stuffed it into her mouth. By now Grimmjow had stopped rubbing his eyes and he glared at her.

"You FUCKING CHEATED!" He yelled pointing a finger at her.

"Nuhh uhh" She said with a mouth full of bread. Grimmjow rubbed his nose and when he moved his hand there was a red mark left. Brooke started giggling and staring at his nose.

"Grimmy! You look like Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer!" Fran Lilinette and I started giggling when she started to sing.

"Grimmy the red nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose! And if you ever saw it you would even say it glowed! All of the other 'Spada used to laugh and call him names! They never let poor Grimmy join in any 'Spada GAMES! Then one foggy Halloween day! Aizen came to Saaayyy Grimmjow with your nose so bright won't you guide my Spada tonight? But Grimmy was still insulted so he declined! So Aizen went to say Grimmy with your nose so bright… YOU'RE A LOSER!" before she could finish the rest of the song. Grimmjow was chasing Brooke around the house trying to maim and or kill her. Whichever came first. Hopefully maim before kill…but with those two you we weren't really sure.

The mess in the kitchen was cleaned up, dishes thrown in the dishwasher because we're extremely lazy, and then we hit the living room to watch some TV Thankfully I got the remote first so we didn't have to watch something stupid. I flipped through channels until I came upon a horror movie. As soon as someone got their head chopped off Brooke left the room dragging Grimmjow behind her. I don't get why she doesn't like them. Something about an overactive imagination. By the time the movie way over it was Stark and I left in the living room. HA for horror movies! It gave me a reason to cuddle and not get those annoying little comments from Fran Lilinette and Brooke. The movie ended right when Brooke came bounding down the stairs and into the living room with her cell phone.

"Hey KATIE! I'm calling the Russian MOB!" she said doing a dance around the living room.

"Well don't forget to...WAIT WHAT!" The realization of what she was doing hit me and I flew out of Stark's lap and tried to tackle her to the ground. She turned the other way and started talking into the phone.

"Hi is this the Russian Mob? Yes can you patch me through to Ivan Braginski?" This was not good. I could take on the Espada, Hollows, and Soul Reapers. But I would NOT be stuck cleaning up the mess Brooke made that involved Ivan Braginski. Not that I didn't love him, but he was a little scary.

"Brooke give me the phone!" I snapped at her. She just grinned.

"HI IVAN! How are you?"

"FUCKING GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

"What? Oh this is Brooke! I have a question, would you like me to send you some sunflowers?" "GREAT! I'll send some soon!"

"GIVE ME THE PHONE JACKASS!"

"Oh my friend Katie just_ loves_ your scarf by the way. Oops! Speak of the devil! Katie's here nagging at me to get off the phone. Ta Ta Ivan!" she flipped the phone shut and tossed it to me. I threw it back at her as hard as I could.

"Why the FUCK would you contact the RUSSIAN MOB! And IVAN BRAGINSKI OF ALL PEOPLE?" Brooke shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the remote off the couch. "We're all going to die. FUCK! " I dropped into my chair and rubbed my forehead.

"Wait she did what?" A voice asked behind me. Grimmjow came in munching on a bowl of popcorn.

"Brooke decided to contact the Russian freakin' Mob." I said. Grimmjow laughed and went to sit on the couch next to Brooke causing me to glare at everyone for not taking this seriously. "Fine, if we get attacked by Russian Assassins tonight I'm tripping you and leaving your sorry asses here. I'm going to bed." With that I left dragging Stark behind me.

**AHH! Please Review so none of us die from assassination from The Russian Mob! **


	5. Chia Pets and EVIL SANTA!

**A.N.: Merry Hana-Wana-Kwanz-Mas everyone! Sorry we have updated in bloody ever. First I lost all creative directive because we were working on our Drama play, M*A*S*H, (it was kick ass by the way) and then my computer got an evil virus so I lost my laptop for a while, but I got it back and I didn't lose any (important) files. So, sit back, relax, and laugh your ass off!**

**Brooke's Words of Wisdom: Every time I say the word 'diet', I wash my mouth out with chocolate.**

* * *

**Brooke**

Do you know what's better than having to go to school all week? Having to go to school on a Saturday, and do you know what's even better than that? Having to get up at seven in the morning to do it.

Now, typically I refuse to do anything at the school on a Saturday if it's before two o'clock in the afternoon except during the forensics season (and then were at school probably around two o'clock in the morning) but NHS was helping out with the HOOPS Christmas party. Sadly, no one really wanted to work the morning shift, so I got roped into it.

I got to the school around eight and walked into the Auditorium to find that there were already some people working. Most of the stage props for drama had been moved to be replaced by close to 12 fold out tables with close to 35, 40 boxes of toys sitting at the edge of the stage. Like all the other NHS members, I was put in charge of sorting the toys and putting them on the tables.

Walking up to the stage I found Toshiro, Renji, Shuuhei, and Berry to be the only other NHS members to have been tricked into giving up the ability to sleep in on a Saturday morning to sort through toys.

"Morning guys." I yawned as I walked up before deciding to pick on the shortest member of the Soul Reapers, " Toshiro, shouldn't you be sorting assorted knitted goods with the middle scholars?" I questioned causing Renji to laugh only to get quieted by a harsh glare from the higher ranking (and much shorted) Soul Reaper. Said Captain then turned his glare towards me, only to make me laugh in return. "Dude, I live with Fran, I think her glare beats yours munchkin."

"Just shut up and get to work." Toshiro growled sounding quiet irritated, only making me smile in return before saluting him. Marching over to a box, I started sorting through in, placing the toys on the table with other toys of the same type.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Berry asked me as he sorted through a nearby box.

"Because we're going to be getting a snow storm tonight that's supposed to go through to Monday and I love snow." I told him, smiling hopefully at the idea of getting a snow day only a week and a half into December. Welcome to Northern Michigan kiddies.

"You like snow?" the carrot top questioned causing me to nod.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful and peaceful."

"But it's so cold."

"So? That doesn't make it less pretty, it just makes it cold." I laughed at Berry's deadpanned face before I dove (literally) into a box of stuffed animals that needed to be placed out for the little kiddies to get.

Four hours later, I was sitting in the area between the tables behind one of the mounds of toys when I heard a fairly distinguishable voice. Yes, my friends can be good people, as long as it's after twelve.

"Hey guys!" Peeking over the white, foldout table I saw that I was right, the voice was coming from Lilinette. Said tiny Arrancar came bonding down the auditorium steps with the rest of the gang trailing behind her. Waving from my spot behind the tables, I continued to mess with the toy in hand before my eyes looked over and saw the funniest thing imaginable.

Sitting two piles over from her was a Chia pet. But not any Chia pet, it was one of the human head ones that just so happened to look like a certain bald Soul Reaper I knew….

"What's so funny?" Fran asked as she walked up and looked over the table. Trying my hardest not to burst out laughing, I pointed to the Chia pet only for Fran's eyes to widen. "Oh, my, god…. Is that Ikkaku?" Snickering, I covered my mouth as my psychic friend laughed with me.

"I wonder if we these put seeds on Bald-y's head, would he grow hair?" I asked, snorting slightly at the mental picture that popped into my head.

"What are you two laughing at?" Speak of the devil. Both Fran and I looked up/over at Ikkaku before instantly cracking up causing him to glare angrily at us. As his face slowly turned red Fran grabbed the Chia pet that had been laying in my lap before thrusting the box in his face.

"Look Bald-y, it's your twin!" She smiled, shaking the box slightly as if to emphasize her point, quickly causing this incident to turn into an all out yelling match between the two hot heads. This caused the two of them to get a personal lecture from one of the teachers running this whole event about 'how they need to put their differences aside to help out the community as a whole.' It was rather funny to watch.

"So what have you guys been doing so far?" Katie whispered as we watched Fran and Ikkaku get there 'talk.'

"Well, we sorted presents, got Ikkaku stuck at the job of giving out stuffed animals to all the little kiddies that come in, and I almost died the great toy avalanche of roughly twenty minutes ago." I told my good, pyromaniac of a friend.

"Ah, sounds like a productive day." Katie laughed at me causing me to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, and we've only been working for about four hours. Imagine what we could do with a whole day!" I told her sarcastically.

"I really wouldn't want to find out." Looking over I glared at Pineapple head who was standing directly behind us.

"And I didn't wanna find out that you were such a creeper that you would sneak up behind us and eavesdrop." I threw back causing Katie to hit me for being 'rude.' "Hey, he was mean so why doesn't he get hit?" My curly haired friend rolled her eyes just as the head lady in charge of our HOOPS Party walked in announcing that lunch was ready, causing a mass of teenagers to swarm the cafeteria for our complementary sloppy joes.

Sitting at the fold out tables I looked around to see almost all my friends were participating at the party. Fran and Emocar were sitting together at one end of the table while Fran was still arguing with Ikkaku, only this time they were a lot quieter about it, while Lilinette sat, watched, and laughed at the two. Katie was sitting with Renji, Shuuhei, and Berry. The four teens seemed to be joking around, making fun of Toshiro, who seemed to be getting pretty hot under the collar for a guys whose Zanpaktou was all about ice.

It was weird seeing all my friends, Soul Reaper, Arrancar, and half-breeds sitting together and generally getting along, even if the Soul Reapers didn't quite know who they were sitting with. Although, I noticed that not everyone seemed to be getting along all that well. Of course Ulquiorra didn't seem to be having much fun, but he never has fun, so it's to be expected. Grimmjow was sitting off to the side by himself glaring evilly at Berry.

Sighing I walked over and sat next to the grumpy house cat.

"What's wrong Grimmy-Kitty?" I asked as I set my plate down, only getting a irritated grunt in responds. "Oh come on, can you at least _pretend_ to be nice to Berry?"

"The guys an ass hole." Grimmjow expertly said.

"Yes, I know, but you always glaring daggers trying to kill the guy doesn't make you look any better." I told him, "If you argue with a fool, people on the outside will seldom know the difference. It's the same here." All I got was silence causing me to sigh at how stubborn he was being. "Will you at least try and get along with him? For me?" Pleading I stared at the cat until he consented to my request with a grunt causing me to smile happily before glomping the poor guy.

"Thanks Grim-Grim!" I smiled before we were told to go back to the auditorium since they were going to start letting families in soon. Walking in, I saw Katie, Lilinette, and Fran all huddled around something that was flailing frantically. As I got closer I realized that the flailing thing they were surrounding was, in fact, Captain Hitsugaya. I guessed they were trying to paint his face seeing as he already had a snow flake on one cheek and half of a snow man on the other.

"Get off of me!" Shiro cried as he tried pushing my friends off of him, sadly for him, he failed epically at it.

"Looking good Captain!" Ikkaku yelled from the other side of the room causing everyone to laugh and I swear steam started coming out of Little-Shiro's ears.

"Hey guys, we have a problem." Shuuhei announced as he walked in causing everyone to look at him giving Toshiro his chance to escape. (which he took)

"What's wrong?" Katie asked looking slightly perplexed.

"We don't have a Santa for the kids. The guy we did have coming is snowed in and won't be able to make it." The Lieutenant explained.

"Well do we have a costume?" Fran asked getting a nod from Shuuhei, "They why don't we get someone else to dress up? We could stuff a pillow under the coat to make them fat and the costume should come with a wig and beard." Murmurs of agreement spread out across the auditorium before someone spoke up.

"That'll work, but who do we get to do it?" Ikkaku asked.

"I nominate Grimmjow!" Katie yelled quickly causing Lilinette, Fran and me to smirk.

"I second that nomination!" All three of us yelled at the same time causing the blue haired man to growl in annoyance.

"No way in hell." He spoke through gritted teeth. Obviously someone was still rather grumpy.

"Now is that the Christmas spirit?" Katie asked placing her hands on her hips in the typically 'woman' pose. You know, the one your mom gives you when you haven't clean your room for a couple of weeks even though you keep saying you'll 'get to it'? Yeah, that's the one.

"Yeah, it'll be fun Grimmy! You get to sit on a big comfy chair, act like you're listening, and then force your elf helper to give each child a small candy cane and move on. It's easy!" I agreed.

"Come on Grimmjow!"

"Please?"

"Don't be such a Grinch!"

"We won't bug you for a week if you do!"

"Yes we will."

"Shhhh, he doesn't know that."

"How about we don't make fun of him…."

"Just put the damn suite on already!"

Five minutes later Grimmjow walked back in dressed as a very pissed off Santa, causing most of us to snicker, but we were quickly quieted by a harsh glare from the evilest Santa Clause the world has ever seen.

"I hate you all." Evil Santa announced, causing me to laugh.

"We love you too Grimmy!" I laughed as some of the 'older' people showed him what to do. It was hilarious watching an Evil Santa sulk in his big Santa chair.

"Wait, so who's going to be his elf?" Lilinette asked.

"Toshiro's the shortest, I vote him!" Katie laughed as Toshiro glanced over suspiciously from where he was seated as if he knew we were talking about him.

"I second that nomination." Fran smiled evilly causing all of us to look at him as if we were plotting his downfall. We were.

"Okay, now that we know who were getting, but how do we go about getting him?" Katie asked.

"I say we tackle glomp him and refuse to let go until he agrees to our demands." My friends grinned evilly before we began circling our victim. He realized what was going on when it was already too late for him to do anything about it. Toshiro tried to run away but to no avail, we quickly got the smaller teen and forced him to agree to our demands. We can be quite persuasive when we need to be.

Ten minutes later we found ourselves giving out toys of all shapes and sizes. During this Grimmjow and Toshiro, probably the two biggest grumps I know, played as Evil Santa and his Icicle of an Elf passed out gifts to all the impressionable youth that came in. Great plan huh?

Three hours later we were walking out of the school to find it snowing with big fat flakes drifting lazily from the sky.

"Wow, pretty, what is it?" Lilinette asked as she spun around in amazement.

"It's snow." I smiled happily at the beginning of the snow storm that was coming in. The ground already had a good dusting of snow on it and it didn't seem to be melting anytime soon.

"What a good day, we got to help the community 'as a whole' and the 'Spada got to see their first snow." Katie sighed happily.

"Yeah, and we got to make Grimmjow and Toshiro play the parts as Santa and his elf and ultimately ended up scaring a few children along the way." Fran laughed at the not so distant memory.

"Like I said, good day."

**END CHAPTER!**

**A.N.: There you go, your Hana-Wana-Kwanz-Mas Present for the year. I got to write most of this chapter while my family and I watched **_**Inception**_** I fucking love this movie! Any who, now that we've given you your present, you should give us outs and review, and to give you a little holiday cheer while you do, the 'Spada will sing you Carols while you do!**

**Nnoitra: No way in hell am I singing to them.**

**Brooke: You only get two lines in this entire chapter, and you chose **_**that**_** as one of them?**

**Nnoitra: What?**

**Katie: And that was your second one. Wow, you fail at this don't you? Wait, don't answer that, you don't get another line. Now, take it away Lilinette!**

**Lilinette: I'm Dreaming~!**


	6. Ice Skating and Snowball Fights

**A.N: Hey guys! Happy 2011 and whatnot! Ok so this chapter was written like last year and I finally decided to finish it, yay me right? Yeah yeah I know not very original. But whatever just sit back and enjoy reading the newest chapter of B.A of 2011. **

**Kat-chan **

Some say that ice skating is for wimps. I think not! It's a manly sport that everyone does! So why are you bringing this up you say? Well Brooke and I decided to introduce the Espada to the wonderful world of ice skating! Why? Well we aren't a hundred percent sure, but we thought that it was a good idea at the time. School this week dragged on and we needed something to help break the monotony of it all, this was our grand idea.

So we, A.K.A Brooke, Fran, Lilinette and I decided to take the Spada out and teach them to ice skate. So we loaded Ulquiorra, Grimmy, Stark, and Szayel into the Blue Beast and drove them to the local indoor ice skating rink.

Brooke thought it would have been funny to take Barragan and Tousen too, why you ask? Because she would have loved to see Barragan throw his back out, and you really can't take a Blind guy ice skating so she's prolly laugh and watch as he flailed around. She prolly figured that it wasn't legal so she wanted to see what would happen. Everything is more fun when it's illegal! Just kidding! Do not try illegal acts, I repeat do not do illegal acts!

It only took a little while to reach the Civic Center, and by the time we found a parking space, got out and got everyone into the center, we all had to wait in line for our turn to buy some skates. I kinda felt sorry for the people that had to deal with Nnoitra, Grimmy, and Ulquiorra. Being called a failure, Trash, and a worthless piece of crap at the same time, can really take a toll on someone who wasn't used to that.

Everyone finally got their skates and we all laced them up. I put my hat on my head, grabbed my sweatshirt, and headed for the ice rink. It had been a while sense I'd skated and I was prolly really uncoordinated because of it. Turns out I was right. I took a small step and started to slide forward really unsteady. I took a bigger step and almost fell on my butt. Crap! I was really uncoordinated, but maybe it would get better if I took it slow. I took small baby steps and went around the rink a few times. I finally picked up the speed and went around a few more times again. Thank god I was right! I went a little bit faster and spun to a halt at the door of the rink.

Brooke and Fran walked timidly out on the ice and waited to get their footing. Lilinette walked out stood there for a minute then took off skating at break neck speed. She went right for the wall on the opposite side a turned at the last second. She grinned at our faces as she skated back towards us. People stopped to watch and see if she was gonna do it again.

"Wow…where did you learn to skate like that?" Brooke asked. Lilinette just laughed at us.

"I'm just good like that!" she said I laughed and saw that the guys were coming in to skate. They all stood by the door waiting. For what? I'm not really sure about that. Finally Fran skated up to Ulqui and dragged him onto the ice.

"Ya know what?" Brooke said as she watched them "I miss my Dads."

"Huh?" I asked as we skated up to the others.

"I miss my Dads Kat!" She said grabbing hold of Grimmy's hand.

"As in plural Dads?" Grimmjow said looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm the daughter of Aizen and Gin!" She said with an evil grin.

"So how were you born?" I asked her fixing my scarf.

"SPONTANIOUS GENERATION!" She said pointing at me. "Don't make fun of my Dads Grim-Grim." she glared at Grimmjow while using her other hand to poke him in the chest.

"That explains a lot." he said snorting at her.

"You know what? You face explains a lot!" she then proceeded to trip him and give him a white wash with some slush on top of the ice.

"Why don't you suck on that popsicle stick!" Brooke then skated away while Grimmjow got up and chased after her.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at who was left. Szayel, Stark, and Nnoitra were still standing there.

"Ok can you guys even skate?" I asked. They just grumbled at me and I took off before they could reply.

I found out later that Nnoitra and Szayel got so mad at their skates that Nnoitra ripped them off his feet and walked barefoot off the ice and went to sulk on another part of the bleachers that surrounded the whole rink. Szayel crawled across the ice on his hands and knees and pretty much ran to return his skates. And THEN, I found out that he went and did some Q&A on why people went ice skating. He has a problem. I'm thinking about giving him a therapist for Christmas, hopefully he doesn't kill them like the fourteen others I gave him. Poor therapists…I hope they doesn't come back from the dead and try and kill him.

Now it was just me, Fran, Brooke, Lilinette, Stark, Grimmy, and Ulquiorra still on the ice rink, well, not on the rink seeing as Grimmy and Ulqui were refusing to participate. Looking around, I saw that Fran was trying to drag Ulquiorra onto the rink, Grimmjow was sitting in one of the penalty boxes, Lilinette was physically pushing Stark around the rink as fast as she could to try and make the lazy man move and Brooke was just skating around the rink rather fast, occasionally showing off some of her swirly moves, she took Ice skating lessons as a kid. Finally, Lilinette got bored of pushing Stark and started racing Brooke around the rink, dodging little kids as they did so, causing Stark to slowly stop. I sighed and skated over to him.

"Come on Stark, move your feet!" I whined, trying to make him move by pushing him in front of me.

"I am." He said. I could tell he had a grin on his face.

"Well move FASTER!" I said getting frustrated. Finally I gave up and went in front of him. "Am I gonna have to hold your hand the whole time?" I asked raising a brow. A sly grin slowly made its way across his face.

"Yes ma'am!" he said. I rolled my eyes, grabbed his hand, and took off around the rink. I felt his hand tighten around mine as we went round and round the rink. I decided to let go of his hand for a minute and skated ahead.

Worst idea of the day, or in this case maybe it wasn't. I hit a patch of snow with the blade of my skate and felt myself wobble. Instead of gaining my balance, I hit another patch. Then I was airborne, ready to feel the cold ice against my face I squeezed my eyes shut, but nothing came. I cautiously opened one eye, then the other. Stark had his arms around my waist and I was pressed tightly against him.

"Hey! I thought you couldn't skate you lazy jerk!" I said censoring my words for the young ears around. I hit him in the chest and he set me back on my skates.

"You never really asked." He said the same grin came over his face.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not nice to keep information from people?" I said skating around him. He just chuckled to himself and grabbed my hand tightly and led me around the rink.

Finally the coldness of the rink got to me and I started shivering. Stark looked down at me and asked the most obvious question of the day.

"Kat are you cold?" I just looked at him blankly before pushing him away from me.

"Really? Is it that obvious I'm cold?" I just shook my head and watched as Brooke and Lilinette came up to me.

"Hey I'm getting cold, you guys wanna go get some hot chocolate?" They both nodded as their teeth started chattering.

We walked through the doors and took off our skates before walking over to the concession stand and buying a hot chocolate for everyone. Brooke and I handed them out while Fran got everyone to sit at the table.

"So do you guys like ice skating, hmmm?" I asked looking around at everyone. There were grumbles and coughs and mumbles going all around.

"Wow are you guys cheery today" Brooke said and sniffled. "Eww I hope I'm not getting sick"

"Back you fiend!" I said hiding behind Stark and Lilinette.

"Shut up Kat!" she said glaring at me before grabbing Grimmy's napkin and blowing her nose.

"Hey woman! What if I was going to use that!" he said glaring at her.

"Well you still can, or you can walk the extra two feet and go get a new one." Brooke grinned and Grimmjow walked up to the counter and grabbed another one from the dispenser. She giggled as he sat down again and went back to drinking his hot cocoa.

By the time we got home, it was turning dark and the sun had almost finished setting, which by Northern Michigan standards isn't saying much. Brooke took one look at the falling snow and ran into the yard, plopped down on her back and started making a snow angel. Fran, Lilinette and I went to join her while the guys just looked at us strangely.

"Hey Grimmy!" Brooke suddenly yelled. He turned around just in time to get a face full of snow.

"What the hell woman!" He said wiping it away and glaring at her.

"I wanted to see if cats hated snow as much as water, as it turns out they do!" She said with a giggle. He growled at her before tackling her into a nearby snow bank.

"KATIE! HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A RABID CAT!" I laughed as she scrambled away from him kicking even more snow in his face.

"WOMAN! AKK! Do not make me- HEY! Chase after you!" Grimmy tried and failed miserably as Brooke ran away and climbed up one of her trees. He stood there with a sly grin on his face.

"You'll have to come down some time." he said. We watched as Brooke pointed at him.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE A RAPIST!" she then scrambled higher in the tree to get away from him. I laughed and watched as the little vein near his temple started popping out.

"What! I'm NOT a rapist!" he said defensively.

"I don't believe you!" she said from the tree.

"I'll save you from the rapist Brooke!" I said grabbing some snow and making a snow ball. Fran did the same and together we started pelting the blue haired Spada with snowballs until he was forced to turn on us and chase us around the yard.

Then somehow we were all on two different teams and dividing the yard into a war zone. It had been decided that the boys would go against the girls and we were fine with that. Grimmy, Ulqui, and, unbelievably, Stark were on one side while Brooke Fran and I were on the other.

"Ok you guys, the forts have been made! Now you know the rules, there are none!" Fran said before ducking behind our snow fort and grabbing a snowball before chucking it at one of the male Spada. I peeked out before nearly getting my head taken off by a boulder sized snowball coming right for me. I glared a Grimmjow before firing a snowball at him.

We stayed out in the yard like that for a few hours until Grimmjow jumped over the guys' fort and tackled Brooke to the ground and giving her a white wash. We watched laughing as Brooke flipped him over and did the same to him. Before I could move in to tell them to cut it out I was yanked backwards and Stark was rubbing snow in my hair.

"Hey Jerk! Knock it off!" I squealed while he tickled my sides. "OK! I surrender!" I raised my hands above my head before he gave me a quick peck on the lips and hoisted my up onto my feet.

"I'm going inside with Ulqui-kun before my toes freeze off" Fran said glomping Ulquiorra and they walked inside together. Brooke and Grimmjow followed still arguing over who won the snow ball fight.

"Well ma'am, where to next?" Stark asked looking down at me.

"Let's go for a walk. I really don't feel like going inside." I wrapped my scarf tightly around my neck and snagging Stark's hand. We walked leisurely down the driveway in a comfortable silence.

"I have to ask, was this your idea or Fran's? You two love playing matchmaker for Brooke and Grimmjow." He said gripping my hand. I laughed quietly and looked up at him.

"Naw, Brooke was the one that started the whole thing. I'm just trying to push those two together as much as possible. But believe me; it's harder than it looks. They're both so stubborn and they refuse to admit their feelings." I rolled my eyes and looked up at him again.

"I have no problem displaying my feelings" Stark bent down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Breaking the kiss I grinned up at him.

"I don't either" He set me back down and we walked hand in hand back to the house.

**So there you go! The first chapter of 2011. Oh gosh are we excited about 2011. Here's hoping there will be a lot of awesome amazing things going to happen to make the year worthwhile. So happy New Year everyone…and don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Love,**

**Management **


	7. We Break the Forth Wall

**A.N.: Hey everyone, I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to get this out but between looking for a 4N6 piece and getting ready for exams, I've had absolutely no time nor inspiration. But it doesn't matter now seeing as we had a snow day today and I was able to crank this baby out. With that said, I hope you all can sit back and enjoy this little bit of awesomeness. =D**

**Brooke's Words of Wisdom (this is for Katie): "Let's eat, Grandpa!" or "Let's eat Grandpa!"**

**Commas save lives! **

**Brooke**

Sitting in the living room with Katie and Fran the three of us found it almost impossible to focus on our TV show seeing as there was a very loud ruckus going on downstairs. Apparently Nnoitra and Grimmjow were arguing over who was the stronger 'Spada, which means that even though they were both in the basement you could hear them no matter where you are in the house. And yes, this does include the front and back yards.

The funniest part of this entire thing was the fact that Fran had the remote. I say that this was the funniest part because she was getting extremely mad at the 'Spada that were currently in the basement because they were making it impossible to hear the TV, so our psychic friend kept turning up the volume to try and drowned them out. So at the very least, something good did happen because of the migraine inducing noise, we got to find out just how loud the living room TV could go. Loud; it can get very, very loud.

Finally fed up with all the noise, Fran stood up, threw the remote onto the ground before storming downstairs to give the annoying 'Spada a piece of her mind. Looking over at my equally terrified friend, the two of us shared an evil smile before darting after our pissed off friend, excited for the cheep entertainment we were going to get at our friends expense.

Making it to the bottom of the stairs Katie and I cautiously peeked around the corner to see what our ears had already heard, Fran giving the two troubling 'Spada a proper butt chewing. By the end of her rant Katie and I were sitting on the couch, looking across the ping pong table and trying not to burst out laughing. It was almost impossible given the height difference between Fran and the two cowering 'Spada.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Katie announced suddenly as if a rare light bulb just appeared over her head causing me to stare at my friend warily.

"Yes Katie?" I asked my fiery friend.

"Why don't we have a competition between the 'Spada to see who's really the best of the best?" I suddenly felt as if the ensemble of the room was having the exact same thought.

"Wow… That might actually be a good idea." I said aloud what we all were thinking; causing Katie to stick her tongue out at me like the five year old we all know she is.

"Shut up! I can have good ideas occasionally…" She trailed off like she was trying to think of a good example for her point.

"Yeah, it could be like the 'Spada Olympics!" Fran agreed happily, momentarily forgetting her anger at the prospect of an interesting way to waste time.

"Sounds like a shitty idea if you ask me, I'm out." Nnoitra said, stupidly drawing attention back to him and bringing Fran's fury back around for a second time.

"Now listen here fucktard, you're going to take part because if it wasn't for your sorry ass we wouldn't be down her in the first place so not only are you going to participate, but you're going to do it with a damn smile on your face. Understood?" She growled menacingly and let me tell you, the look on Nnoitra's face was priceless.

"What's going on?" Lilinette asked while walking into the room, totally oblivious to all that had been going on, GameBoy (trade mark) still in her hands.

"We're gonna have the 'Spada Olympics!" Katie gushed happily causing Lilinette's slightly bored expression to light up considerably.

"I wanna compete!" My small blonde friend yelled happily causing Grimmjow to flinch at the loud noise because he has the ears of a puma! (not a panther)

"You can't, you're not an Espada," Nnoitra sneered at Lilinette causing her face to fall; "besides there's no way a useless woman like you could possibly win."

"Well. Technically she and Stark are the same entity, and seeing as Stark's 'Spada number uno..." Katie pointed out, glaring evilly at the tall sexist in front of her.

"It's sad because that's probably as close to canon as we're gonna get in this stor-" Grimmjow didn't even get to complete his sentence before three pairs of hands were covering his mouth.

"NO! BAD GRIMMY-KITTY! YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK THE FORTH WALL!(1)" I yelled sounding quite terrified as Katie acted like she was trying to look at the 'audience.'

"NO BROOKE, NOW YOU'RE BREAKING THE FORTH WALL!" Fran yelled at me while the 'Spada looked around, horribly confused. Obviously they don't know what the 'forth wall' is.

"You guys we should just re-wind to fix the wall." Katie pointed out causing Fran and me to calm down.

"You're right Katie! That's your second good idea in five minutes; you're on a roll today!" Fran congratulated our friend. All right, now let's re-wind to just, about….. There, perfect.

"Well. Technically she and Stark are the same entity, and seeing as Stark's 'Spada number uno..." Katie pointed out, glaring evilly at the tall sexist in front of her while the 'Spada felt like we'd already done this before.

"She has a point there Spoony." Grimmjow agreed as if reading from a script.

"Yeah, and seeing as we're the ones in charge of this competition, what we say goes." Fran stated smirking at said spoon like man, "so SUCK IT!" Ten minutes later we'd gathered up all the 'Spada that were willing (we were making) take part in and we began the first game, PING PONG!

"Alright everyone, now listen up! The first game of the very first 'Spada Olympics is a one-on-one Ping Pong tournament, you lose one round and you're out of the running for the game." Katie announced acting as the M.C seeing as it _was_ her idea. "The first round is Ulquiorra versus Spoony, will the competitors please step up to the table." The two 'Spada approached the table, paddle in hand and waited for Katie to begin the match…. "GO!"

As the two battled it out it became increasingly apparent that Emocar just didn't give a damn. Because of this little set back, Spoony easily got ahead of the emotionless emo. Luckily (for us that is) whenever the Emo-Wonder (Ulquiorra that is, not Sasuke) actually seemed to try and volleyed the ball back to Nnoitra it always ended up hitting the taller man in the face.

After reluctantly calling Spoony the victor we moved onto the next round, Szayel versus Lilinette. This was a vicious battle seeing as whenever the small blonde was able to return the ball it went flying through the air so fast that I really wanted one of those speed guns that the po-po have.

"Geez Lilinette, are you trying to put a hole in my wall?" I demanded as another wild ball went flying through the air almost taking Grimmy's head off as it passed Szayel's paddle.

"No, but she is trying to take Grimmjow's head off." Fran pointed off as said blue 'Spada over reacted, as usual.

"Well it's not like the kitty needs it, his head is just full of hot air anyway." I laughed as said cat glared menacingly at us causing me to stick my tongue out at him.

"Shh, you guys need to be quiet, this is the game point!" M.C Katie scolded us, waving her sparkly microphone around in the air. Don't ask me where she got it for I have no freaking idea.

"But I-"

"Shh!"

"But-"

"Shh!"

"…..MEH." Grumbling, I slouched back on the couch to watch as Lilinette served the ball and won the game, almost breaking Szayel's paddle as the ball went flying by.

"LILINETTE IS THE WINNER!" Even Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh as Lilinette took a victory lap around the main/original part of the basement and went running smack dab into a pole. As Fran and I tried to make sure that Lilinette hadn't knocked her brain completely loose, the next game started. Grimmy-kitty Versus Sir Sleeps-A-Lot! Needless to say Grimmjow won. Not because he's the stronger of the two but because he was actually awake during the game instead of laying across the table like Stark.

The next rounds commenced with Grimmjow facing off with Nnoitra seeing as we still weren't entirely sure that Lilinette didn't have brain damage at this point and Szayel was giving her a head exam so she couldn't play at the moment. Honestly, this was the first real game of the tournament seeing as all the others had only one person who was really trying while the other just seemed to want the game to end as quickly as possible.

Much like Lilinette's game against Szayel, the ping pong ball was flying across the table every time either competitor hit it. However, unlike Lilinette's game, the ball didn't seem go towards the other player very often, causing Katie, Fran and I hide behind the couch for fear of getting hit by the flying ball of doom!

"They do realize that the idea is to hit the other side of the table, right?" Fran asked peering over the sofa only to have to dodge yet another high speed ball.

"I don't think they care. They just wanna see who can hit the ball harder." Katie told her.

"That was out!" Nnoitra yelled haughtily, pointing to the ball that was now on the other side of the room.

"No it wasn't! It so hit the table!" Grimmjow yelled back angrily.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Children, enough!" Fran yelled finally, shutting up the two arguing 'Spada. "You are both disqualified for being jack asses!" The room was actually silent for a whole minute as the two 'children' in question glared at the other one from across the table.

"To the next event!" Katie yelled, pointing epically towards the stairs.

After ushering everyone upstairs to the kitchen we were able to get the next 'game' started with much arguing from Nnoitra about having to compete in a 'woman's hobby.' What is the next game you ask? Why it's a gingerbread house making contest of course! We had all the supplies; gram crackers, that cheep frosting, sprinkles, coconut, food coloring, and candy in all shapes and sizes.

"Um, Ulqui-kun?" Fran started staring at Emocar's 'house,' "I really don't think that counts as a gingerbread house." Looking over I noticed that the emo didn't get the idea of the competition and instead had stacked the gram crackers in a neat pile, made a tidy pile of the frosting and food colorings (separated by color) and made small individual piles off all the candies. That man could be way too anal at times.

Looking around, I couldn't help but laugh at the 'Spada's loose grasp of what a gingerbread house was supposed to look like. Szayel had dropped out of the running, opting to try and analyze some of the ingredients instead and Stark had fallen asleep on the counter so M.C Katie had started drawing on his face with the food coloring and shaking sprinkles all over him making Lord Lazy Ass 'sparkly.' Snickering at Katie I looked towards Grimmjow and Spoony only to sigh at the sight.

"Fran, I think I like Emocar's idea of a gingerbread house better than Grimm-Grimm's and Spoony's." I told my friend while pointing towards the two idiots. Apparently, they had gotten so wrapped up in their man-competition that they had forgotten the real idea behind this event. Instead they had mounds of frosting and food coloring and were literally throwing all the sugary treats at it. Looking closer I believe they had gram crackers hidden under the whole mess somewhere, but I couldn't be sure.

"I feel like we should quit this event while we can and move onto the next one." Fran sighed and I nodded.

"Alright everyone, stop what you're doing and get outside NOW!" I yelled while pointing towards the front door, "GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!" Once everyone was outside M.C Katie decided to actually do her job and get everyone started on the final event.

"Okay, so we're not going to be having a snowman building contest." She said happily, "So everyone get started on making the best snowman you possibly can!"

"You guys watch them while I go make some hot chocolate, okay?" I suggested before going inside to make my awesome chocolaty drink. Once I was done I grabbed three mugs and filled them up before going outside to see how everyone was doing.

Opening the front door I wasn't surprised by what I saw. Stark had fallen asleep halfway through rolling the first snowball and was currently asleep on top of it. Ulquiorra had done better, but not by much. He had a small, pathetic looking snowman who's head had fallen off and the pale man hadn't bothered to pick it up. Grimmjow and Spoony had once again lost track of what the point of the event was and were trying to see who could make a bigger snowball.

"I think we should just announce the winner and call it a day." Katie suggested as I handed her and Fran their hot chocolate.

"Agreed." Nodding Katie got everyone's attention before starting.

"Okay, now that were are done with our three games, we're going to announce the winner." She started before acting like she was opening an envelope. "And, the winner of the first ever 'Spada Olympics is…. LILINETTE!" The three of us started cheering as Lilinette jumped up and down and Grimmjow and Nnoitra looked crushed.

"WHAT?" They bother demanded causing us to laugh.

"Let us explain. During the ping pong tournament, you both got D.Q'ed leaving Lilinette as the only competitor left." Katie started.

"Then in the gingerbread making contest, Lili was the only one to actually build a gingerbread house, so she's the obvious winner there." I laughed.

"And it's pretty obvious who won this round." Fran agreed, motioning to the rather fine snowman the blonde had made, complete with carrot nose and top hat.

"Well then, who got second place?" Grimmjow questioned. Katie, Fran and I shared a look before unanimously agreeing on the second place winner.

"Why Ulqui-Kun of course!" Fran told them, glomping said emo as Kitty and Spoony sulked.

"Better luck next year boys." Katie and I laughed before going back inside as another argument between Grimmy and Spoony erupted.

**END CHAPTER!**

**A.N.: And there you go, chapter 7! It feels weird getting happy about that after writing chapters numbering up to 45 but hey, we'll get there! Oh, and if you're worried about the next chapter taking this long, don't cause Katie has it almost done! So, until next time….**

**Grimmjow (reading from script.): Review…. I hate you guys.**

**A.N.: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! That's what you get for breaking the forth wall Grimmy!**

**(1) In case you don't know, the forth wall is the imaginary wall between the actors in a play/TV show/movie from the audience. **


	8. Exam Week and Hollow Attacks

**YAY! Chapter 8 is HERE! I'm sorry to report that my internet is going to be down for a while, which means that Brooke is now in charge of updating all of the chapters until I get my internet back. It's horrible I know. But here's hoping that the problem will be fixed soon. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Now go and read it. But don't forget to REVIEW! **

**~Kat-Chan~**

So it was officially Exam Week. Yes people it was time for studying, studying and more studying. What a freakin waste of my perfectly good time. And yet every year I would go through this horrid week and pass all of my exams with flying colors. Let me tell you something, my Exam Week was always the same. Go to class sit there and review all the stuff I already learned, then go home and repeat the next day. It was so BORING!

Today was no different. The thing about Tuesdays are this, they're better than Monday but still horrible. So going to school on Tuesday on a snowy January day is not what I wanted to do. I really wanted our principal to call off school, but this was Northern Michigan and the only way school would be called off is if we suddenly got a foot of snow over night or the roads were so icy that people couldn't get out of their driveways or both, both was always good. That doesn't really happen that often around here, fortunately for us students it did happen so we got a snow day every once in a while.

Because I had to go in early, I was leaving the house at 7:15 in the morning. I left a note on the counter and set four alarms so everyone would have to get up and get ready for school. I prayed that they would make it in time. But knowing Brooke and Fran they would get to school two minutes AFTER the second bell rang. I was not Den Mother to those two not matter what everyone else thought so they could fend for themselves.

I finally pulled into school and parked in my normal parking spot. It only took about ten minutes to drive to school and there weren't a lot of cars in the parking lot. I grabbed my bag, coffee cup, and keys, locked my car doors and took the sidewalk into school. There were a few people milling around as I walked to the locker I shared with Brooke. I felt an elbow nudge me and I looked to see one of my friends slouching next to me.

"Hey Katie! G'mornin!" Garrett greeted like every morning.

"Mornin Garrett. Where's Elizabeth?" I asked peering around for his girlfriend.

"Not sure." He said puzzled.

"So what's up?" I asked closing my locker.

"Not much, you?" He asked.

"I had to come in early and work on my Anatomy Final!" I said and tried throwing my coat above the lockers and failed epically. Garrett being 6'4 easily put my coat up there with no trouble at all. I thanked him and said goodbye as Elizabeth came over to us and opened her locker.

I walked down to the Library and went to one of the open computers. Sitting down I typed in my user name and password and went to work typing out more of my paper. The thing that I loved about having Anatomy was that our teacher was laid back and lazy as Stark. Mr. Sarau had us start on our Anatomy papers a few days before Exam Week so we had plenty of time to work on them. He was the absolute greatest; we could text in class, talk, goof off, and pretty much do whatever we wanted as long as we got our work done. There were officially ten people in there, well now twelve because of Shuuhei and Ran-chan so really there was no reason for us not to get our work done.

It was a challenging class but it was amazingly fun. Brooke was sure missing out, but miss smart ass decided to drop and take art instead. Now she was stuck with two people that absolutely hated each other and wanted to kill each other with razor blades. Sucks for her don't it. I laugh at her every time I see her coming out of art glaring behind her as Ichigo and Grimmjow both try and get out the door at the same time and end up getting stuck. It pleases me to no end.

I looked at the clock about a half hour later and decided that I was done for the morning. We were going to the computer lab during Anatomy to work on our papers anyways so I was just getting ahead of the game. Now instead of writing I could goof around on the computer hhehehe.

I grabbed my Anatomy folder and went back down to my locker to find that Brooke and Fran still hadn't showed up yet. They had fifteen minutes before the first bell rang. Here's hoping that they would make it here in time. I walked up to a group of my friends and started talking to them and waited for the bell to ring.

The bell finally did ring and I gave up thinking that Brooke and Fran were going to make it to school on time. I grabbed my Chemistry stuff and walked down the hall to Mrs. V's room. Like usual Szayel was sitting at his desk grading papers.

"Hey did you wake anyone up before you left this morning." He looked up and adjusted his glasses.

"No, I tried but Brooke decided to throw a shoe at me so I decided to leave them home" He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh yeah because this week isn't important and they don't really need to be here at all." I said dryly. "Next time, throw the shoe back at her."

"I don't want to die." Sighing, I just looked at him and shook my head.

"Idiot." I then preceded to go to Mrs. V's desk and ask her if I could go down to the library and work on my paper some more, which if you haven't realized is a TOTAL LIE! She bought it anyways and I left and went down to Stark's room.

He was in the middle of taking role when I walked through the door. I saw a bunch of my sophomore friends wave to me and I waved back. There was a stool tucked beneath the front lab table that faced the rest of the room and I pulled it out and sat down waiting for him to finish role.

"Alright, I want you guys to work on the review packet I gave you guys yesterday. The packets have to be finished to get full credit. So get to work and try not to be too loud." He said.

"Look at you Mr. Teacher." I said smirking

"You wanna put attendance in for me while I get a cup of coffee?" He asked grinning and handed me the attendance sheet. I nodded and logged into his computer and send the email to the office. Before I could put my feet up on his desk Jake and D.J came up with smiles on their faces.

"So Kate, whatcha doin here? Come to visit us!" Jake said winking at me. I just laughed at them.

"Naw I decided to exempt out of my first hour so I'm gonna be in here for the rest of the hour." I explained sitting back and relaxing in Stark's chair.

"You wanna do our work for us?" D.J said nudging me.

"Both of you go sit down, now or there will be detentions with your names on them." An irritated voice said behind me. Stark came out of the joint closet he shared with Mr. Sarau's classroom with a huge cup o' coffee. Jake and D.J grumbled and went back to their seats.

"Wow," I said taking the cup from him and taking a sip. "You're not very nice this morning. Please be nice to them, they're my friends." Stark just grumbled some more and I got out of his seat. He sat down and sighed.

"So how long are you going to grace me with your presence?" He said grabbing the coffee back from me.

"Who knows, I should be down at the library working on my Anatomy Final, but I came in early to work on it. Oh by the way, did Brooke and Fran make it to school this morning." He grinned.

"Yeah we ended up Sonidoing here. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra carried Brooke and Fran. They made it here right before the bell rang." I laughed with the image of them stuck in my head.

"Nice." We continued to talk for the rest of the hour. Every now and then someone would come up and ask him a question or two and he would help them before going back to talk to me. The bell finally rang and I said goodbye to Stark and going to my second hour.

The rest of the day went on and nothing exciting happened. Lunch was uneventful like always and then sooner than I wanted, lunch was over and we were on our way to 5th hour. That flew by and then 6th hour came. This was where all the excitement happened.

Rangiku and I were talking while Shuuhei typed away at his computer. Then a feeling of uneasiness washed over me. At the same time Rangiku and Shuuhei's communicators went off beeping like crazy.

"What's going on, what's here?" I whispered franticly. Rangiku checked her communicator.

"Three Hollows." She said looking at Shuuhei.

"Distract Mr. Sarau so we can sneak out." Shuuhei said looking at me. I glared back.

"I don't think so, I'm coming with you." He stared me down and finally he sighed.

"Fine, but will you distract him so we can sneak out." I nodded.

"HEY, MR. SARAU! I really have to use the facilities!" I said waving my hand in the air. Rangiku and Shuuhei snuck out of the room and I followed a few minutes later. I grabbed my sword from my locker and followed Shuuhei's spiritual pressure to the back of the school. I walked outside and saw the three hollows on the softball practice field. Shuuhei, Rangiku, and Renji were already there trying to take them down.

Ikkaku and Yumichika came to stand next to me and watched as Rangiku took a stab at one of them. We watched as five more Hollows came out of a garganta. I released my sword and took off after one of the Hollows. Ikkaku and Yumichika did the same.

"Why are you here?" I heard Renji call to the hollow he was fighting.

"Aizen-sama wanted us to cause some chaos for you, Soul Reapers. Things are getting too quiet around here." he replied in a hoarse voice. The other Hollows laughed manically at his words. If Aizen was behind this attack what the hell was he thinking? He was having the hollows attack Brooke, Fran and me. This was messed up. My temper flared and I beheaded the Hollow I was fighting. The rest of the Hollows soon dissipated as the Soul Reapers won their battles.

"Kat!" A familiar voice called my name. Brooke and Fran were about a hundred yards away. I ran up to them and they bombarded me with questions.

"What the hell is going on?" Fran asked looking at everyone.

"There was a Hollow attack" Renji said landing next to them.

"Well thank you Capitan Obvious!" Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"Hey no need to get all rude about it. Just trying to help geeze." He mumbled and sheathed his zanpakutō.

"But why was there a Hollow attack?" Fran said with a puzzled look on her face.

"We aren't sure, but one of the Hollows said that Aizen sent them." Rangiku explained. Brooke and Fran looked at me sharply.

"I know I'm still not really sure what's going on." I said sheathing my sword before turning to Fran and Brooke so the Soul Reapers wouldn't hear me. "Why didn't Stark, Szayel, or anyone else come? Oh yeah duh." I said smacking myself in the forehead. The Espada weren't going to show their true forms here. As for everyone else they prolly couldn't get out of class. Teachers had the worst timing when it came to being jerks about staying in class and trying to make us actually learn stuff.

A few seconds later Toshiro showed up and Rangiku and Renji filled him in. "Well then it's simple, were going to have to stay here longer than expected. I'm going to call Head Captain, the rest of you get back to class" He said and walked off before we could object. We walked into school mumbling to each other and avoiding the looks of Rangiku, Shuuhei, and Renji. The bell for 7th hr. rang and soon the hallways filled with random students.

It was weird; these people were walking around oblivious to everything that was actually going on around them. Sometimes I really wondered if ignorance was really bliss. I said goodbye to the group and grabbed my bag and car keys and headed for the band room.

Going up to my teacher I asked him if I could go and work on my Anatomy paper in the library. Now Mr. Youngman was an ex-hippy. He was laid back easy going and went along with everything. I buttered him up and soon I was on my way down the hall to Stark's room. I walked into his room, closed the door, and set my bag down. He was sitting in his chair, feet on the desk, and snoring quietly. I pushed his feet down and sat on his lap cuddling into his chest.

"You know someone could come in here and slit your throat before you knew what was going on." I whispered in his ear. His chest rumbled as he chuckled.

"They wouldn't be able to get close enough." he said wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"There was a Hollow attack today." I said closing my eyes.

"I know." He replied rubbing his hand in between my shoulder blades.

"What's going on Stark? They said Aizen was behind it." I said pulling away and looking him in the eye. We stared at each other for a minute. I searched his face for any clue about what was going on.

"I don't even know myself. He didn't tell any of the Espada that there was going to be an attack, just to stay where we were and not move from our posts if you can even call them that." I nodded. If Aizen wasn't telling the Espada, he had something up his sleeve and he didn't want anyone to know about it.

"Can we go home early? It's been a long day and I want to get some reviewing done in peace and quiet." Stark nodded and we left the school and the fight still fresh in my mind.

**How was that for Plotiness hmm? Aizen is an ASS by the way. Review and tell us what practical joke you think WE should play on Aizen for him attacking us. You know he deserves it! **

**Brooke: And now I'm in charge of author notes BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Grimmjow: WTF?**

**Brooke: That's right Grimmy-kitty, tremble, TREMBLE! And while you're trembling, tell the lovely readers to review.**

**Grimmjow: Shu-**

**Brooke: Just do it!**

**Grimmjow: *grumblegrumble* Review…**

**Brooke: =D**


	9. Just Dance! It'll Be Okay!

**A.N.: Okay guys, I am sooooooooooo sorry that this took so long. Katie and have just had a really hectic time with school, home lives, the ACT (which both of us conquered, with yours truly getting a 30) and all the joys of being a high school Junior. It really didn't help that my computer crashed when I was halfway done and deleted everything I had gotten done either…..**

**Anyway, I erg you to not to give up on us for we shall get back on track and start pumping out chapters just like before. So, without further ado, here is the long awaited chapter 9!**

**Brooke's Words of Wisdom: I wondered why the Frisbee was getting bigger and bigger, and then it hit me.**

* * *

**Brooke**

After the hollow attack I could tell that no one really wanted to go to their seventh hour class. Despite how everyone felt about the situation we all walked into the school just as the bell was ringing to let out sixth hour. Luckily for me, I have band seventh hour until the semester ends. Coincidently, band is an awesome class to take when you don't want to do anything but think. Making my way back to the art room I met up with a rather tense looking Grimmjow.

"What happened?" my Kitty-Sempai demanded once he made his way over to me. He sounded like he was just as confused as the rest of us and seeing as I know how much Grimmjow hate not being in the loop I knew why he was on edge.

"Don't worry about it, three lower level hollows attacked and were quickly taken care of. I really didn't get to do much." I told him and finally he seemed to calm down a little. "So how was Art?" Grimmjow only grunted in reply, causing me to roll my eyes before dragging him off to band. Once in band class I realized Katie was missing, meaning she was either a dirty little school skipper or she had been abducted by aliens and was currently being probed. Either option was likely. After band was over I had to drag a rather sullen Grimmjow and a weirdly calm Lilinette out of the room and down to my locker where I saw Fran and Emocar waiting for us.

"Where's Katie?" Fran asked as she watched us approached, totally oblivious to the rest of the people in the hallway.

"I think she went home early. Is Stark still here?" I questioned only for my psychic friend to shake her head, "Figures."

"Well, let's get home, I'm tired of having to look at this ugly place." Fran complained as we started heading to the doors. "Maybe next time the school will get attacked and accidently destroyed a little so we won't have to go to class for a while." I couldn't help but laugh at the idea, although it was oddly tempting, it would be nice to get some time off. When we got home Katie was sitting at the counter staring off into space while Stark dozed beside her, his head resting on the counter.

"Hey guys." Katie greeted sounding rather spacey.

"Hey Katie." I greeted, dropping my bag on the floor in the laundry room, before walking passed the kitchen and into the living room, practically throwing myself onto my chair. My friends slowly followed my lead, sprawling themselves across the living room.

"Am I the only one that really wants to punch Aizen in the face?" Fran asked from her spot next to Ulqui on the couch.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's a pretty constant feeling in here right now." Katie agreed causing Grimmjow and Lilinette to become confused seeing no one had seemed to fill either one in on what we learned from the hollows.

"Not that I'm against hurting that bastard Aizen, but why?" Grimmy asked sounding confused yet annoyed in a way that only the ornery cat could.

"Well, when I was fighting with one of the Hollows earlier, I heard one say something about being sent by Aizen." Katie told him, "And it really ticks me off that Aizen sent the hollows and didn't tell any of us. I don't like feeling like we can't trust Aizen when we are putting our lives on the line for him." It was obvious that Katie was getting pretty angry based on the heat in her voice and the increase in the room temperature.

"Calm down Kat, or we might need to turn the A.C on." Lilinette joked slightly causing Katie to roll her eyes but the heat she was giving off did die down.

"Yeah well I think that it's time we have a little talk with Aizen." Fran spoke, easily conveying that she was just as angry as everyone else. Looking over I could see that Grimmjow was more than a little annoyed with this new information, although I was amazed that he hadn't had an outburst yet.

It didn't take long for all eight of us to make our ways down to the basement and squish into the 'TV room' that Szayel had made a huge monitor for telo-conferences with Aizen. And f.y.i, it made for great movie nights, but don't tell Szayel or he'd flip. Once we were all situated we got to wait 'bout five minutes for Szayel to get everything connected and another five after that before we finally got a hold of Aizen.

"Yes?" The Ex-Captain questioned as he finally appeared on screen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fran demanded sounding majorly pissed off before anyone else had a chance to say anything. Despite her anger – and everyone else's – Aizen didn't seem to be fazed at all which only seemed to fuel the fire.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The ex-Captain responded coolly like the pompous ass he was. It was one thing to attack his own allies but acting like it wasn't even a big enough deal to remember was a totally different thing entirely.

"Oh don't you dare play that game, you know _exactly_ what we're talking about! You attacked us and our town Aizen and we want answers, now." Katie basically yelled she was so angry.

"Ah, that is what this is about." Aizen sighed as if he didn't have the time or the patience to explain to us why he sent Arrancar to attack our town and endanger our friends. "It is in our best interest if the Soul Reapers stay nearby so we can keep an eye on them and gather information so they need to believe that there is still danger."

"You could have told us your plan before attacking us!" Fran pointed out, still pissed off at the haughty man on the screen.

"They needed to believe that none of you had anything to do with it and the only for that to happen was if none of you knew about it before hand." It was clear that no one was appeased by this explanation, some less than others.

"I say we just go take down those lousy Soul Reapers right now and get it done with, that'd be seven less of 'em then we'd have to deal with later." Grimmjow finally spoke up, sounding just as angry and determined as everyone else. "In fact, we should do it right now and get it over and done with." He continued recklessly standing up to go and honestly, I was tempted to go with him, and I knew I wasn't the only person to feel like that.

"Although I appreciate the enthusiasm Grimmjow, but we must use the advantages we have been given." Aizen said in his typical 'it-sounds-like-we're-equals-but-if-you-don't-listen-to-me-I'mma-pwn-your-ass' voice. "You will listen to orders Grimmjow." He added once he realized that Grimmjow wasn't going to back down. A glaring/staring contest erupted and for a moment it looked like Grimmjow was about to go anyway before he finally sat down, although I was sure the idea wasn't quiet dead.

"Now I have some very important things to take care of so I expect you wait for orders before proceeding to do anything else, is that clear?" When nobody objected Aizen took our angry silence as a yes and smiled. "Good." and with that the screen went blank.

"Can you believe that pompous bastard?" Fran demanded the very moment the pompous bastard in question had disappeared from the screen.

"I know, who does he think he is?" Lilinette agreed readily, sounding just as mad as Fran. Next to the blonde, Katie was causing the air temperature to raise several degrees she was so upset.

My three friends might have been mad but Grimmjow was furious, "If I ever get the chance I'm going to smash his head in." the foul tempered 'Spada growled angrily as he stormed off. A moment later there was a loud crash and I was pretty sure a wall got a nice new whole for a window. The room was quiet for a moment before Fran dragged Ulquiorra off, grumbling under her breath how much of a ass hole Aizen is, in much more colorful terms of course.

As I left the room I couldn't help but drag my feet. Who did Aizen think he was? What right did he have to mess around with _our_ lives and not expect to need an explanation? And then he had the gall to get annoyed at our understandable anger! But even worse than all that was the fact that he had endangered my friends and family without even seeing the problem in it. It was quite obvious that Aizen wanted to achieve his goal and didn't care about what, or who, got in his way and that fact worried me greatly.

Walking up the stairs I looked outside to see Fran training with Emocar, obviously as a way to try and blow off some steam and I could sense that somewhere nearby Katie was doing the same. Figuring it was a good idea, I quickly changed into some more comfortable clothe and went outside and braced the cold to let out some anger. I sparred with Fran while Ulquiorra watched and occasionally corrected us on bad form, though he didn't do it much seeing as we weren't sparring to train but to make ourselves feel better.

Eventually Katie joined us along with Lilinette and the four of us fought against each other in teams of two; Fran and I versus Katie and Lilinette. Both teams worked fairly well together seeing as Katie and Lilinette had trained together with Stark enough to know what the other one was going to do while Fran helped even out my rather impulsive style by planning based on what she was able to pick up via future seeing and mind reading. It was nearly two and a half solid hours of training before it started getting dark and we decided to call it a night, feeling much better than when we started out. Despite our recovered moods, the house still felt tense, luckily Katie thought up a very nice solution to that.

"Why don't we hook the Wii up to the big TV and play _Just Dance_?" She suggested. The idea was an instant success and within a matter of ten minutes, we were able to get the Wii hooked up and ready to play. Half hour later I found myself laughing my ass off at the sight in front of me.

"Yeah! Go Stark!" Lilinette cheered from beside me as I laughed. Somehow Katie and Fran had gotten Stark and Ulqui respectively to dance to '_It's Raining Men'_ with them. It was hilarious to watch two of the most powerful Arrancar flailing around in an attempt to mirror the girl on the screen, and the best part was that Stark was actually kicking major butt.

"WOOOHOOO! NEW HIGH SCORE!" Katie yelled as the song finished and Stark broke the old score.

"What'd ya think? Isn't it fun?" Fran asked.

"Yeah, sure." Stark sighed.

"Trash."

"My turn to pick a song!" I shouted jumping off the couch and grabbing my remote. Flying through the songs I landed on _Hey Ya_ and smiled before clicking it.

"I love this song!" Katie agreed as she signed in with her remote. As the song started we started getting really into the dance, which was really bad seeing as Lilinette forgot to attach her remote to her wrist and almost sent it flying into my TV if it hadn't been for Fran foreseeing the tragedy and grabbing the projectile before it could do any damage. The Wii can be a lot more dangerous than you realize.

"Okay, next one to launch a deadly Wii remote has to do the dishes." I told everyone as Katie looked for a new song and Lilinette sulked before sticking her tongue out at me.

"Ten bucks says Lilinette's gonna get stuck with dish duty." Katie laughed angering the blonde.

"You're on!" the Sophomore said as a slight glaring contest erupted between the two before Katie smirked.

"You are so going down." Sadly, Katie had to eat her words when in the very next song her remote flew right into the kitchen.

"What the fuck?" Nnoitra's enraged yell could easily be heard from the living room and we all knew what had been hit.

"Nice catch Spoony, only next time you should try catching it with your hands instead of your face." Fran laughed causing the gangly 'Spada to storm into the living room with less than friendly feelings for those inhabiting it, especially a certain brown haired psychic. Luckily the feelings were mutual.

"What did you say bitch?" He demanded getting right in the much shorter girls face.

"Oh, so now you can't hear as well as not being able to fight? Well then let me spell it out for you." Fran started, obviously not scared of Nnoitra, "There's a reason that Aizen didn't want you helping us fight the hollows today." A smirk was evident on her face as Nnoitra literally growled.

"I think it's time that someone put such a mouthy bitch like you in your place." I was sure for a minute that he was going to try and Cero a hole in Fran's head, despite what trouble he might get in with Aizen before Ulquiorra stepped in.

"Nnoitra you need to leave. Now." The dark haired emo stated surprisingly forcefully as he Sonído right behind the lower level 'Spada. Nnoitra glared and hesitated for a moment before stepping away from Fran but he didn't lose the pissed off expression he wore on his face.

"Just remember, you're not always going to have your little lap dog to protect you." He growled.

"Yeah, yeah, go shove it up your ass Spoony." Katie waved him off causing him to glare at her before he left and went back down to the basement.

"Ass hole." Lilinette grumbled causing the rest of us to nod in agreement.

"But Ulqui-Kun stood up for me!" Fran cried, not even seeming the least bit shaken up by her experience as she hugged Emocar, "Ulqui's my hero!" Katie and Lilinette cooed at the couple.

"well, on another topic, I do believe Kat-Chan has some dishes to get to." Lilinette laughed bringing us back to the reason why Nnoitra had stormed in here in the first place.

"Yeah, but I hit Spoony right in the head, that should count for something right?" Katie countered.

"she has a point." I agreed, in the end we all agreed that Katie shouldn't have to do the dishes seeing as anyone who can hit Spoony in the head like that shouldn't get punished for it. We ended up figuring that someone else would do the dishes later and got back to our game. A couple hours later we decided that we were done with _Just Dance_ and once again spread out.

Figuring I should check on my Puma-Sempai and make sure he hadn't put any more holes in the basement walls I went down stairs only to find said puma in one of the larger training rooms destroying a poor, innocent practice dummy. The 'Spada weren't allowed to train outside just in case a Soul Reaper happened to be going by. It was obvious that Grimmjow was working out his anger the same way we had earlier – by training, not playing just dance – and based on the sheer amount of killed practice dummies he'd been at it for a while. It was the practice dummy massacre of 2011!

"What the hell do you want?" he demanded, finally articulating my presence.

"I just came down to make sure you weren't destroying anymore walls, we actually need those you know." I replied sarcastically causing him to turn around and glare at me and for a split second I actually believed I was going to be the next practice dummy he was going to use.

"Well you seem to be taking this whole thing rather calmly." He grumbled sounding annoyed at my not pissed off mood.

"Oh no, I'm all kinds of pissed, but I worked most of it off via _Just Dance_ instead of killing defenseless practice dummies. They could've had families you know." I pointed out causing him to glare at me again. "I'm not so sure we should stick around with Aizen for much longer." I stated, my mood becoming much more serious.

"So what do you suggest? Cause I'm sure as hell not going to join up with those damned Soul Reapers any time soon." He told me, his voice no longer held as much venom, but he obviously didn't think much of the other side.

"No, I don't think we should do that, I just don't feel like Aizen would give two rats asses if anyone of us got hurt and that worries me." I stated as the thoughts in my head started clearing up based simply on the fact that I was able to vocalize them.

"So what? Are you going to leave?" he asked sounding almost uninterested as he went back to his training, only this time there was much less anger in it.

"I'm not sure yet." My responds was quiet as my mind moved back to my thoughts of leaving versus staying.

"Well, tell me when you finally figure it out." I nodded before turning towards the door to let Grimmjow get back to his practice.

"I'm going to bed soon, you should too. We have school tomorrow and we don't want to have our Grimmy-Kitty taken a cat nap in class now do we?" I asked snarkily causing him to growl in annoyance. "Night Grimm-Grimm! Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

**END CHAPTER!**

**A.N.: So, there you have it. I hope it was worth the wait and I truly hope that you'll forgive me for taking so long. Please review and tell us what you think! They'll make us update faster!**


	10. Camp Rotary AWAY!

**I don't own The Big Bang Theory, Biology Exams, or Camp Rotary, which really sucks on my part doesn't it. I'm so glad you guys decided to keep reading! It makes me smile :) see? Ha anyways here is the newest chapter of Battle Arrangements. Don't forget to Review!**

**~Kat~**

After the whole episode with Aizen, things went back to normal for the rest of the week. The semester finished up, our Exams were in the process of being graded and our brains finally got a much needed break. Because I'm the nice person that I am, I decided to pack a lunch for Stark and me, and help him grade Exams. His one and only prep hour was right before my lunch so I decided to butter my 4th hr teacher up and skip out early. Besides it was Friday and all we were doing in any of my classes were watching movies.

At the moment I was grading the Sophomore Biology Exams and so far they were epically failing. Seriously, Stark gave them the exact material that was going to be on the Exam and they were still failing. These kids were extremely stupid. Stark came out of the backroom with two cups of coffee, he handed one to me and sat down to keep grading more of those damned Exams.

"So has Aizen said anything to you guys about what his plans are?" I asked taking a bite from my sandwich. Stark rubbed his face and put down his pen.

"No he hasn't, we haven't had a meeting in almost four days. I'm getting nervous about the whole thing." I nodded.

"You could probably cut the tension in that meeting room with a butter knife." I got up and stood behind Stark rubbing his shoulders. "Just relax, we have one semester left and then Summer Break is here. Then we can lay on the beach all day and nap in the sun ok?" I bent down and gave him a quick kiss before going back to grading papers.

The bell rang and Stark waited in the hall for his 5th hr class to come in. While he was doing that I got on his computer and looked up the announcements that I had missed in Shop today. I read through them not incredibly interested. Then I ran across an announcement for Camp Rotary Councilors. I got majorly excited and ran down to the office to get myself a copy of the form.

Now for those of you who don't know, Camp Rotary is a Boy Scout camp that our school uses in the winter for two weeks. All of the sixth graders get split into two groups and go two separate weeks. Now the teachers can't really watch sixty kids all at the same time over a camp that's about forty acres big. Plus a neighboring school sends their little sixth graders at the same time we go. So the numbers are usually doubled. It's an amazing experience to be a councilor and I loved it the last time I went. You can ask anyone that's gone to camp and they always remember their experience.

Finally the end of school came and I was literally vibrating in place. Brooke and Lilinette finally came out and walked towards my car. Brooke took one look at my face and started to back away slowly.

"Katie, are you feeling ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course silly." I said waving my hand at her "Besides that's not important, guess what I just picked up!" I squealed jumping up and down. I shoved the Camp form in her face and started jumping up and down again.

"Um you do realize that there's no possible way for you to go right?" she said handing it back to me. I snatched it out of her hands and unlocked my car door.

"Oh I'm going and Aizen can suck it if he thinks he can stop me. " I said. I spun out of the parking lot in a great mood and nothing was going to stop it. This was just what I needed. In two weeks I would be packing for a week at camp and enjoying myself beyond belief. Aizen wasn't going to stop me, he could make some of the Espada come with me, but that was as far as he was going to be able to go.

As soon as we got home, I ran down the basement steps and walked up to Szayel. Lately he had been busy working on something that had to do with really strong acidic chemicals that would burn your arm off if you accidently got some on you. So while he was concentrating really hard, I walked up behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Szayel…" I said as quietly as I could. When he didn't reply I decided to get his attention. "SZAYEL!" I shouted. Szayel jumped up and let out a girly squeal before turning around to let out his wrath on the person who interrupted his work. When he realized that it was me he just gave me a glare and went back to work.

"What do you want Kat?" He asked putting his goggles back on.

"I need to do a Video chat with Aizen." I said sitting on one of his lab chairs.

"Can't you see I'm a little busy at the moment?" He said staring at a vial that had turned a turquoise color. He added a drop of a cloudy white solution and the vial turn and ugly shade of orange. While Szayel typed out the results on his laptop, I looked at the orange liquid.

"Ok can you be done now?" I asked. My patience had run out and I was starting to get antsy.

"Will it get me some peace and quiet?" I nodded quickly and he sighed before bringing me over to the gigantic T.V Screen. A few minutes later Aizen appeared on the screen.

"You needed to talk to me?" He said. That glint of arrogance in his eye made me want to grind my teeth.

"Yes sir." I said sarcastically. But if I wanted to pull this off I'd have to play nice for a while.

"I was just going to tell you that I decided to be a councilor for Camp Rotary. It's in two weeks and I'll be gone for five days." I then sat back and waited for Aizen to rip me a new one and tell me I couldn't go.

"Very well, I want you to take Brooke and a few of my Espada with you." I nodded

"What about Fran?" I asked. Again that stupid arrogant smile bubbled up and I wanted nothing more than to light that damn bastard on fire.

"I have other plans for her. " I glared at Aizen and the connection was broken. I blinked and looked at the black screen.

"Well that went well." I said blinking a few more times. I sighed and turned around to go upstairs and accidently bumped into Szayel and the ugly orange colored vial spilling the contents all over his lab coat. The material instantly caught on fire and I ran away before Szayel could really bring his wrath down on me.

"I'm sorry Szayel! Don't worry I'll get you a new lab coat for Christmas!" I yelled down the stairs before slamming the door shut. I walked around the first floor looking for my BFF who was nowhere to be found.

"BROOKE!" I yelled as loudly as possible.

"BLUE ROOM!" She replied from upstairs. I walked up the stairs to the Blue Room and saw her sprawled out on the bed with Fran, Grimmy, and Lilinette watching The Big Bang Theory.

"BAZINGA!" I said flopping on the bed. We watched T.V until the commercials came on and I looked at my friends.

"So Aizen said I could go to Camp." I said looking at Brooke. "And he wants me to take you and some of the Espada with me."

"What about me?" Fran asked with a grin on her face.

"Aizen said he had other plans for you." I said using air quotes. Fran's look darkened.

"Are you serious? That FUCKING SUCKS! What kind of a sick game is he trying to play here!" She said punching Grimmy in the arm.

"What the hell!" He growled shoving her.

"Don't touch me!" Fran growled back and shoved and unsuspecting Grimmy off of the bed. We laughed which, thankfully made Fran's mood a lot better. Ahh Violence, it makes everything better.

A little while later Brooke and I sat on the floor of the living room listening to satellite radio and filling out our Camp Forms.

"Brooke, why would YOU make a good Camp Councilor?" I said like that announcer guy that does the Miss Universe pageants.

"Well Kat, I must say…I really want my own child army. So I plan on building mine at Camp and taking over the world one Chuck E Cheese at a time." She grinned at me and I laughed.

"Good answer." We finished the forms and the Essay and put them on the front counter with copies for Grimmjow, and Stark to fill out in the morning. It sucked that Fran couldn't go. Actually it pissed me off quite a bit and Aizen had better have a good reason or his ass was going to be grass.

Finally the week ended and like planned Brooke, Grimmy and I got our Camp letters. There would be a short meeting about what we needed to bring to camp, what camp was going to be like for the newbies, and how things were going to be run. Mr. Kent was the head of Camp Rotary at our school. He was awesome but a little scary sometimes. Like a teddy bear…with razor sharp teeth.

At the meeting Mr. Kent gave us our lists of what to bring, how camp was going to be run day by day and what our job as councilors was. As it turned out, Stark was going to be at Camp with us, not as a councilor, but a teacher. This was great, but not so great at the same time.

The biggest surprise of all was when Rangiku, Renji, and Shuuhei walked through the door five minutes late apologizing and pulling up chairs next to me. I thought Camp was going to be hard, but this was just ridiculous. Not only was I going to have to watch a little over two-hundred kids, I'd have to make sure the Soul Reapers stayed away from the Espada. Five days was going to turn into five years.

"Alright if there aren't any questions, just make sure you return these health forms to me by Monday or there won't be any way you can get to Camp." Mr. Kent passed out the forms and we left on our separate ways back home.

OoOoOo

The last week before Camp flew by and before I knew it, Brooke Grimmy, Stark and I were packing for Camp. All day on Sunday we spent packing. Well I did the rest of them procrastinated until it was eight at night. Brooke came in and threw down her duffle bag and we started packing sweatshirts, pants and extra pairs of socks, lots of socks.

Finally I went to check on Stark and Grimmjow. We had to go shopping Saturday and get them winter jackets, gloves and water proof boots. The rest I left up to them to pack. Grimmy was gone out of the room and Stark was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"How's packing going?" I asked cuddling next to him. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Aww ya know how it is." I smiled and grabbed his other hand.

"Well I don't want to hear you complain about being cold out there." His chest rumbled as he laughed at me.

"Now why would I complain?" He replied in an innocent tone.

"Just because you could. Alright, go to sleep I have to make sure Brooke finished packing ok?" I kissed him before going back to the room I shared with Brooke and found her asleep. Her duffle bag was packed and I toted it down stairs and put it back by the front door with my bags.

OoOoOo

"Ok you ready to go?" I threw the rest of our stuff in the trunk of my car and slammed it shut.

Mr. Kent told us to be at school by 7 am, so I set my alarm for 5:30 that way I could grab breakfast and a shower before waking Brooke up. I decided the smartest thing to do was wear my boots, a pair of jeans, and my fleece jacket with my winter coat seeing as soon as we got to camp we'd be outside for a more than a few hours.

Brooke, Grimmjow and I got to school a little after seven and I parked my car in one of the end lots with the spare key in the cup holder for Fran to pick up later. Mr. Kent told us that it would be better for someone to come and get our cars because they had to be parked behind the school and would be plowed in if we left them there for the whole week.

We walked in together and dropped our bags off where Mr. Kent had placed a sign that said Councilors on it. I saw one of my friends and waved to her before walking over and standing next to her.

"Hey Meg!" I said taking a drink from my coffee cup. We talked for a little while before Mr. Kent came out of his room with a stack of packets in his hands. He handed out the packets each with our names on them.

"For those of you that don't know, these packets have the week's schedule on them. The kids have been split into their activity groups so don't worry about that. The front of the packet has your name and your first activity on it. If there are any questions or problems just ask. Now when the kids start coming in, I want you guys to start bagging and tagging. So put their names and what dorm they're going to be in on their bags and we'll get them packed up in the trailer." After we got Mr. Kent's lecture, we were free to talk and wait for the kids to come.

Soon the rest of the councilors came in and students started trickling in a few at a time. The guys did most of the heavy lifting while the girls helped the kids get into their classrooms and get their bags ready to go to camp.

The clock hit 9am and we were ready to go. Because the bags from both schools needed to be unloaded before the kids got there, the adults had to leave early to get everything unpacked. So we split into groups and each of us went with an adult. Somehow Stark got his own car and Brooke, Grimmjow and I piled in.

It only took about an hour for us to get to camp and we even beat Mr. Kent there so we sat in the parking lot of the Camp waiting for everyone. One by one the other cars drove up and we all got out and started unpacking the trailer and loaded Mr. Kent's truck with luggage. He drove the first load while Mr. S, another one of the teachers, loaded his truck and took a second load. The both busses from the two different schools pulled up and we waited for Mr. Kent to give us orders.

"Alright Councilors! I want the guys to take the boys to their dorms and ladies take your girls to your cabin." Brooke and I started calling for the girls to follow us while Shuuhei, Renji and another one of the guys called the boys to follow them.

What was really nice was that I wasn't the only one that had been at Camp before. I made friends last year and they were here again with me. While we walked I introduced Rangiku and Brooke to Stephanie, Holly, and Kristen.

"So are you ready?" I said taking the front of the group we were leading with Steph. By far she was one of my favorites. Last year we shared a dinner table and became really good friends.

"Ha yeah it's going to rock! Jer and Alex are so excited to be back." I nodded in agreement. Jeremiah and Alex were also here last year but there were a few people I didn't know; including two girls that hung in the back of the group with Holly, Kristen and Brooke.

Our new dorm was on top of a hill a few minutes' walk from the main lodge. Before the old dorm used to be two separate ones that were absolutely horrible and I hated them with a passion. I swear there were mice there when I was in sixth grade. Brooke on the other hand loved them, I still don't know why.

"Alright girls, find your bags and pick a room to sleep in." Holly called out as soon as we got all of the girls in the dorm.

"We're going to have a short meeting before we take you back down to central lodge, but we're on a timed schedule so don't take too long." I said grabbing my bags from off the floor.

Brooke and I decided to take one of the rooms on the left side of the dorm. We picked one closest to the wall so we were able to block the light from the bathroom at night and have outlets for our phones and the alarm clock that I brought. One of the teachers from our school came in to bunk with us. I didn't know her very well, but I really didn't care she was supposed to be really fun.

Once we were settled, Brooke and I walked back out into the center of our dorm and got the girls together.

"Alright so we're going to get into a big circle and introduce ourselves one by one and say something about what we're looking forward to at camp." A teacher from the other school said taking charge. She was taller than me by a few inches with blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"My name is Mrs. Barry and I'm looking forward to getting to meet new people this week." On and on it went until it finally got back to her.

"Ok Councilors step into the circle." So Brooke, Rangiku, me and the other girls stepped into the middle of the circle. "These girls are going to be in charge of you. You will listen to them when we aren't here. If anything happens or you need something let one of them know and they will help." Mrs. Barry finished her speech and we got the girls ready to go to Central Lodge for their first activity at camp.

We walked down to the first floor of Central and put the kids into their activity groups. I looked at my paper and saw that I had Repelling as my first activity. Bwahahaha! Repelling was my favorite activity at Camp. You pretty much climbed the side of this building that was about thirty or forty feet high and then climbed back down. It was a total adrenaline rush and I loved it.

I called out for my activity group and had them stand in a line and wait for the teacher that was going to walk us out there. As it turned out Mr. Kent was going to take us. Where ever you go for camp you have to walk. Most of Camp is about walking….in lots of snow.

"Alright Katie, we're going to do the icebreaker stuff before we take them to the tower ok?" I nodded and Mr. Kent and I led the group to a cleared spot next to a pavilion and told the group to get into a circle. Here we would do some games with the kids to get them familiar with us and each other. It was a lot of fun when your kids actually behaved and didn't throw hissy fits about doing stupid stuff like holding hands.

Finally an hour later, we took the kids over to the tower where Mr. S and a guy named Mr. Kibbe were.

"Alright guys gather around and I'll get the councilors to help you get geared up." Mr. Kibbe explained. He had the kids sit on a bench while he and Mr. Kent explained the repelling tower. I looked over and saw Jer and Steven walk over and stand by me. They had their gear on already and were grinning at me.

"Hey Katie!" Jer said giving me a hug. I hugged him back and we went over to the plastic tubs of gear so I could get my harness on. Mr. S made sure that the straps were tight enough and I put on my helmet just in time to help the other kids get their stuff on.

Working with Steven and Jer was a lot of fun. They were easy going, loved to have fun and make stupid jokes that made you laugh. I knew the way they worked and what jobs they were going to take over. Jer went to the top of the tower to wait for kids to reach of the top after finishing their climb and Steven and I stayed on the ground. Steven would belay for the kids climbing and I would belay for the kids that were repelling down to the ground.

So far Camp was great and I couldn't wait for all of the stuff that we were going to do for the rest of the week. Tonight we had a thing called Magic Spot. This was where the table groups would go off into the woods, start a fire and roast marshmallows. We would talk about how our first day went and some other fun stuff like that. I was so excited about the week. I started drifting off before I got jerked back into reality by a kid getting ready to belay down.

"ON BELAY!" he called down to me.

"Belay is on!"

"Daniel ready to repel!" the boy said in a shaking tone.

"Belay on Daniel!" I called back. I couldn't wait until all the kids were done. Then Jer, Steven, and I could repel. Gosh I loved camp!

**Alright end of the first chapter of Camp. Seriously, Camp is amazing and I can't wait until next year so I can go be a councilor again. Sorry this is so long, I had so much to write and I couldn't break it into two chapters, Brooke would have gotten mad…*sigh* anyways, up next is Brooke. So sit back and enjoy the next chapter.**


	11. Imma Take Yo Feet!

**A.N.: As promised, here's chapter 11 of Battle Arrangements! Aren't you all excited? Well get excited because Katie and I spent three hours on this chapter! Okay, so we got distracted a lot and my dad yelled at me for 'breaking the tv' but still. So, read. Now.**

**Brooke's Words of Wisdom: You has just received the Amish computer virus. Since the Amish do not have computers, it is based strictly on the honor system. Please delete all files on your computer. Thank you for your cooperation.**

* * *

**Brooke**

"Come on munchkins! If you don't hurry up, we steal yo food!" I yelled back happily to all the small children trailing behind me. We were currently going cross country skiing across the multiple hilly acres that were Camp Rotary. I was having a blast skiing around and looking at the beautiful scenery. Thanks to all the _fun_ times I spent training with Grimmy, I didn't feel tired at all. The sixth graders on the other hand were a totally different story. They were trailing somewhat behind me, grumbling about having to ski cross country, bunch of pansies.

"Ha, that's one way to make them go Brooke." My friend Nick laughed at me.

"What? I'm all for another dessert." I joked as we skied on. You see, Nick and I went to the same baby sitters as kids and I was amazed to find out that not only were we both acting as councilors this week but we both in the same activity group. It was nice seeing as it had been ages since we were last able to hang out.

"I don't know how you guys do this." Renji mumbled from behind us as he tried not to fall on his ass for the elevendy billionth time today.

"It's easy, we're just awesome and you're not." I told him as I stuck my pole in the snow directly in front of his ski causing him to tip over. "Don't worry Pineapple Head; you're _almost_ as good as the sixth graders." Renji started yelling at me as we passed Grimmjow and Lilinette who were helping a group of kids in Map in Compass. The 'Spada was currently yelling at said compass causing the kids to hide while Lilinette made a snow angel. Wow I have weird friends.

Luckily for Renji, we quickly finished up our cross country ski-hike and after taking care of our equipment we went back to the main hall to line everyone up for the lowering of the flag and dinner. Of course Lilinette and I skipped the lowering of the flag ceremony to 'supervise' the kids that were setting the tables for dinner.

"No, you cannot eat the sugar packets!" I scolded one of the kids in my table group. (and no, I'm not talking about Lilinette.)

"Why should I listen to you?" The little boy demanded causing me to glare at him slightly. Ever since dinner started we'd been arguing about the stupidest things which apparently the rest of my table thought was hilarious.

"'Cause if you don't then for the handicap hike, Imma take your feet!" I threatened causing another round of laughter at my table. The handicap hike is one of the coolest things at camp. For lunch on Thursday each of the table groups gets a bag of hot dogs, buns, and toppings and is sent out into the woods to make a camp fire and roast hot dogs. The catch, however, is that each member of the group gets a handicap, and the best part is the councilors and table leaders get to pick the handicaps.

"Looks like we found the sixth grade version of you Brooke!" Renji teased as the kid stuck his tongue out at me from across the table.

"I'll take away your feet too Renji!" I glared, trying hard not to laugh as I mock-threatened the red head. "And then I'll be sure to lead you both through a lot of thick under brush. Or we could always get you lost at magic spot tonight."

"Brooke, are you threatening the children again?" Katie asked from the table right next to mine. Turning around in my chair to face her I couldn't help but smirk.

"May~be!"

"Okay... *thwack* Now stop it." Katie glared as I rubbed my head where she had hit me causing my table to erupt in laughter.

"Owwie." I rubbed the spot in the back of my head where my friend had just hit me. Katie just laughed and we went back to eating. After dinner, one of the boy's cabins had to clean up Central lodge, so Katie, Rangiku, the other girl councilors, and I took our little girl munchkins back to the dorm. Katie and I walked in the back together talking about our day.

"Repelling was amazing today. Jer and Steven were a blast and we got to repel after all of the kids were finished. How was your day?" she asked before yelling at a group of girls to walk faster.

"Well, Renji, Nick, and I went cross country skiing today. I threatened to take all of the little munchkin's desserts, and that was entertaining. We passed Grimmy and Lilinette while they were doing Map and Compass and I chucked snowballs at Grimmy before skiing off so he couldn't push me over in the snow."

She laughed and we went back to our dorm and giving the girls time to rest before taking them out for Magic Spot.

So about an hour later we were once again making the trek back to Central Lodge so we could put the brats in their table groups. From there we would go out find our "Magic Spot" and roast our marshmallows. I said goodbye to Katie and went over to my table group. Mr. Kent and half of my kiddies were waiting for me.

"Hey-o." I called walking up to them.

"Alright is everyone ready to go?" Shuuhei and I then led the kiddies into the dense unknown that was the forest. Shuuhei was carrying the 'stuff' – a.k.a marshmallows – while Mr. Kent 'went on ahead' to get the 'spot' ready. We led the children all over the forest, going in very large circles and running into other groups. Really all we were doing was making the kids walk around and whine, which was really funny. Finally, about a half hour later, we made it to the spot…. which was magically right in front of central lodge…. Weird huh?

"Wait, why are we back at Central?" a kid asked me in a very nasally voice.

"Why do you think?" Shuuhei laughed slightly at the kid. We went back up to the main room where Mr. Kent already made a fire and was roasting marshmallows.

"Nice of you guys to join me." He laughed causing an uproar of questions and laughter. I walked over with the kids and we sat around the fireplace. Each of the kids got a poker to roast their marshmallows with. We a.k.a Shuuhei helped the kids get their S'mores all together and we talked about our day and some other junk that Mr. Kent brought up.

Finally the rest of the groups started trickling in and the day finally came to an end. We took the girls back to the dorm and got them ready for bed, which meant fighting all of them to get into the shower and calmed down for bed. While I was yelling once again at one of the girls to get ready for bed, Katie came up and helped me out.

"It is time for bed. I know today has been an exciting day, but it's time to wind down for the night." She gave the girl a look and she scuttled off into the bathroom.

"Ok so we found the simplest way to knock um' out in less than 15 minutes. We crank the heat and they'll be out like lights." Katie grinned evilly "Then the rest of us are going to play some games of Uno and whatnot out at the tables ok? We can take our showers and then go out there." I nodded and grabbed my shower crap and we went to take our showers. Then after a few games of Uno the rest of us crashed and went to bed.

OoOo

I woke up to something shaking me in my bed. It wasn't like a gentle shake it was one of those "Dear god we're all going to die!" kind of shakes. I rolled over in my bunk and gave Katie a groggy glare.

"What do you want?" I said trying to channel all of my inner hate into her brain. But sadly I am not Fran and can't do stuff like that. It was still dark out and no one was up other than us.

"We have to get up and ready before the other girls. They have to get up around 7 and its like 6:30. I let you sleep in a half hour so be happy." Katie was fully dressed from her hair down to her toe socks. I just mumbled and tried to find the top step of the ladder to my bunk. Grabbing a pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt, I stumbled into the bathroom and changed from my p.j's. Katie walked in and handed me a hair brush.

"ok so in like 15 minutes we need to wake the girls up and get them dressed and get the dorm clean for the Golden Broom." I sighed and nodded. The Golden Broom was for the cleanest dorm and bragging rights nothing more. The goal every year was to beat Mr. Kent and his dorm. They always won….like every other day. It was lame.

So while Katie woke up the girls, I went out into the main part of our lodge and got the tubs of cleaning supplies and got them ready for the girls to start cleaning. There was everything we needed from a mop to antibacterial wipes. Katie came out with a few of the early risers and got them to work cleaning the bathroom while I grabbed a few and got them sweeping our room.

After we were done cleaning we headed up to the central lodge for breakfast. We had pancakes for breakfast and I threw one at Katie but she ducked and it hit an unsuspecting Grimmy in the face.

"What the crap woman?" he demanded, yelling at me and censoring his language for the children, he didn't want to have a chat with Mr. Kent for being a bad influence cause then I'd beat him up!

"I'm sorry, I was aiming for Katie." I laughed as he glared at me. If looks could kill… Well, I would've died a loooooooong time ago but if by some miracle I hadn't died already I'd certainly be dead from the look Grimmjow was giving me right now.

Once breakfast was done and cleaned up we all lined up downstairs in the groups we had for the first activity of the day. I had Nature Awareness with Lilinette and one of Katie's female friends, um Kristan I think. While we were waiting for everyone to get ready Kristan nudged my shoulder.

"Look." She whispered as she pointed off to my left. Turning my head I saw that she was pointing at Shuuhei who was gazing off at Katie. "Aren't they cute?" I nodded my head slightly but based on the look Lilinette was giving me I could tell that she was feeling the same way I was. It was kind of obvious that Shuuhei liked Katie and I was pretty darn sure Katie felt _something_ for him too and those feelings would only make things harder in the end.

"They would be so cute together." Kristen said grinning. I sighed, even thinking about explaining the whole situation would be hard, plus I would have to cut out so much crap that it felt pointless. So I just nodded and we went on our way with our group leader to do Nature Awareness.

Now Katie and everyone else I know hates Nature Awareness. They bitch and moan about it like little pansies all the time! Now me on the other hand, I LOVE IT! You get to be outside and walk and have a blast. None of them can really appreciate nature so sucks to them!

Mr. Smith led us around and showed us different trees and stuff. He led us to different spots that he had planted for raccoons. He placed some extra food for them, and we were back on our way to Central Lodge. As we walked along we ran into some of the Cross Country skiers and waved.

While Kristen and I waited for the rest of the activity groups to come back, Katie and Holly came down stairs with their group. Kristen and Holly then proceeded to bombard her with questions about her and Shuuhei.

"So do you like Shuuhei?" Holly said poking her in the ribs. I watched Katie blush and shake her head.

"I'm kinda already seeing someone." She said trying to avoid the conversation.

"Well I think he digs you." Kristen said and then she and Holly both started plotting for Katie and Shuuhei to get together on Councilor's Night. Dear god was that going to awkward.

Once everyone got back to Central we had lunch and then we'd have free time. I had been put in charge of helping everyone one with Cross Country skiing seeing as I was one of the only people who actually enjoyed it. Katie on the other handed decided to stay in the cabin to 'sleep,' a.k.a hide from Kristan and Holly. She ended up being the only person to stay in the cabin and actually got some peace and quiet…. Lucky bitch.

**END CHAPTER!**

**A.N.: Okay, so what did you think? There's a little StarkXKatieXShuuhei love angle going on. OOOH THE DRAMA! Moving on…. Now that you've read the chapter, REVIEW AND REJOICE! **


	12. Unneeded Complications

**Alright everyone, I'm back! I've been so busy lately, end of the school year crap and whatnot. You know how it is. Mkay here we go... on to chapter number 12! Enjoy! **

**Kat**

Alright, I shouldn't be hiding. It was silly. Why should I of all people be hiding from my friends? They obviously didn't know any better and hiding wasn't going to solve anything. Free time had just started and most of the girls decided to take naps. The rest, which was only about a dozen, were sitting in the main part of the lodge playing cards and talking. The idea for me and the other councilor in charge was to keep them occupied for about an hour and a half.

I decided the best route to confront Kristen and Holly about the whole Shuuhei thing was to stay as far away from them as possible until I could come up with a really good reason why it wouldn't be a good idea for us to be a "thing". I threw my coat down and cuddled into my sleeping bag to try and get a nap with some of the other girls before tonight. Which meant one thing; Camp Rotary Mock Olympics. We'd get in our table groups and square off against each other to play random silly games.

Before I could drift off, I felt a nudge against my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I saw one of the girls peering down at me looking a little nervous. I sat up and rubbed my eyes trying not to get irritated.

"Can I help you Hun?" I asked looking at her.

"Shuuhei is here. He says that Mr. Kent sent him to talk to you about tonight." Great, the one person that I didn't want to see. I grumbled a quick thanks and threw my nice warm sleeping bag off me. I slipped my coat and scarf on and grabbed my boots before walking out the glass doors and into the cold.

Shuuhei was standing by one of the trees throwing snowballs in different directions. I quickly made a snowball and threw it aiming for his head. The snowball hit its target and I started to giggle. He walked over to me and we stood looking at each other locking eyes. Those feelings from the Soul Society started bubbling to the surface and I tried my hardest to push them down as deep as they would go. I didn't want them to come out again. Things were just too damn complicated for me and this couldn't be good for anyone.

"Hey." He finally said filling the silence. His voice was like liquid chocolate and his grey eyes bored into mine.

"Hey." I replied. I broke eye contact and looked down at my boots. Kicking a patch of snow I walked away from him. I couldn't get too close without doing something stupid. I couldn't be with Shuuhei anyways. I needed what was best for me, not what I wanted. But damn did I want it. I crouched down and picked up some snow and created a snowball. I could feel Shuuhei's eyes boring into me and I took aim at a tree a few feet away.

"I thought we should talk." My back was still to him and I took a quick intake of breath.

"What do you want to talk about?" I still couldn't look him in the face. I felt like this was a stupid mistake and the only reason we were in this mess was because I wasn't strong enough to stay away from him.

"I want to talk about us." I let out a harsh laugh and turned around to face him. His face was inches from mine and his eyes gleamed down at me. A slight breeze picked up my hair and slid it over my face. Shuuhei grabbed a strand of hair and tucked it behind my ear. I closed my eyes and let his palm rest against my cheek.

"You know why we can't be together." I finally whispered.

"That's not a good enough reason. I'm sure that he's nothing compared to me. He's not even good enough for you. Besides I see the way you feel about me. It's written all over your face." I looked at Shuuhei wishing that I could curse at him, scream all of these different things, but I couldn't. Something was holding me back.

"It is a good enough reason. Not only that, but there's more to the story. I can't be with you for so many reasons. And please don't ask me what they are because I can't tell you." I pulled away from him. "I do care about you, Shuu. I really do, ok. But I have to go and see how Brittany's doing with the girls. I'll see you at the Mock Olympics ok?" I went back inside without waiting for his response.

OoOoOo

"KATIE!" I turned around to find Brooke slamming into me and almost knocking me on my feet.

"Yes Brooke?" she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Guess what Nick and I did to Grimmy today?" I gave her a puzzled look wondering what on earth she did.

"We got him stuck in a tree!" She said laughing. I raised an eyebrow waiting for the story that would soon follow.

"We were out on Map and Compass and I told Grimmy that one of the tags we were looking for was up in a tree. So he decided to be a good puma and climb up the tree to look for it. Long story short, there was no tag and we spent a good half hour laughing at Grimmy while he said many loud profanities at us. The munchkins went and hid in the snow banks while he cursed at us." I laughed and stood up on the fireplace ledge and called for the kids to get in their table groups.

We waited for them to be quiet then called them off to go eat dinner. Stark and I were left downstairs waiting for the stragglers and I caught his eye. He winked at me and gave me one of those smiles that made my heart melt. I smiled back and we slowly made our way up the stairs. We made our way down the hall and I felt his hand grasp mine. I gave it a tight squeeze and I felt him stop me.

"Kat…" He gave me one of those sweet smiles that I loved so much and I melted into his arms. He wrapped them tight around me and we stood there for a minute without saying a word. Finally I had to break the silence.

"Stark, I love you. That's never gonna change." My voice was muffled by his chest but I knew he heard me because his arms wrapped around me a little bit tighter.

"I love you too." I smiled and pulled away. He looked down at me and I realized how much I really did care about him even though he had a hard time proving that he loved me. I left to go to my table and he left to sit at his.

Finally dinner was finished and we took our groups back to their cabins before it was time for Mock Olympics. I sat down on my bunk and watched as the sun set and the stars started to come out. Brooke came in and we sat and talked for a bit about the "Predicament" that I was in. Before I could say anything Holly and Kristen came in and started bombarding me with questions.

"Ok so who is your boyfriend?"

"Yeah dish, we want to know what he's like. Where does he go to school?"

"He is cool, dorky, jock, artsy?"

My brain went into panic mode and I said the first thing that came to my mind "GRIMMJOW IS MY BOYFRIEND." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted them. Brooke's mouth opened and her eyes bugged out before she started laughing her ass off almost falling off the bed. Holly and Kristen took the confession and ran with it.

"OHHH! So you like the bad boy, kinky!" I blushed. Brooke fell off her bunk still laughing her ass off.

"Katie! But he's kind of a jerk. He better treat you good." I rolled my eyes and thankfully one of the teachers came in and told us to get our stuff and get the girls ready to leave. Holly and Kristen left talking to each other and before Brooke could get up off of my bunk I yanked her back down by her shirt.

"Whoa!" She said sitting down by me.

"Ok we have to make this work. As soon as we get to Central grab Grimmjow so we can talk to him. We have to make him agree to by my fake boyfriend for a few hours until we can 'Break Up'" I said using those spiffy air quotes. After she was done laughing some more, she wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Ok but can I be the one to tell him that you guys are an item?"

"Sure whatever." I said rolling my eyes. We got our crap and went to catch up with everyone else who was already half way to the lodge.

We walked in and as soon as Brooke saw Grimmy, she went and grabbed him by the face and dragged him over to where I was standing. I looked around and saw that all of the dinner tables had been moved and twelve lines had been drawn in chalk on the ground. These were gonna be our Olympic spots. Before Grimmy could say anything Brooke started talking.

"Grimmjow…"Brooke said with a grin.

"What…" He growled out looking at us warily.

"Will you be Katie's fake boyfriend?" Brooke said swigging her arms at her sides and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"What?" he said with his eyes bugging out.

"I said will you be Katie's fake Boyfriend. Are you deft or something? It's not that hard of a question." She said giving him a condescending look.

"Only for a few hours." I said causing him to look at me funny before laughing.

"Ha, liked I'd do that." Grimmjow sounded like he really thought we were joking and I started getting worried. If he wouldn't do this for me than Holly and Kristen wouldn't have a reason not to try and get me and Shuuhei together.

"We're not joking, and if you won't do this then….." Brooke whispered something inaudible in his ear and although I couldn't hear her I knew it had to be something bad seeing as Grimmjow paled slightly before glaring at my friend.

"Fine." I saw Brooke smirk happily before walking back to her table group to try and keep her children in line. I walked over to Steph at our table and waited for Mr. P to start explaining to the kids exactly what was going to happen. He grabbed a microphone and went to work.

"Alright, so we're gonna break you into different teams. This means that you won't necessarily be with your table groups. You're going to be with a councilor and come up with a group names. Then we're gonna have you guys square off and see who will be the winner." Brooke and I grabbed a group of kids and got to work making our group the most awesome group ever to be at camp.

"Alrighty then. Does any of you munchkins have an idea for our name?" I said lookin around at them.

"How about the Polly Pockets?" Said a little girl with blonde hair.

"No way! How about the destroyers!" One of the boys said. His friends immediately agreed with him and there was a fight between the guys who wanted to be destroyers and the girls that thought being a Polly Pocket was the coolest thing since sliced bread. Brooke looked at them and got them to quiet down.

"Alright, how about we combine the name and become the Polly Pocket Destroyers!" The guys were all for it while the girls thought we actually had to destroy Polly Pockets before becoming a member. Don't ask me why they thought this. I don't really understand 6th grade girl minds. It's been a long time since I was one of them.

"Ok how about we become The Awesomes!" I said looking at the kids. They stopped arguing and eight pairs of little eyes peered at me. It was a little disturbing for a second before they all broke out into cheers. I had one of the little boys run and tell one of the adults what our name was at the score board so they could write it down.

So then it was off to our first event. Egg toss! Because we couldn't compete ourselves, we sat on the sidelines helping our group and cheering them alone. Brooke and I got really competitive and started yelling at our group to move faster otherwise Brooke would take their foot during the handicap hike and it didn't matter if they were in our group for it or not.

"Come on guys, we need to beat Grimmjow and Holly's group! You can do it!" Brooke was racing back and forth from one end of the group to another making sure that our egg didn't break. There was cheering from the other end of the hall and we looked to see that the teachers had dropped their egg. Only it was a hardboiled egg and everyone was calling them cheaters. They looked at each other and I laughed. The Teachers always cheated but they made sure that they never won.

In the end our little group won the egg toss and I looked over at Grimmy who was being a sore loser. "Hey Grimmy! We won so suck it Puma!" His face turned a deep red color and he started yelling.

"Shut up bitch!" He glared at me. Holly turned her head and started ripping him a new one.

"Dude, you asshole! You can't say that to Katie! I knew I didn't like you for some reason." Holly went on the other side of her group while she and Holly started talking in whispered tones to each other while sending glares Grimmjow's way. Brooke looked at Holly and Kirsten and sent them some glares back.

"Morons." Brooke shook her head before turning to me. "So, how long are you too going to keep up this charade?"

"Dunno, we could probably 'break up' soon." I said causing Grimmjow to smirk.

"What? Am I too much for you?" He asked arrogantly causing Brooke to roll her eyes.

"No, it's just that no one wants to have to date you, even if it's a fake relationship." She smirked at his reaction causing me to laugh.

"Alright, so right after the games are over with we can have a big 'fight scene' and 'break up.'" I decided, hoping that it was going to end with me slapping Grimmjow right across the face, an idea that I wasn't against at all.

"But what about Shuuhei? Won't he see that as you're 'fair game'?" Brooke asked before getting distracted by Mr. Kent announcing another game. "Yes, I love the three legged race!"

"Focus idiot." The blue haired 'Spada grumbled as he thumped her on the back of the head, causing my easily distractible friend to glare at him, but pay attention none the less.

"Well I was figuring I'd just tell him that Holly and Kristen we're bothering me about who my boyfriend was so Grimmjow and I just faked a relationship to shut them up." I decided. That way I wouldn't have to feel bad about lying to Shuuhei while not actually telling him the truth about still working for Aizen.

"Sounds like a plan stan, now let's hurry up I wanna watch our kids beat Grimmy-Kitty's." Brooke said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me back over to our station. I saw Grimmjow walk over to his group only to have Holly glare at him as he approached.

After a few games I decided that it was time to 'break up' with Grimmjow. The teachers had called for a break in the games and everyone was mingling while eating the snacks that had been set out. Walking over, I sat down next to my fake boyfriend who ignored me and continued to eat his snack.

"What the hell? I come over here to sit with you and all you do is ignore me?" I demanded in mock anger, making sure to speak loud enough that Kirsten and Holly – who were sitting only a few tables away – could hear me.

"Do you always have to be so loud? Jesus you're annoying." Grimmjow spoke nonchalantly like he didn't care about this at all but I knew he was at least playing along a little since he made sure that the two girls behind us could hear what he was saying.

"Well if that's the way you feel then we're through!" Standing up, I marched away slightly sad that I hadn't gotten to hit Grimmjow but I knew it didn't matter seeing as I instantly heard two pairs of feet running after me.

"Oh my God Katie, that was amazing!" Kristen commended me.

"Yeah, that guy was a jerk!" Holly agreed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it really wasn't a serious relationship anyway." I told them as they continued telling me how good of a decision I made, which was kinda funny seeing as it was all planned.

"Hey Kat, what's going on?" Brooke asked as she walked over. She probably already knew what was 'going on' but was just asking for shits and giggles.

"Katie just broke up with that asshole Grimmjow!" Holly cheered happily.

"It was so cool, and a good thing too seeing as the guy was a total dick." Kristen agreed whole heartedly.

"Hey, dick or not the guys one of my best friends, so lay off." Brooke told them sounding genuinely offended about having her Sempai insulted like that. "Come on Katie, we have to go gather our troops for the next game." As we walked away I looked over to see Grimmjow staring at us quizzically with one eyebrow raised. Giving him and inconspicuous thumbs up he nodded slightly, still looking a little confused before turning his attention back to his food like the guy he is.

"So, now all you have to do is deal with Shuuhei." Brooke commented after we'd gathered up our children.

"I'll deal with that tomorrow, tonight we shall only worry about getting first place." The sixth graders around me cheered, having only heard the second half of my statement, and with that we prepared for war! Metaphorically of course.

**And that is that. Despite how nicely it wrapped up I can assure you that there will be more drama to come. Now, seeing as though Summer Vacation started yesterday, the updates should be coming much more rapidly but you still need to do your part to make sure we continue writing, soooo… REVIEW!**


	13. The Soul Society has no freakin CLUE!

**Ok Guys! It's time for our dear Frannie to take over for a bit. Yes Fran this chapter is for you, and why I didn't answer the phone when you called me hhehehe… I was in the ZONE! But anyways this is dedicated to Fran seeing as she needs some love too, so farewell, adieu, and I'll see you guys when you review! Much love, ~Kat-Chan~**

**Third Person**

"Fran, I want you to do me a favor." Aizen said smirking down at the girl. Fran glared back at the ex-Capitan.

"What could that be, Aizen Sama? She said sarcastically.

"I want you to go back to the Soul Society. I have information that the Head Captain is having a mandatory emergency meeting. I want to know what's going on in that meeting room and you will go and find out for me." Fran nodded saying nothing in the bastard's presence.

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." It was Tuesday night.

"You totally just ruined my movie date with Ulqui." She said still pissed off at Aizen.

"I'm sure you'll manage. Now get ready to leave." Fran stomped up the stairs and slammed the door without saying anything else to Aizen.

**OoOOoOOoOO **

The Soul Society was in a secretive panic. There was no sign of Aizen and even Squad Two and their awesome ninja powers could figure out what his next move was going to be. So being the lazy old man that he is, Yamamoto decided to have a Captain's meeting in his huge ass office. All of the Captains were arranged in their special spots that they always stand in and everything was quiet. But before Yamamoto could start the super secret Capitan's meeting, there were two small knocks and then the door was slammed off its hinges and a very hyper girl with glasses and a smirk on her face walked into the room.

"Hey guys, sorry about the door. I didn't think I hit it _that _hard." Fran said waving off the bunch of glares that she had received.

"Francesca, you have just interrupted an important Captain's meeting." Head Captain said glaring daggers at her. "We have classified information to discuss."

"Well I just decided to stop by and say hey and whatnot. I pretty much decided to come and visit. I got bored" She said ignoring the fact that the Head Captain had even said something to her. Fran went over to a cushion near a window against the east wall and made herself comfortable.

"You can wait until the meeting is over." Byakuya said giving her his signature "You're going to pay for this" look.

"How did you even get here?" Asked one of the many random Captains doing nothing but gawking at her rudeness.

"Well, lemme think." Fran said scratching her head and concentrating really hard. "Well, magic I guess."

"There is no such thing as magic." Scoffed Squad 12 Captain.

"What! Of course there is." Fran said pointing at him. "Do you believe in magic of young girl's heart?" She started singing before being hushed by the entire room. "Geeze I was just trying to get you guys to loosen up, gosh!"

"Well I think-" Head Captain was cut off again by the sound of pounding feet and a rather loud entrance by Ichigo.

"Oh yeah I followed him here!" Fran said pointing epically at Ichigo. "Ichi was a big help." She sat back and watched the chaos that ensued.

"You idiot, you need to be more careful!"

"Yeah Ichigo, how could you be so careless."

"You are so incompetent."

"Hey! Hold on a second. I didn't even know I was being followed." He said holding his hands out in front of him. This comment just made everything a few times worse and Fran sat back laughing her ass off watching it like a really good movie. After everyone had taken turns chewing the strawberry's ass out they all turned to Fran.

"We have to ask you to leave Francesca. You will be brought back later if you still want to talk to the Head Captain." Before our protagonist could reply, she was removed from the meeting room a little too forcibly.

Fran walked around the grounds of the Soul Society wondering how on earth she was going to do what Aizen told her to do. She paced back and forth glaring at where the Captain's Meeting was taking place. Fran looked up at the roof before getting a sneaky idea. Taking a ninja leap, she jumped onto the roof of Yamamoto's office. _"Man, those pointers from Ulqui-kun really make a difference" _she said quietly to herself and brushed the hair out of her face.

"The possibilities are too high. It's too much of a coincidence." The voice of Soi Fon said in an angry tone.

"From what Captain Hitsugaya has said in his reports, there is no doubt. They are either Espada or working for Aizen." Said another voice. This one probably belonged to Capitan Ukitake. Fran craned her neck down trying to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Then it's settled then, we have to relocate the girls. There are no more free options." The gravelly voice of Head Captain drowned out the other's voices. Fran was so shocked that she lost the grip on the roof and fell to the ground below. Thankfully it wasn't that long of a fall, only a few feet or so. Plus Fran landed in some bushes that padded her fall.

What in the world was that!" Fran made no movements hearing Kyouraku's voice by the window. "Hey, did you see that too Kenpachi?" There was a grunt and then Head Captain's voice came back.

"Shunsui! Either pay attention or leave my office."

"Yes Sir!" Lazy Captain said and his voice trailed away from the window. Before she could be discovered, Fran raced away from the window and down the path to the portal Aizen had set up for her to return home.

"They're gonna relocate us!" Fran started freaking out and her voice became higher with every word she said. "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" Fran reached the place the portal was supposed to open for her and jumped in before she could be spotted. This was big news; far bigger than just herself. Fran made a split decision to go find Brooke and Kat and let them know what was going on.

The portal opened and Fran walked out as the sun was setting. The bitter cold made her shiver and she walked into the house looking for Ulquiorra. Finally she found him sitting in his room asleep.

"Hey Ulqui! She said rushing over to him and shaking him awake. "I need you to take me to Camp! I have to go find Brooke and Kat!" She said shaking him harder. Ulquiorra sat up and stared plainly at her.

"Why would I do that!" he said in a somewhat sleepy voice.

"Because you love me now let's go!" She said pulling him out of his bed and down stairs. They left a few minutes later with Ulquiorra Sindoing as fast as Ulqui could go. Fran just hoped she could get to her friends before the Soul Society told the other Soul Reapers to put the plan into action.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it was kinda short but this chapter was really important to the story. Don't worry my little readers, all will be reveled shortly. So please REVIEW and tell us what you think! It will make my plot bunnies very happy, this way Brooke and I can get the next chapters out as soon as we can. ~Kat~ **


	14. They WHAT!

**A.N: Oh my God, I am soooooooo sorry that this chapter took me so bloody long! It's just that I went on vacation then my computer thought it would be fun to break and after I waited two freaking weeks to get it back it thought it'd be even more fun to break not one more time, not two more times, but THREE FUCKING MORE TIMES! !#$#$!#$!#$!#$!$%!%#%! Technology just moved up on my list of things that hate me. Right below small birds. Despite how horrible a sense of humor my laptop has, I really hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Brooke's Words of Wisdom: I wonder who was the first person to look at a chicken and say 'I'm going to eat the first thing that comes out of it's butt.'**

* * *

**Brooke**

"….. What 'cha doing?" I asked looking over at Grimmjow. We're currently all sitting around on the ice as Grimmjow tried to catch us some food. It was free time and Katie, Grimmjow and I had decided that we were going to tackle ice fishing after Kitty-san declared that he was an expert fisherman.

"HEY! Are you staring at by chest? Why are you staring at my boobs!" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest after I caught his eyes looking a little lower than my face. I struggled not to laugh at the indignant look he wore while trying to remain appauled.

"I'm not staring at your chest." He scoffed regaining his composer as he turned away from me.

"Are you saying that my boobs aren't good enough for you?" I said, my voice going up a few octaves as I spoke.

"Ok Grimmy!" Kat said popping up beside me, grabbing him by the shoulders and spinning him towards us. "You have two options, you can say yes or no. Both answers are WRONG, so pick wisely." I laughed at the guy and we watched as steam poured out of his ears while he figured out how to answer.

"Oh and if you don't answer, Brooke will think of the worse scenario possible and then you'll be really screwed." Kat shoved the kitty towards me and poked him until he gave an answer.

"Umm…" Grimmjow scratched his head and I fake gasped again.

"FINE! If that's how you really feel!" I then stormed off the ice in a mock rage and went for a walk. As I walked off the ice I heard Grimmjow and Katie arguing loudly on the ice causing me to smirk as I entered the woods. Looking up at the trees I figured that it was the perfect time to take a little 'me' break and to get away from the bickering of the sixth graders before heading back onto the ice to taunt Grimmy some more.

Resting my back up against a tree, I looked up at the sky and enjoyed the peace and quiet. As I stood there something in the distance broke my tranquility annoying me slightly. Deciding it was time to investigate, I began trudging through the snow as quietly as I could towards the sounds. When I was closer I realized that two people were talking quietly. Listening even closer I realized that I recognized the voices. It was Rangiku and Toshiro!

Obviously if they were trying this hard to be quiet and sneaky it couldn't be good, so I snuck even closer to try and hear what they were saying.

"…appears that we were correct." I heard Toshiro state. Shifting where I was, I tried to get closer so I could hear them better without drawing their attention.

"Wait so you mean…" Rangiku trailed off sounding really confused and worried. This only made me even more anxious to hear what they were talking about seeing as our busty orange haired friend was rarely serious.

"Yes, I mean to say that it seems that-" It seemed that fate decided that this was the perfect time to ruin my life, once again, as I lost my footing and as I tried to regain my balance my foot stepped loudly on a twig, effectively drawing the two soul reapers attention.

"Who's there?" From my spot hiding behind a nearby tree I could hear the short captain yell in my general direction and I knew I had been caught. Sighing in defeat, I stepped out from behind the tree with my hands raised in a sign of surrender.

"Calm down Shorty, it's just me." I spoke nonchalantly but when Toshiro didn't even try to correct me in how to properly address him I knew that I had been right in believing the two had been discussing something very important. "What's up?"

"Oh, uh, nothing! Captain hear was simple reminding me to work on my paperwork while we're, that's all." Rangiku replied sheepishly causing me to raise an eye brow at her answer.

"That must be some pretty important paperwork then, figuring that 'Shiro over there didn't even react to my Shorty comment." I pointed out as I walked over to them.

"How much did you hear?" Toshiro demanded.

"From the 'we were correct' comment." I told them and Toshiro seemed to relax a little realizing that I hadn't heard anything devastating which only made me want to know what they had been talking about more. "By the way, what were you correct about?" My inquiry seemed to make Toshiro tense back up. What could they have been right about? Maybe they knew that Katie, Fran and I were still working for Aizen. But that couldn't be true seeing as they didn't seem to be upset that I was there, just that I had heard them talking.

"When you need to know you will be told." Toshiro told me. Raising an eyebrow skeptically, I crossed my arms defiantly over my chest before speaking again.

"If it deals with my friends or me then I need to know now." The midget Captain glared slightly at my stubborn defiance but there was no way that I was going to back down.

"Maybe we should tell her Captain, she's right and it's not like she's not going to find out soon anyway." Rangiku pointed out causing me to smile triumphantly, happy that I had the carrot top on my side. Tapping my foot as I waited for a responds I watched Toshiro glance between Rangiku and me before giving up and sighing.

"Fine." I felt my body tense slightly as I waited for Toshiro to fill me in on the secret of the hour, almost as if my body was trying to prepare me for the bad news that was sure to come. "We've had our suspicions for a while but it appears that some of your 'friends' are actually in fact working for Aizen. They may even be Arrancars masquerading as humans." While Toshiro spoke I feel my jaw drop slightly and my eyes widen. Questions flooded my brain as I tried to figure out what I'd just been told.

The Soul Reapers knew.

They FUCKING KNEW!

"Wh-what?" I stuttered slightly as I tried to by myself more time to figure out what to do.

"We believe that Aizen has planted agents in your school to befriend you so that he can keep any eye on the three of you." Crap, they really did know. Stepping backwards slightly, I knew that I needed to get to Katie and tell her what I'd just found out.

"That c-can't be right… I need to talk to Katie." And with that I turned around and started sprinting in the opposite direction. As I ran I could hear Rangiku calling after me but I had a head start and I doubted that either Soul Reaper was going to try and stop me.

By the time I got onto the frozen lake I noticed that everyone was going in. Running up to my friend who was trying to usher the munchkins back to the main lodge I grabbed her arm and pulled her with me and away from the group.

"What the hell Brooke?" Katie demanded as I looked for a secluded place to inform her on what I'd found out. When I finally stopped Katie leaned against a tree while staring at me quizzically. She was panting slightly from having to full out sprint while being decked out in winter gear that she really didn't need.

"I ran into Rangiku and Toshiro." I told her bluntly while I bounced on the balls of my feet. Despite having sprinted double the distance that Katie had I could feel electricity bouncing from cell to cell in agitation.

"Yeah, and?" She spoke slowly trying to calm my nerves but she hadn't been the one to have found out that the Soul Reapers knew about the 'Spada so she didn't realize how hopeless her attempt was.

"They know about the 'Spada!" I blurted out to see her expression change from confused to just plain dumbfounded.

"They what?" She demanded finally seeing why I was acting so weird and how dire the situation was.

"They know that the guys are Arrancars." I then proceeded to tell Katie how exactly I came to figure this out. As I talked I could clearly see on her face just how worried she was and I could tell that she was just as confused as I was as to how the Soul Reapers this whole thing out.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Katie asked finally.

"I have no bloody idea; I just wish I knew what they were going to do with information now that they have it. Now that they know they could try to harm the guys!" The very idea of my friends getting hurt formed a knot in my stomach.

"I think we need to figure out a way to talk to one of the 'Spada. Maybe one of them will know what to do." Katie suggested. The very idea of getting help sounded extremely appeasing to me, but there was one big problem.

"Rangiku and Toshiro at the very will be looking for us seeing as I ran off and they know it was to go find you and if they see us talking with one of the 'Spada they might figure out that we're still working with Aizen." I pointed out only to see the oh so familiar spark appear in Katie's eye.

"They we're just going to have to be very sneaky."

Apparently being sneaky means hiding in a closet and grabbing the first 'Spada that walks by. We decided that only one of us would be do this to lower the chances of getting caught. This so happened to be me. Currently I was basically being raped by a vacuumed cleaner while I waited by the door to grab a 'Spada and tell them to meet us in the woods in a half hour. Finally I saw a shadow in front of the door with a Reishi signal attached to it that I recognized.

"Ah-mmph!" Grimmjow yelled before I covered his mouth with my hand while motioning him to be quiet. "What the hell are you doing in here woman?" He demanded quietly as soon as I uncovered his mouth.

"Hiding in a closet with you. Geeze Puma-Sempai, keep up." I told. Even in the limited light of the closet I could see him glaring at me, but I chose to ignore it. "But seriously. I need you to meet Katie and me in the woods on the other side of the lake in a half an hour, go it?" He nodded slowly, probably wondering what kind of drugs I was on, causing me to smile. "Good." And with that I pushed him out of the closet and re-closed the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" I heard a muffled voice ask my sempai.

"It's fucking messy as hell in there." I couldn't help but snicker slightly as I heard two sets a footsteps fad away. Once I was sure that no one was nearby, I snuck out of the closet and back outside to find Katie.

"Who'd you get?" Katie asked as I made my way back over to her.

"Grimmjow." I told her only to get a smirk back.

"Well that must have been an awkward conversation." She said slyly.

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling really confused, I just told him to meet us in the woods in a half an hour, what's so awkward about that?

"You, and him, stuck in a dark closet together…." Katie trailed off smirking evilly at me.

"Sh-Shut Up!" I yelled despite the light blush creeping onto my cheeks. Kat laughed at my reaction before I tried to kill her.

Half an hour later Grimmjow came trudging through the deep snow looking for Katie and myself. I'd quit trying to kill my curly headed friend and we were now trying to figure out how to tell Grimmjow what's going on without him trying to go kill someone.

"What do you guys want?" The blue haired 'Spada asked as he walked over to us, obviously feeling a little annoyed about having to walk all the way over here just to talk to us.

"I overheard some important news from the Soul Reapers and Katie and I thought it would be best to make sure a 'Spada knew what was going on before we could figure out what we should do." I told him, knowing not to break the information to him as bluntly as I had Katie in fear of the repercussions.

"So? It's not like those Soul Reapers are much of a threat." Grimmjow shrugged before sticking his hands in his coat pockets. I momentarily wondered if, even after finding out what happened in the Manga, if he really felt that confident.

"You see apparently-" Katie was cut off before she could inform Grimmjow of what was going on by two familiar Reishi signals.

"Guys!" Turning my head to the left I was still surprised to see Fran and Ulquiorra standing side by side.

"Fran! Ulquiorra! What are you guys doing here?" Katie asked as we temporarily forgot about filling Grimmjow in on to what was happening with the Soul Reapers.

"It's the Soul Reapers, they-"

"Know about the 'Spada pretending to be teens at school, we already know." It was Katie's turn to cut Fran off this time. Despite Katie's almost nonchalant way of speaking Fran still seemed rather jumpy as she waved her hands in front of her to dismiss Kat's words.

"They WHAT?" Grimmjow demanded but we ignored the angry blue kitty.

"No, it's worse than that." Fran spoke sounding strangely foreboding compared to her usually hyper exterior, "They've decided to relocate us." Instantly Katie and I froze in place. They were going to do _WHAT_!

"WHAT?" Grimmjow demanded what I knew both Katie and I were thinking.

"What he said!"

"I overheard a Captain's meeting and they said that they didn't think we were safe living alone with some of our classmates working for Aizen so they're relocating us." I couldn't believe it, they were going to make us leave the 'Spada, again! While Fran told us the story of how Aizen had sent her to the Soul Society to spy on the Soul Reapers I sat in the snow and tried to figure out what we were should do now.

"Maybe we should contact Aizen and ask him what he wants us to do?" Katie suggested after Fran had finished speaking.

"No!" Fran objected before anyone else got the chance to. We all turned to stare at her, causing her to blush slightly as we waited for an explanation. "Whenever I've been around him lately I get this feeling that he's up to something bad and I don't like it."

"Then it's probably a good idea to handle this ourselves." Katie agreed causing Grimmjow to sigh noisily.

"If that's so then what are we supposed to do?" he demanded sounding extremely impatient.

"Well we could always agree to go with the Soul Reapers." I suggested getting a lot of weird looks from my friends. "Just hear me out, if we go with them there's less of a chance that they'll suspect that we're working against them and while we're there we can try to persuade them into believing out friends are nothing but human."

"And what happened when you can't persuade them?" Grimmjow demanded, it seemed like nothing could make him happy.

"Then you get to play the part of the knight in shining armor and rescue us damsels in distress." I placed a hand over my heart mockingly as Katie rolled her eyes at me.

"Come on Brooke, be serious." She chastised despite the fact I was, in fact, quite serious. Except the part about being a damsel in distress of course.

"No, I think Brooke has a point," Fran defended for me, "it may be the only option we have that won't make it impossible for us to return to normal after awhile." Both of us turned to Katie to see if she'd be on board with our decision or if she'd make us find a new plan.

"Fine." She sighed, relenting to Fran and me causing quite an uproar in the peanut gallery.

"Whoa, there is no fucking way you three are just going to go with the Soul Reapers." Grimmjow objected.

"Come off it Grimmjow, you forget that they want to do this to try and _protect us_. We'll be fine" I told him only to get a glare in return.

"She's right Grimmjow. This is our best bet of keeping any advantages that we may have." Ulquiorra agreed, although I could tell he didn't like the idea based on how protectively he was holding Fran. After that we decided it was best if Katie, Fran and I separated from Ulquiorra and Grimmjow before going to find Rangiku. Katie was upset because she wouldn't be able to say good bye to Stark but she knew that she couldn't risk being seen by a Soul Reaper.

We ended up finding the Soul Reapers having a mini 'meeting' in the middle of the woods thanks to the sheer amount of Reishi they gave off and Fran, who is the master seeker in 'Hide 'N Go Seek'.

"Guys!" Rangiku shouted when she saw us. Instantly the entire ensemble of Shinigami turned to look at us, "Oh my Kami, we were so worried about you!" She told us as she ran up and gave us all a hug.

"Looks like we won't need to have a search party." Ikkaku joked before getting elbowed by Shuuhei.

"Hey Fran, where did you come from?" Renji asked noticing the sudden appearance of our friend.

"I overheard what you guys said about the Arrancar and the relocating at the Captain's meeting so I got here as fast as I could to tell Katie and Brooke what was going on." She explained. Luckily no one asked about how she left the Soul Society or how she got here so fast.

"I'm so sorry about scaring you Brooke, I didn't know it would freak you out that bad." Rangiku apologized and I realized that _that's_ why they thought I ran off.

"It's okay, I'm just glad we know what's going on?" I said although it sounded a little bit like a question more than a statement.

"In any case it'd be best if we leave now rather than wait for the Arrancar to figure out that something's up." Toshiro stated causing the others to agree with him as Katie and I shared a look. They really don't have a clue, do they? "Let's move out."

**END CHAPTER!**

**A.N: There you go. Hopefully nothing to traumatic will happen to Katie's computer and she'll be able to update relatively soon. **

**One review can save up to THREE LIVES! Be a life saver, REVIEW!**


	15. Oh Boy

**Ok so you know how Brooke was saying that her computer broke and we were hoping that mine wouldn't? Well guess what! THE FUCKING THING BROKE! And I had to send it in to the same place that Brooke did…and it took for freaking ever to get back….I WILL NEVER GO THERE AGAIN! So the broken computer and lack of motivation really didn't solve my delay in the newest chapter. Soooo sorry for the delay everyone; hopefully this makes it up to you :D **

**~Kat-Chan~ **

So there I was….an hour car ride stuck in the back of a squished stalker van in between Shuuhei and Renji. Yup a stalker van, one of those monster things that can hold like 50 people! Brooke and Fran were happy because they got the middle row of seats and had room to chill without being squished. I was not so lucky. Those stupid bastards made me sit in the back with our entire amount luggage, Shuuhei, and Renji. Thanks to Rangiku's ridiculous number of suitcases and duffle bags there wasn't a whole lot of room.

Why did fate hate me? Wasn't it enough that I didn't get to say goodbye to Stark? Now I was sitting next to the person that could ruin my relationship and my life at the same time! God did the world hate me! Luckily I got a note to Stark through Grimmy but it wasn't the goodbye I wanted. After everyone was packed in the van we drove slowly back home.

"Ok we're about five minutes from town so everyone wake up." Ikkaku said from behind the wheel. Yes everyone Ikkaku was _driving_, scary thought isn't it? I always thought he might get road rage but he's nice and calm and all the silence put me right to sleep. Hey three days nonstop with little kids really wears you out so I think we deserve a nap.

Currently my head was on Renji's shoulder and my feet were propped up on the back of the seat behind us. Unfortunately for Brooke and Fran my feet happened to be stuck right between their heads and I hoped they stunk a little too because I have a feeling they were the reason I was sitting back there with Shuuhei. So as I stretched out I made sure I stuck a foot in each of their faces and got very grumpy replies which made me happy to no end.

We slowly made our way through town and I looked out the window enjoying the view. It had recently snowed and everything was covered in a blanket of snow and the sunshine made everything sparkle. We drove by the lake and watched people ice fishing and riding snowmobiles. Ikkaku drove us out past the city limits and took a side road next to one of the daycares. We drove for a few seconds before pulling into the driveway of an old run down house.

"This is it?"

"This is it." Shuuhei replied from next to me causing me to raise an eyebrow at him. This defiantly wasn't what I was expecting. I mean, it wasn't a shack or anything but it looked like it could comfortably fit only two people, not ten.

"Da fuck?" Fran asked groggily as she looked out the window at the _small_ house in front of us. "What is _that_ supposed to be?"

"That's our house!" Rangiku chimed in from the passenger seat before stretching.

"You do realize that we need to fit ten people in there don't you?" I asked quizzically causing the red head to pout.

"Oh, _I_ know that but captain made us get it since it was the cheapest." She told us.

"Cheapskate." Fran mumbled under her breath as she glared at the house while people started to get out of the car, "That settles it, I'm sleeping outside."

"You do realize that it's going to get below freezing tonight right?" Renji asked as he climbed over all the bags to get out.

"Duh, that's why I'm taking Katie with me! She's like a space heater!" The psychic declared causing me to freeze where I was to look at her quizzically.

"To hell I am. I don't care how small the house is, I'm sleeping inside where it's warm!" I told her before hoping out of the car myself. Once outside I realized that despite the small size, the area was perfect for the Soul Reapers. The property was big, giving everyone room to train and thanks to how far the house was form the road and all the trees it would be almost impossible for an onlooker to see something. Of course, I don't think that there would be anyone to see seeing as we were in the middle of nowhere!

Shaking my head at my friends I grabbed my stuff from the van and walked into the house. Once inside I realized that despite the small size it didn't feel _too_ cramped on the inside, of course nine other people weren't inside it yet. The front door led into the living room/kitchen/dining area which led off to two different rooms, one of which I could only hope was a bathroom, I'd really hate to be forced to go outside to use an outhouse in the middle of winter.

"Don't drop them!" I turned my attention back outside to see Rangiku yelling at Ikkaku as Chrome Dome struggled to carry his bags and _all five_ of hers. The poor guy looked like a pack mule.

"Shut up Rangiku!" Ikkaku yelled over his shoulder, loosing focus of the ground just long enough for a sheet of black ice to catch him off guard, sending him and all seven bags to the ground.

"Now look what you've done!" Rangiku shouted as she marched over to where Ikkaku laid surrounded by snow and duffel bags, most of which had come open from the fall and had their contents splayed across the ground.

"This wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have packed so much stuff!" Ikkaku countered as he stood back up, brushing the snow from his clothes as he did so. It was at this point that I decided I should probably go unpack before the fight moved into the house and I lost the chance.

Walking farther into the house and away from the door, I stood in the middle of the living room and stared at the two doors as I tried to force them to tell me where to put my bag. I was so focused on trying to decide which door to try first that I didn't even realize that someone was sneaking up on me until it was too late.

"What are you doing?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when Shuuhei spoke. Turning around as fast as I could, I found myself standing face to face with the one person who could ruin my relationship with Stark and I found myself blushing.

"I'm, uh," I stuttered as I tried to control the blood rushing to my face, "I'm trying to figure out where to put my stuff." I had to mentally smack myself when my cheeks started heating up even more as Shuuhei chuckled.

"There's not enough room for everyone down here, so you're staying upstairs with Rangiku." He told me causing me to cock my head to one side as he pointed towards one of the two doors.

"This place has an upstairs?"

"It has an attic if that counts." Sweat dropping at the idea of staying in an attic, I thanked Shuuhei before heading towards the door before he had a chance to ask if I needed help. Once I got behind the door, I trudged up the stairs until I reached the top where I found a small room with one twin size bed. It wasn't as bad as I had expected actually, nowhere near the size of my room in Los Noches, but it could've been much worse. I still hoped that we wouldn't have to stay here very long; I was going to miss living with the Arrancar, manly Stark, too much to bare it.

As I stood in the middle of the room I heard another person walking up the steps. Turning around I found a rather disgruntled Fran standing at the top of the stairs looking around with a face that told me she felt the same as I did about our rooming situation.

"This sucks." She said finally after getting a good look at the room.

"I know right?" I agreed, "Have your visions given you any hint as to how long we're going to be here for?" I looked at her hopefully but she only shook her head.

"Sometimes I see us back in only two weeks, sometimes I see us still here after two months; there are too many variables to be sure." She told me sadly causing me to sigh.

"Damn, let's hope it's the two week version, I don't know if I can stay away from Stark for that long." I admitted knowing that Fran would be able to relate to my situation.

"I know what you mean. I mean, I know I'll still see Ulqui at school, but it's not like we can really interact seeing as the soul reapers might get suspicious." Nodding I walked over to the one window the attic had and looked out it. The view was similar to the one at Brooke's house in that the trees seemed to go on forever, but just knowing that I wouldn't see my friends outside made me sad. Glancing downwards I saw Renji and Ikkaku outside cutting wood it seemed to heat our little house and I got an idea.

"Hey Fran, I think I have an idea to help us get our minds off our troubles."

Our prey stood only a couple feet in front of us, totally unaware to our presence. My partner in crime and I made sure to keep our Reishi unnoticeable as we made sure we were prepared for our strike. We didn't want our victims to know what we were up too until it was too late. Looking across the small divide to Fran I saw her give me the signal before both of us popped up from our hiding spots.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" We cried together causing Renji and Ikkaku to jump as we began bombarding them with snowball and other frozen flying projectiles. I believe I even saw a couple frozen fish sticks in the ammo.

"What the fuck?" Ikkaku demanded as he and pineapple tried to defend themselves. It took them a minute before they realized what was going on and started fighting back. The guys started flinging snowballs back at us with just as much force as we had.

"Take no prisoners!" Fran yelled before tackling Ikkaku to give him a whitewash.

"GAH!" The now snow covered Ikkaku yelled as snow was pushed viciously into his face. Laughing I ran away from Renji as he tried to seek revenge for his fallen comrade. Of course, this couldn't take the form of actually _helping_ said comrade; that would be far too simple.

"You'll never take me alive!" I yelled as I ran through the trees to Fran and my 'secrete base'.

"Ready partner?" I nearly jumped when I saw said psychic sitting in our base waiting for me.

"How did you get here?" I asked feeling extremely confused as I heard Renji thundering through the snow somewhere behind me.

"Don't question me!" Fran declared epically before returning to business. Grabbing a handful of snow, she looked out of our tree fort for our victim. Finally Renji came into view and we could both seem that he had met back up with Ikkaku at some point and they were both searching for Fran and me. Giving me 'the nod' we both let our snow drop on the two soul reapers' heads. As it fell however, I heated it up just enough to cause the snow to turn into its liquid state, soaking both guys to the bone before taking away my heat and letting the air chill the water once again.

"COLD!" Both Ikkaku and Renji yelled causing Fran and me to laugh our asses off before realizing that they were now out for our blood. Yelling, the two of us darted out of the tree and towards the house where we knew we could find sanctuary. Running into said tiny house Fran and I quickly locked all the doors and windows before snickering evilly at our actions.

"Do I even want to know?" I burst into a new round of laughter at the look Brooke was giving us as I tried to get out 'no' causing said friend to sigh. "Come on, I'll make you guys some hot chocolate." Cheering Fran and I got up and followed Brooke into the kitchen to watch her make us our much deserved hot coco while listening to Ikkaku and Renji beg to be let back in.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**END CHAPTER!**

**A.N. This is Brooke and I have to say Katie and I are REAAAALLLLYYYYY sorry about the wait. To go along with the technical problems to two of us seem to incur and high school (which is being a dick might I add) we have even more drama going on. I'm not going to go into detail but I'll just say it's a really shitty situation, so please just bare with us while we get through it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Gnomes

**A.N: Hey dudes, surprised to see this out all ready? Well, lucky for you guys I went home early yesterday so I was able to get most of the chapter done and I finished the rest of it today. It's a little short, but I hope the humor/speed of update makes up for it. Enjoy!**

**Brooke's Words of Wisdom: The next time someone says "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me " HIT THEM WITH A DICTIONARY! **

**Brooke**

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as Ikkaku and Renji moaned on the couch. Both were wrapped up in several blankets shivering like total wusses. Apparently no one told them that it's cold in Michigan, and if you're in the cold too long you tend to get sick. Of course, since Fran and Katie were the reason said wusses were sick, they were the ones in charge of taking care of two cry babies.

"It's soooo cold." Renji complained as Ikkaku sneezed for the fifteenth time in a span of five minutes. I saw Katie glare at the pair from the kitchen before sending a baseball size fireball at them only to fizzle out before it hit the ground only feet in front of me after missing both targets. Obviously Katie had learned her lesson from last time.

"That any better?" The pyro smirked as Ikkaku glared at her.

"You should've seen the looks on your faces!" Fran laughed from beside her.

"Would you stop that?" Ikkaku demanded angrily causing Katie too fain confusion as she tried her best to act genuinely hurt by his comment.

"Oh what ever are you talking about? I was merely trying to help warm you up; I'm worried about your well being Ikkaku, is that so bad?" Next to her Fran burst out laughing once again totally oblivious to the evil look she received from Baldy-Chan.

"Yeah Chrome Dome, maybe if you and Pineapple Head over there stopped complaining about the temperature Katie would stop caring." I told them from my spot by the wall, "Oh, and by the way Katie, if I get hit next time I will make lightning bolts rain down upon your head." I threatened causing said Pyro to laugh.

"Bring it on Sparky!" Katie threatened causing me to get up slowly as we stared each other down. I could feel everyone's eyes on us before I darted across the room and tackled my dear friend to the ground where we began to 'fight'.

"What are you two doing?"Pausing, both Katie and I looked up to see Toshiro staring at us questioningly from the door way, his hair still covered in snow.

"Proving once again how badly we underestimate your stupidity Snowflake." I smile before dodging a hit from Katie for being a smartass. "I mean, we are looking for gnomes."

"Yeah, they want to ask them why they spell their name with a random 'G'." Fran added from her spot on the counter. She'd moved up there sometime while Katie and I were 'fighting' and had yet to get back down despite the look she got from Shiro.

"And then we plan on taking over their civilization before leading them on an attack against humanity!" Katie told Toshiro earning all three of us a very strange look. "Actually, that sounds pretty fun, we should do that!"

"Just don't destroy anything." Toshiro said before walking into the living room to yell at Ikkaku and Renji for getting themselves sick.

"Well how do you propose we go about finding the gnomes?" Fran asked moving back to our conversation after laughing at Ikkaku and Renji.

"I say we attack Toshiro and get the answers from him." Katie decided. Why would Toshiro know where the gnomes are? Well because he's so small he HAS to be a gnome!

"On it!" Fran and I told Katie with matching grins before sneaking into the living room to surround said not-so-secrete-gnome. It was extremely hard to do seeing as the living room/kitchen is pretty darn small and has very few things to hide behind but we were able to do it seeing as Toshiro was so wrapped up in yelling at his two sick underlings. Once we were both in place I turned to Katie only to see here snickering rather loudly. Shushing her I turned back to Fran and waited for the signal that we had just made up.

"NOW!" Subtle signal huh? The two of us jumped at the same time only for him to move out of the way before we were able to tackle him, causing us to ram into each other. Of course, seeing as this is _us_ we are talking about, this set back didn't too much to deter us.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Toshiro demanded from his spot only a few feet away from us. Instead of responding however, Fran and I attacked him once again and this time he didn't move in time to dodge us.

"TAKE US TO YOUR PEOPLE!" I yelled as we struggled to pin the captain to the ground.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, we know you know!" Fran added only furthering the poor captain's confusion.

"Know what?" Toshiro demanded only to cause both Fran and I to stop what we were doing to stare at him as if he was stupid.

"Where the gnomes are of course." Shiro's face dropped at my reply causing Katie to snicker from her spot.

"Why in the world would I know where the gnomes are?" He questioned us tremendously calm compared to how he was acting only moments before.

"Because you're a gnome silly!" Fran chirped causing a real life anime vein to appear on said gnome's forehead.

"And what makes you believe I'm a gnome?" I couldn't help but snicker myself as Shiro spoke through gritted teeth, obviously not used to our shenanigans yet.

"Because you're so short! Duh!" I told him while grinning lopsidedly. It was at this point that Katie burst out in laughter along with the rest of the room. As Fran and I began laughing as well it was obvious that beneath us Toshiro was getting pretty pissed off.

"Let me up, now." The short captain demanded and seeing as both Fran and I valued our lives, we quickly scampered away only to cause the room to erupt into even more laughter.

"We'll get the information from you one way or another!" Katie yelled as she and Fran high tailed it up stairs to our attic room to continue plotting. I was about to go with them but stopped when I saw that downstairs was going to be much more entertaining. It seems Ikkaku, and Renji were really trying their best to tease Toshiro while his lieutenant searched the cabinets for alcohol. According to her somebody moved her 'stash' and she was determined to find it. I could see that Yumichika was in the bathroom looking at himself in the only mirror in the entire place while Shuuhei seemed content to just watch like me.

Looking around I realized the scene reminded me a lot of the 'Spada back home. They were just as exuberant loud as the 'Spada but at the same time it just wasn't the same. Maybe it was the lack of death threats filling the air but I could tell that even if we were going to be staying here for two weeks it was going to feel like a lot longer.

Suddenly there was a screech and a bunch of giggles from the attic above us that caused everyone to shut up and look at the ceiling.

"I got it!" I yelled before jumping up and running towards the door that hid the staircase. Once inside the closed off stair case I dashed up the steps to find Katie hiding behind Fran from…. A random black streak…

"What is it?" Katie asked as the thing swooped at my head causing me to have to duck.

"It's a bat you silly!" Fran laughed before holding out her hand only for the little thing to land in it much to our surprise.

"Look, it likes you Franny!" Katie laughed as she peeked over her friends shoulder.

"Of course it likes me! All bats like me!" Fran declared causing Katie and me to crack up as she smiled proudly at her comment.

"Isn't he cute?" I asked as the tiny little bat started to fall asleep in Fran's cupped hands.

"What should we name him?" Katie asked putting all three of us in deep thought.

"What about, Ulqui Jr.?" Fran suggested causing Katie and I too smile.

"Ulqui Jr., it's perfect! Now all we have to do is find a spot for him to sleep so Rangiku doesn't catch sight of him and make us get rid of him." I said causing the three of us to start searching around the small room. Finally Katie found a spot where the rafters met the wall that was big enough for Ulqui Jr. to hide yet hidden enough that Rangiku would see him a freak out.

"Night Ulqui Jr.!" We all called just as Rangiku walked up the stairs.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked causing all three of us to jump before turning around making sure she couldn't see are hiding spot.

"I see nothing!" I cried as I looked around the room suspiciously.

"Well…. Whatever it is you guys should come downstairs, Yumichika is putting makeup on Renji and Ikkaku while they're sleeping, it's hilarious!" She told us. Now that's a sight I HAD to see and based on the looks I got from Katie and Fran, the felt the same way.

"Coming!" I all cried quietly before rushing downstairs, taking Rangiku with us. Once down there we found Renji was already decked out with dark brown eye shadow and bright red lip stick while Yumichika was working on putting mascara on Ikkaku.

"Dude, I'm soooo helping you Yumi!" Katie whispered as she walked next to the couch to help our feathery friend with his prank.

"Me too!" Fran agreed. I of course hung back and watched seeing as I couldn't put makeup on a person for the life of me. I also wanted to stay away from the trio just in case they decided to make ME their next victim. When they finally finished both Renji and Ikkaku looked a little bit like clowns and when they woke up due to our laughter they were out for blood – namely, Katie's, Fran's, and Yumichika's blood – despite their 'illness'. There tirade was only stopped when Toshiro finally emerged from whatever rock he went to hide under after the whole 'gnome' episode to keep to duo from killing anyone.

"Hey Katie, is it just me, or is it starting to feel a little bit more like it did at my house?" I asked my friend as we watched Pineapple and Chrome Dome fought over the bathroom sink to be able to wash off the pound of makeup they were each wearing.

"Naw, it's just as hectic." She laughed, "But I can't wait to see the guys at school on Monday so things can get back to normal." I nodded at her comment but I couldn't help but silently add if they get back to normal.

.

.

.

**END CHAPTER!**

**A.N: There we have it! Chapter sixteen! I have to thank you all that have stuck with us and continued to read and review throughout the series so far and I can only hope that you continue with us. You are the reason Katie and I keep typing up chapter! Thanks so much!**

**Please Review!**


	17. It's A SNOWBEAST!

**Alright, it's been nearly a year since our last update so we thought, hey, why the hell not. Even if no one is reading this we'll try to keep writing because this is such fun to write, life has just been hell since you last hear from us.**

**Kat**

Waking up early Monday morning I looked at me clock only to find I was running almost a whole hour late! Literally jumping up out of bed I raced down and into the bathroom. Rushing through my morning routine I got out of the bathroom only to find that the house was completely dark, the living room floor was still covered with my more masculine soul reaper friends (and Yumichika) all sleeping soundly. Feeling more than a little confused I turned towards the attic door only to see Fran stepping down sleepily.

"What are you doing?" She asked raising one eye brow questioningly while rubbing the sleepies out of her other eye.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? School starts in twenty minutes, go get dressed!" I told her loudly causing some of the guys to stir but none woke up. Too bad for them, they can walk to school.

"Dude, chill. It's a snow day." Fran told me tiredly before heading back up to bed.

"How do you know?" I asked only to get a 'duh' look from our resident psychic. "Sorry, dumb question." What? I woke up only thirty minutes ago; I have the right to ask stupid questions. Although I was slightly upset that I wasn't going to be able to see Stark today that was over ruled by the awesome feeling of getting a snow day. Following Fran back upstairs, I went to bed to enjoy the extra hours of sleep I had been given.

"Wake up Katie, you're gonna miss it!" My extra couple of hours felt more like two seconds as I opened my eyes to Fran shaking me harshly, yet refusing to speak above a whisper. Shrugging her hand off, I turned over, still dreaming of going back to sleep. "No, seriously, this is going to be hilarious!"

"What?" I asked turning over to look at her skeptically only to see her wearing a superhero mask much like the one she wore at the soul society.

"I can't tell you, you have to come downstairs!" My mask clad friend urged, grabbing onto my arm and pulling me up to my feet. Sighing I followed her down the stairs only to see Brooke standing on the sofa with a mask of her own on. Before I could question it however, Fran covered my mouth while signaling me to be quiet. It wasn't untill I was pulled onto the sofa to stand between my two friends that I realized what was going on. Getting ready while Brooke counted down on her fingers, we all jumped together and landed with a splash, sending Ichigo and Renji hurtling into the air.

"What the hell?" Ichigo demanded sopping wet, apparently _someone_ isn't a morning person. Sitting up I saw Fran and Brooke were both in similar conditions as Ichigo. Alright, for those of you that are confused, this is what happened. Ichigo and Renji were sleeping on an old water bed mattress which the three of us jumped on, bursting the mattress and giving the two boys a couple of first class tickets to the floor.

"Fantastic." Brooke replied smiling cheekily at him from her spot on the ground causing the substitute Soul Reaper to huff angrily.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Renji demanded, his face matching the color of his hair.

"Okay~!" Fran agreed heartily just upsetting the duo even more which only made the whole thing that much funnier.

"You broke our bed, now what are we going to sleep on?" Ichigo asked.

"The floor!" Fran, Brooke and I responded together causing Berry-Kun and Pineapple head to facepalm. What? All the other guys slept on the floor (or the sofa), why were they so special that they got to sleep on a mattress? And one filled with water at that! It was at this time that Toshiro re-entered the room from wherever he had been to find a good portion of the living room soaked along with Renji, Ichigo, Fran, Brooke and me. Needless to say he was not happy, so he made Ichi and Renji clean up while locking the three of us outside. Pfft, like that will stop us.

"So…. Now what?" I asked, turning to my two friends as soon as Toshiro had shut the door.

"I dunno…" Fran replied. Looking down I found Brooke Crouching on the ground rolling a ball of snow.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" I asked, still staring at said friend, not surprised when she didn't look up from her work.

"Making a snow man." Alright, now while the thing she was building could be called a snowman, I don't think it really deserved the title. It was only about a foot off the ground and looked like it was about to fall over at any minute.

"Dude, that's not a snowman." Fran laughed, speaking my thoughts causing Brooke to glare as she picked up her snow-squirt and threw it at her. "Hey!" It became quiet for a moment as we stared at the lump of snow now on the ground that looked more like a snowball than a snowman. Finally a grin broke across Fran's face, "I got an idea, and it involves making a real snowman, but we're going to need as much snow from the yard as we can get." Raising an eyebrow at my friend she refused to tell us what she wanted to do untill we got all the snow, so we got to work.

Piling as much snow as we could into loads we moved all the snow we could from the front yard to the back (without getting too much dirt). While doing this we got the attention of the Soul Reapers inside of the house we were currently locked out of.

"What are you guys doing?" Ichigo asked, having opened a window to communicate only to get a snow ball to the face.

"Don't worry 'bout it Ichi-Bichi!" Brooke barked as she returned to work. Once we had all the snow we needed Fran finally told us her idea. At first it wasn't so bad, each ball would start out with only one person needing to push it but eventually all three of us would be forcing it through the snow. Stacking was even worse. You know, this should be considered a normal workout session, extreme snowman building.

The sun had lane down and gone to bed by the time we'd finished our endeavor, only stopping when Brooke and Fran needed to force me to warm their still beating hearts hands. If we hadn't been forced into Gigais it would've been easier but we were able to finish either way. Stepping back to look at our finished work I couldn't help but snicker.

"Kinda makes you feel like Aizen don' it?" Brooke asked as we gazed at our snow-women. There were three large snowmen all lined up, each at least ten feet tall and while they were still snowmen, there was an obvious likeness between each of the snowpeeps and us.

"No wonder he's such an ass, this is hilarious!" I laughed as a small crowed formed exiting the small shack that we'd spent the day locked out of.

"Really? This is was you spent all day making?" Renji asked as haughtily. Ha, he's just jealous he doesn't have a ten foot snowman in his likeness.

"We really should let you outside alone huh?" Ichigo said shaking his head earning him his second snowball in the face of the day. "What? Why didn't he didn't get hit by a snowball?" Cue third snowball.

"Don't be mean just because you know we're awesome." I said, sticking my tongue out at the two oh-so maturely.

"What an unbeautiful sight." Yumichika sighed, wishing he had a ten foot snowwoman in his likeness.

"You're so pretty!" Fran, Brooke and I chorused causing the feathered Soul Reaper to hum in appreciation before going inside.

"You're all idiots." Toshiro announced finally, rubbing his temples to try and fend off the impending headache.

"Don't worry 'Shiro, we made one for you too! It's right over there…." I said, pointing off towards the corner of the yard where a lone snowman stood barely two feet tall, "We thought we did a pretty good job building to scale."

"Yeah, you know, considering you being a gnome and all…" Fran trailed off causing lil' o' Shiro to go from scary to just plain terrifying! Yelping, the three of us all duck into the house we hadn't been allowed in since the morning causing everyone to laugh as we searched for sanctuary.

Fran and I did the only logical thing and mad a dash for the stairs, planning of hiding in the attic behind the locked door but Brooke made a bee line to the bathroom door. "Noooo! What are you doing? You'll be killed!" I cried dramatically causing my friend to turn around with a pained expression on her face.

"I don't give a shit, I gotta pee damn it!" she yelled before slamming the door making everyone laugh once again, apparently someone had been holding it.

After that the night passed relatively quietly as we all eventually congregated around the television to watch crappy movies while Toshiro worked on paperwork upstairs. Getting up from my spot on the couch I called seat check causing some groans as I went to get more popcorn. Humming lightly to myself I nearly shit a brick when I turn around to see a dark figure standing in the light of the T.V. it ended up being Shuuhei, but still.

"Hey, looks like you had a busy day." He laughed, making reference to the giant snowpeople still in the yard causing my face to heat up.

"Oh, um, yeah, that. Um. There wasn't really anything else for us to do." I said suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Well I think they're funny, especially Toshiro's." He laughed as he leaned against the counter, his hand surprisingly close to mine. Looking at it I didn't know what to do but luckily for me something kept me from having to make that decision.

**CRACK!**

"What the hell was that?!" I demanded as my heart raced a mile a minute. Everyone was freaking out thinking we were under attack untill someone looked outside.

"I can't believe this." Renji said shaking his head.

"What is it, what's going on?!" Toshiro demanded as everyone began flocking around the windows only from Brooke to announce what happened.

"Cool, my snowman took out a tree!"

I sighed rubbing my eyes and standing up. Shuuhei watched me grab my blanket off the floor and followed me back into the kitchen. I started to make a pot of tea before asking him if he wanted some. I thought back to earlier and the sudden urge to hold onto his hand. Before I could turn away from the counter, Shuuhei was behind me. I felt the warmth of his body and smelled his aftershave and immediately wanted to turn around and have him wrap his arms around me.

"Kat I-" Again neither of us knew how to continue the conversation. I felt a new wave of guilt rush over me and a brushed past him to grab some coffee mugs from the cabinet. Soon the tea pot whistled and I poured hot water over each of the teabag 'ed cups.

"Listen, can we talk in the morning or something. I'm really tired and I have a lot on my mind," Which really wasn't far from the truth, but really I wanted out of the situation.

"Sure, it's no problem." Everyone was still in the living room goofing off, Shuuhei and I walked up the stairs to the room I shared with the rest of the girls.

"Well thanks for the cup of tea." He said raising his glass with a smile. I smiled back and went to open the door. Before I could I was somehow wrapped in Shuuhei arms. Shuuhei gave me a hug and kissed me on the forehead before saying goodnight and walking back downstairs.

Why did I have to be in the sticky situation! Why did Shuuhei have to pick me to be his "Romantic Interest" I got mad at myself for getting in the whole disastrous mess in the first place. Tomorrow I was going to tell Shuuhei how I really felt, and maybe break some hearts in the process.

**Alrighty people! I hope you liked the newest Chapter. Sorry it's taken us so freakin long to update, but that's a whole story in itself. PLEASE REVIEW! To show that you still have some faith!**


	18. Reunited, and it Feels so Good

**A.N. Howdy all! Here's chapter 18 in which we finally get back in school! Yay! Thanks to you all for sticking with us and I just want you all to know that Katie and I are back for good this time. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Brooke's Words of Wisdom: You say I'm not cool. But cool is another word for cold. If I'm not cold, I'm hot. I know I'm hot. Thanks for embracing it**

**Brooke**

I knew something was up when I woke up the next morning; you didn't have to be Fran to feel that something was wrong. Today was going to be the first time we were going to be back in school since being whisked away from camp and everyone was nervous. The thing was though, we just wanted to see our friends again but we were supposed to be scared of our friends, they were supposed to be the enemy! And that didn't just include the Spada either, that included all of our friends. All of 'em.

Sighing as I sat in the car waiting to leave I couldn't help but rub my temples knowing that the day ahead of us was going to be hell. It didn't help that Katie was acting like the entire world as we knew it was falling down around her. I was going to ask her what was wrong until Fran stopped me, whispering "Boy troubles," causing me to sneakily tip-toe away with the stealth that would rival one of Soi-Fon's ninjas. Seriously, that was one subject I was going to stay as far away from as possible. To have me trying to help someone with boy problems (or relationship problems in general) would be like having a Tasmanian devil running around a mine field. I may act like I know what I'm talking about, but really I know shit diddly.

"Is everyone ready?" Toshiro asked as everyone (Rangiku) finally made their (her) way to the car. After getting varied muttered variations of 'yeah' he nodded to Ikkaku who started up the car and drove out of the driveway. That was another thing that just didn't seem right? Ikkaku driving. It was surprising enough to find out that he wasn't a terrible driver let alone the best out of the soul reapers! You'd expect him to be more destructive behind the wheel than the metaphorical bull in a china shop but that was Renji, Ichi-Bichi, Yumi? Basically the rest of the soul reapers, besides Toshiro that is, because his feet are too short to reach the pedals! I kid, but seriously, Shorty McShort Short's not allowed to drive for fear of cops pulling us over cause he looks so young.

The drive was surprisingly un-tense compared to how long I knew the day was going to be. I guess with how tired everyone was, no one gave a fuck on how stressful it was going to be, they just wanted to sleep.

Getting to school it was weird to find everything was still exactly the same as it was aver a week ago. So many things had happened in such a short amount of time that it just seemed like at least something should have changed, but nothing did. A couple of my friends ran up to us upon our entrance and said they were glad everything was all right, but other than that there was no sign that anything had changed since last Monday. Apparently everyone had been told that there had been a minor 'family emergency' that Katie and I were needed for and that was why we left Camp Rotary so quickly. Well, you could certainly classify the whole situation as an emergency, although I don't know if I'd go so far as to say family but whateves.

My original plan was to just stick by a soul reaper's side as often as possible so they couldn't question my loyalty and what not, sadly only interacting with my other friends when they approached me but that quickly flew out the window once I walked into my 4n6 class. There was no way I was getting out of that without being best friends with everyone. So, once I decided my plan was complete and utter bullshit, I started working on a new one so I could be with my friends and not be a jack ass, because as we all know that's Grimmy's job, not mine (and on a completely unrelated note, he is also my bitch).

New plan in mind I skipped happily out of the Auditorium when the bell rang and for the first time in my life I was excited to go to my government class, if only for the simple fact that I had it with both Katie, Fran, AND Grimmy, Ulquiorra and Lilinette! It twas truly an exciting time indeed! Bursting into class with great dramatic flourish, I bounced down the aisle, flicking Grimmy in the ear as I passed him on my way to my seat. "What the hell?" He demanded angrily turning around, reacting as if completely on reflex.

"Missed you too Grim-Grim!" I chimed sarcastically as the bell rang and I took my seat. Fran gave me a weird look, she knew my original plan and knew my actions actually went against that plan but I simply smiled, "New plan." At this a look of joy spread across her face before she blatantly tackled Ulquiorra from her seat and out of his, sending both to the ground.

"Fran! What did I tell you? No killing people unless I say so! Back to your seat." Mr. F. stated after a moment of awkward silence causing Lili and me to burst out in laughter. It didn't help that while at first Emocar looked confused by the time teach up front was telling Fran to knock it off he was glaring at said man and holding said glomp monster rather protectively. Of course Katie seemed oblivious to all the fun going on around her because of her 'boy problems'

As class got going Mr. F, let us get into groups and play Monopoly, a board game that takes hours upon hours to play and usually ends up with someone throwing the board game across the room. Apparently teach was in a good mood and decided that with camp finishing up he was going to let the consolers catch up on work, but seeing as we weren't slackers and already had all our work done, it was MONOPOLY TIME! Our group formed almost immediately as Lili and Fran quickly called playing in the hallway 'cause the class is much too big for everyone to play in the room (all those boards flying everywhere is considered to be much too big of a hazard).

It was funny cause I felt as if roles had reversed slightly for as we were getting up Grimmy grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room instead of the other way around, so I laughed and grabbed Fran who did the same to Ulqui. Our train would have ended there but Lilinette grabbed Emocar's other wrist and then grabbed Kat and before I knew it Mr. F was shaking his head at how stupid we look as we walked out of the room making sure no one got lost. What? It's a long walk from the far side of the room to the door, and I'm not sure if I told you but when people are playing Monopoly it becomes a war zone! It's dangerous!

Setting everything on the ground and straight out declaring that I was under no circumstances going to be banker - unless people were willing to play with my 'I get a five hundred dollar paycheck at every players turn' rule - so needless to say, I was not the banker, but I was the little dog so it all worked out in the end.

Katie grabbed the money bag piece before anyone else could get at any of the other pieces. She smiled happily and let everyone take turns picking their pieces. As everyone went to grab their pieces I quickly grabbed the thimble, throwing it to Grimmy before he had a chance before hoarding all the remaining pieces.

"What the hell! I don't want to be this girl ass piece!" He complained.

"To bad, you get what you get." Fran laughed as Lilinette grumbled about being stuck with the iron yet another 'girly piece' while Emocar sat quietly next to Fran almost as if he was glued to her hip holding onto the top hat cause he'd classy like that.  
"Yeah Grimm-Grimm, deal with it!" I said blowing a raspberry at him, surprisingly enough not getting another complaint out of him after that.

Seeing as Katie was the "most responsible" of our group of game players, she ended up being the Banker, and so the game of Monopoly began. We only had an hour to play the game, but we got super far in that one hour.

"Grimmy! I don't care how broke you are, don't keep trying to steal hundreds. YOU HAVE TO PASS GO FIRST!" Katie and I yelled at Grimmy. I smacked his hand before putting the money as far away from him as possible. As the hour continued to dwindle down Fran, Katie, and I were pretty rich with our many properties and lots of money. Lilinette was doing alright, but Grimmy and Ulqui were sucking so bad. Apparently they didn't understand the idea of the game very well.

Soon Mr. F came around and told us to start thinking about ending our game and packing up all of the pieces. Katie and Fran high-fived each other and grinned at the losers a.k.a Grimmy and Ulqui.

"It's a good thing you didn't have to file bankruptcy Grimm-Grimm!" Katie said putting all of the money back in the plastic bank. He replied by flipping her off and tipping the board with all of the chance cards on the floor. I took one look at the mess and tackled him to the floor for the second time that hour.

"You clean up your mess Grimmy!" I yelled trying to give him a nuggie. After much grumbling and death glares everything was cleaned up and we were free to go to our next classes. It was almost tear jerking having to see Fran and the Emo-boy wonder part _again_. Sure we've only been gone for just under a week (seriously, six days) but seeing as we've been with the enemy the entire time I knew some of the guys didn't like it. Ulqui and Stark especially but I'm pretty sure Grimmy wasn't a fan based on the way he was dragging me around like rag doll (hey, I may be oblivious at times, but give me some credit).

Getting to Chemistry I bid Grimmjow farewell before walking into class, nearly tackle glomping a certain pink haired scientist, but I restrained myself, aren't you proud? You should be! I certainly am. Sitting down I found a very angry midget staring at me. Sighing of so dramatically I turned to him before asking, "What?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Staring at him for a minute I decided it was definitely best to mess with him. Did I know what he meant? Yes. Did I want to make him even more irritated? Indeed. Did that make me a horrible person? You bet.

"What are you talking about?" I asked sounding rather confused.

"That! How do you know you weren't fraternizing with the enemy!" The mighty-midget demanded quietly. Insert epic sigh hear. Now I had to play my card right, I had to make sure I spoke before he could start or else I was in for the worlds worst lecture _ever_. Maybe not as bad as when we set off fireworks in the soul society, but it was could get close.

"BECAUSE!" I yelled suddenly stopping any up coming rant before it could start before continuing much calmer, "because I believed it would be very suspicious if we were suddenly whisked away from camp and when we returned we weren't talking to any of our friends. Hell, I'd be suspicious." I explained but the young captain narrowed his eyes.

"You are not the one who is supposed to be making decisions." I stared at him for a moment in disbelief before turning around and facing the opposite direction and talking to my other friends, fully knowing that this was going to bite me in the ass later. What? I already have to deal with one asshole and while this one actually means well, frankly I don't give a shit!

The rest of the day I spent hanging as close to my friends, while staying within soul reaper eye sight. Honestly I didn't want to piss them off too badly no matter how upset I was but, gah! That was just so irritating! Finally sixth hour came around and with it so did art.

Art. Oh how I missed art. No, really! I'm not being sarcastic, I love art _class,_ it's the people in the class that get crazy. Seriously, whoever decided to put Ichigo and Grimmjow in the same classroom was a total tart and needs to get a pat on the head... With a hammer. Hard.

Currently I was sitting between the two watching the two glare at each other from across the tables as Lili tried to instigate them. I was trying to work on my art project... Not really, but that's my story and I'm sticking to it! The hour continued like that until the announcement lady came on to tell us about...PROM! the dreaded thing was coming up in two weeks! I could picture Katie and Rangiku together drooling over dresses and shoes. Just thinking about going shopping with those two and Lilinette was giving me a headache.

The announcement Lady ended her little paragraph with a cheery thank you and left us to think about what a nightmare the next two weeks were going to be. Lilinette turned to me and i shrank back knowing what the next words out of her mouth were going to be.

"Brooke, what is Prom?" she asked slowly.

"Prom is the bane of my existence, Lilinette." I replied in a matter-of-fact way. "It's a time for girls to get all dressed up and ruin friendships over a boy. It's a time for the boys to spend ridiculous amounts of money on their dates, and a time for teen pregnancy to skyrocket. Really it just makes my head hurt." I sighed and started to clean up my art supplies. Lilinette asked me a lot of questions that I had no answer to seeing as this would be my first Prom ever.

Finally after being hounded for five minutes the bell rang and I narrowly escaped Lilinette bombarding me with questions. The best thing for me to do was to stay as far away from my female friends as possible until their obsession with prom ran out. The task seemed impossible but i was willing to do it to save what was left of my sanity.

**Katie**

The day had gone pretty slow so far. Sixth hour came and I dragged my feet to class. I said hi to Stark and gave him a wink before I took my seat next to Rangiku. I asked Renji if he would sit by me in Anatomy during lunch and I hoped that he would hurry and walk in the door before Shuuhei showed up. I wasn't trying to avoid Shuuhei, but i did a pretty good job at keeping our conversations short. Renji walked in the door and I gave a little sigh of relief as he came over to sit by me. These men were killing my happy mood and it really needed to end.

Shuuhei came in and sat next to Renji as the bell rang. Stark did role and started to lecture on the Digestive System. I took my notes and started zoning out. Stark gave us a book assignment labeling and explaining each part of the system before going back to his desk to grade papers. He gave me a wink and i smiled before going back to my work. The end of the hour came and with about five minutes left, one of the office ladies came on the PA system.

"Sorry for the interruption everyone, but there was an unread announcement. Alright everyone! Prom is almost here! It will be in two weeks, this year's theme is Masquerade! Tickets go on sale tomorrow during lunch so make sure you get your tickets! They are one for 15 or two for 25. Thank you!" It was literally one two seconds before Rangiku turned to me and bugged out.

"Prom! What's Prom! Is it like a dance, that thing you were trying to explain to me! I'm so excited! We need to go get our nails done and our hair and WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING!" The more Rangiku talked about Prom the louder she became until she was screaming in my ear.

"Well of course we have to get those things. We can go to Traverse City or down to Birch Run to find some dresses some time this weekend or next weekend!" I got really excited myself thinking about the dresses, jewelry, nails, and shoes. But then i forgot a major part of Prom, the date. My happy bubble popped and i started thinking about that whole thing. Uhh it was going to be mass chaos, I took a quick peek at Stark to see his reaction. He was glaring at Shuuhei and I did a mental facepalm. This could get ugly. The bell finally rang and I ran out of class as fast as I could.

**Fran**

The bell letting out seventh hour rang and I got out of there as fast as I could. I was so excited! Prom was coming up! Finding Ulqui-Kun I jumped on his back, if it had been anyone I would have probably taken them down but Ulqui's so darn cool he can do anything!

"Ulqui-Kun!"I called happily As I nuzzled my head in his neck happily before giving him a kiss on the cheek and hopping down. "Guess what? Prom's coming up!" I declared happily, I knew that I didn't have a very long time until we had to leave to go 'home' and 'shiro might get mad, especially after Brooke's little outburst (although it was more of an inburst), but I was still so happy to be with my Ulqui-Kun, so the midget could suck it.

"Hm?" He asked in his typical quiet way that just made my stomach flutter. "What's that?"

"Oh? Remember homecoming? It's like that, but a ba-gillion time bigger!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air for emphases.

"Oh yes. The dance in which the boys and girls all accompanied each other am I correct?" He asked as I dragged him over to my locker. I made a 'mmhhmmm' sound and I could see him nod out of the corner of my eye. Smirking widely I turned to him suddenly before dropping down on one knee dramatically.

"Ulquiorra, would you please go to the prom with me?" I asked with big puppy dog eyes. I knew that it was pretty much assumed that we were going together, but still.

"I thought we were." Squealing in joy I jump up and threw my arms around his neck before kissing him on the lips.

"YAY! You've made me the happiest girl in the world!" I gushed, smirking evilly at the ever so slight blush on his cheeks. "Alrighty Ulqui-Kun, I gotta go or Short-Chan's gonna blow a fuse, love ya!" I called as I rushed down the hall feeling more excited then ever for prom.

**END CHAPTER!**

**A.N. Alrighty! I hope you all enjoyed that, if not please tell us why! Also, let us know who you want 'coupled' together for prom! We don't want to do the work, so we're gonna make you do it! Get as creative as you want! Have fun! And, as always, Review!**


	19. A Major Change Up

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Now it's on to Prom and all of the drama that's going to follow :) hopefully no one looses an arm or leg, but I guess we'll just have to see! Now on with the chapter! Oh! We do not own Mary Shelly's Frankenstein, Bleach, or anything Bleach related!**

**Katie**

Sigh, I told Rangiku to let Toshiro know I was staying after school for an hour or so. I needed to talk to Stark and having Shuuhei around made it harder. The feelings that I had for both men were ridiculous! Now wasn't the time for me to have some High School drama going on. I hated hearing about love triangles and now that I was in one it made everything worse. I said goodbye to Brooke and Fran and made my way through the crowded hallway to Stark's room. There was something that I had to do and I couldn't put it off anymore. I stood facing his door and started to get scared. It didn't matter, I pushed down those feelings and prepared myself.

I walked into Stark's room to find him grading papers. A student that I assumed had a detention with the Espada, was washing the lab tables. That was punishment to me seeing as the lesson today happened to be dissecting frogs, yuck! Stark barely looked up at me before going back to grading papers.

"Can I help you?" He said in a clipped voice. I sat down at my usual stool next to his desk and put my bag on the lab table. I could tell Stark was in a bad mood and I decided to wait until the kid's detention was over to talk.

"Do you mind if I do my homework in here?" Stark gave me a curt nod without responding. Not really caring if I ticked him off more than he already was, I grabbed my English homework and began to read the newest passage from Mary Shelly's Frankenstein. The minutes ticked by and soon iI lost myself in the story reading about the Monster and the inner turmoil of Dr. Frankenstein. Normally I don't like reading those types of monster stories, but I have to give Mary Shelly some props. She is a very good writer and I really enjoyed her story.

"Alright! you can leave." Stark's voice yanked me out of my bubble and I watched the student leave and gave him a smile as he fled the classroom.

"Can we talk?" I asked cautiously putting my book back in my bag.

"I don't see anything for us to talk about." Stark replied slowly.

"Well apparently we do. What's up with the grumpy attitude?" My patience was wearing thin.

"Your other boyfriend is trying to find the best way to ask you to Prom so be prepared." It took me a second before everything clicked. So he knew about Shuuhei. It wasn't surprising, with Shuuhei practically stalking me in the hallways. Stark had probably overheard a conversation and I could only start to guess who Shuuhei was talking to about me.

"Wait...You're telling me that you're...Jealous?" Stark's nonverbal answer was all I needed.

"Stark, you're being ridiculous. Jealousy doesn't suit you. And what am I supposed to do if he does ask me? Say, sorry I'm going with one of our teachers instead! Do you know what will happen if I say that? You'll be fired and possible put in jail for having a relationship with a student! I don't want anything to happen to you!" My last sentence came out as a yell.

"You're concern is touching. You know I don't really like being, what's the phrase? Played? And I definitely don't share my women so make up your mind." Stark gave me a dark look and I glared back at him. This wasn't fair! This was all because of a stupid promise to Aizen. I didn't think anything like this would happen.

_~Flashback~_

I walked down the hallway after getting a drink from the fountain and working my way back to class. I walked past the boys bathroom near the science wing and got yanked through the door. The lights were shut off and I felt another pull on my arm before I was taken somewhere. The lights came back on and I was standing in Aizen's throne room in Los Noches.

"What the hell is going on?" I looked around to see Ulquiorra standing next to Aizen's throne. Aizen was sitting in his chair while Tousen stood to his right. I heard a noise behind me and suddenly Fran and Brooke appeared escorted by Gin.

"Aizen, what's the deal?" Fran said rubbing her wrist. Apparently he wasn't feeling extra nice today.

"Yeah man! I was painting and having a damn good time!" Brooke said irritated and sure enough there was a smear of red paint across her temple. "Lili doesn't know what a canvas is yet." She remarked off handedly to Fran and me.

"Well girls, I need you to do something for me." Before he could continue we all interrupted.

"What? Again!"

"Now way! I am NOT doing something for you!"Aizen cut us off before continuing annoyed at the interruption.

"The Soul Society is getting very nosey and I need to girls to keep that Recon Group busy. Keep them as far away from my Espada as possible. What I need from you is trust. I need you to get their unwavering trust and use it to your advantage. This, in turn, will keep both you and the Espada safe." He had to be kidding! This was going to be so hard. The Soul Reapers were still questioning our loyalties to this guy and he expected us to magically gain their complete trust!

"In return, if you succeed I will get you back into your old home." At that last sentence I perked up. So Aizen had a plan to get us back home. That made a whole lot of difference. I looked at my two best friends and they both nodded. They were thinking the same thing I was. If we somehow made it seem like we were completely loyal to the Soul Society, it would be possible to weasel our way away from them and back to the Espada. But, we also had to make sure that the Soul Reapers didn't actually find out the Espada were really the enemy. But how in the hell were we going to pull it off!

And suddenly I got an idea. It made me sick to my stomach, but I knew exactly what I needed to do.

_~End Flashback~_

"Don't you dare call me a whore! You have no idea what kind of situation I'm in!." I said pulling myself from my thoughts.

"Nothing has ever stopped you from doing what you wanted before. Has something changed? As for the whore part, you're the one who brought it up." I knew he was trying to get a rise out of me. He put his pen down and turned to look at me still seated in his chair. He was acting like all of the other douche bag boyfriends that I had dated and I hated it. It took all of my self control to be calm instead of acting childish.

"I didn't realize that you had a problem. You know, Shuuhei could have been a complete ass to me and treated me like shit. He could have made my whole time in the Soul Society a living hell. Instead he gave me a roof over my head, a bed to sleep in and food in my stomach. What happened wasn't my fault. The whole reason we're in this situation is because of Aizen, so if you have a problem bring it up with him." I was breathing hard by the time I finished. It was hard to choose between two men, but Stark was making my decision a whole lot easier. If he didn't like the situation we were in, then he could leave.

"You know that's not going to help anything. You could have just said no remember. There was always a choice." He was referring to when Brooke and I went to the soul society I felt like the world was crashing down around me and I couldn't stop it. I steeled myself for the next part of the conversation. I played with the ring that Stark had given me on the fourth of July. It was a simple metal band with a design engraved around it. I got it before Fran had been taken, before I ran into Renji and Shuuhei, before our lives had gotten complicated.

"Stark don't make me do this." I was waiting for him to stand up and wrap me in his arms. He had no idea what kind of sacrifice I was making for him. If only we could run away and forget about all of this. But if this was what it took to keep him safe, I was going to do it. I just hoped he would forgive me in the end.

I slowly pulled my ring off my finger and placed it on the lab table. Tears began to fill my eyes and I couldn't pull my head up to look at him. I grabbed my bag off the table and turned to walk out the door. Before I left I looked back at Stark, which was a mistake. He looked like he had just gotten slapped in the face and hit by a train.

"This is to keep you safe" I said quietly. I didn't know if he heard me, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was go home, crawl into bed and sleep. I walked down the empty hallway and took a right out the back of the school. The fresh air hit me in a blast of cold and I welcomed the feeling.

"Kat?" I turned to find Shuuhei leaning up against the building. I tried to give him a smile but it came out as a grimace. He walked over to me and before I could stop myself I was crying my eyes out. Shuuhei pulled me too him and I cried bitterly into his shoulder. He rubbed my back the same way Stark would and I cried harder. Soon the tears ran out and Shuuhei pulled away and looked down at me.

"Are you alright?" His eyes were full of concern. I shook my head and wiped the tears off my face. I started to shiver from the cold seeing as I left my coat in my locker. I didn't dare go back and accidentally run into Stark and seeing as I wasn't allowed to use my powers to keep myself warm when around normal people, I was left 'out in the cold' so to speak.

"Here Kat, put this on." Shuuhei gave me his coat and I slipped it on. I thanked him and he slung my bag over his shoulder. He zipped the coat up and i pushed the sleeves back off my hands.

"Why did you wait? I told everyone I would be home later." I asked mildly curious.

"Well I was going to wait until the right time, but I really don't know what to do seeing as I've never done this before. Umm, would you go to Prom with me?" I stood staring at him for a minute. After everything that had happened today I didn't see why not.

"I would love to." Shuuhei broke into a wide grin and grabbed me around the waist swinging me in a circle. I laughed feeling almost giddy as he set me down. This would seal the deal and Stark would be a safe as could be as long as he didn't do something stupid. Before I could think or say anything else, Shuuhei grabbed the back of my head and crashed his lips into mine. I didn't know how to react, should I enjoy myself? Should I push him away? But the longer our lips were locked, the faster I forgot about everything. I pulled away from Shuuhei and look up to find him grinning from ear to ear.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." I smiled and tried to take my bag from him.

"Hey mister! I need that!" He spun away from me and I laughed trying to catch him as he dodged me in the parking lot. Finally, after a while I ran out of breath and stopped. Shuuhei ran up to me and grabbed me in a bear hug.

"Alright! I'm hungry and I wanna get home before Ikkaku tries to cook again." Shuuhei laughed and handed me my bag. We walked back to the car and drove home talking about the disaster waiting for us at home.

**Well there you go everyone! I have officially broken up with Stark for his own good! Uhh even writing that made me sad :( But no fear people! I have a plan! SO until then, REVIEW! Please! And we are still taking votes for prom dates, mix and match Soul Reapers and 'Spada, make pure and utter crack! Have fun! So, until chapter 20,**

**~Brooke and Katie~**


	20. Adventures in Dress Shopping

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Not much else to say other than that it breaks the back and forth style of writing Brooke and I had established only because Brooke doesn't shop, but not to worry chapter 21 will be from her par normal. Enjoy!**

**Katie**

The rest of the week went by faster than I thought it would. It was a good thing that I didn't have any classes with Stark thanks to him always getting someone to step in for anatomy, otherwise it would have been a disaster. I hadn't talked to him since that day after school and I noticed, sadly, that he was doing the best he could to stay as far away from me as possible. Which was fine for me seeing as if I ran into him randomly, I wouldn't have been able to hold it together. Gosh did I hate breakups.

Shuuhei on the other hand was happy as could be. He walked me to my classes and made sure he was there after they were over to walk me to my locker. It was so sweet and it was nice to have someone like that. I told Brooke and Fran what had happened and they immediately tried to cheer me up.

"It's alright Kat-chan! I'm sure Stark will come to his senses soon!" Fran said putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah he's just being a dumb ass anyway! If he's gonna be like that, then he's not any good for you!" I appreciated them trying to cheer me up, but it didn't really help much. What surprised me the most was Rangiku was the one to cheer me up.

"HEY KAT!" I heard her yell at me from downstairs. I threw one of my text books on my bed and went to where all of the yelling was coming from.

"What's up Rangiku?" She was grinning from ear to ear while she dragged me the rest of the way down the stairs.

"So I think I found a way to cheer you up! Let's go Prom dress shopping this weekend!" I had totally forgotten about Prom for the past week. After the last announcement saying that Student Council got the date wrong and it was actually THREE weeks away, it had slipped my mind. I knew that we had to go dress shopping and thinking about going with all of my friends made me feel a lot happier.

"Alright, we can take a day and go downstate shopping." I knew the perfect dress store that was only a few hours drive from here. "But we have to take the guys so they can get some tuxes!" I grinned thinking about all of the possibilities! And it was settled after a few arguments with Brooke and Renji. Both of them seemed to think that they didn't need to go shopping.

"I'm just going to wear one of my old homecoming dresses!" Brooke replied grumpily when Fran and I told her where we were going. "I don't do dress clothes so it's out of the question." Renji gave a just-try-and-make-me-go look and I laughed.

"We're all going to Buffalo Wild Wings afterwards." I said innocently. Brooke perked up a little and saw what I was trying to do before flopping back on the couch.

"I shall not be bribed with yummy wings!"

"Then you can stay in the car, don't worry Brooke, we'll keep the windows cracked!" Fran laughed at Brooke's shocked face.

"That is child cruelty!"

"Then I guess you're going dress shopping then."

"...fine..."

Saturday morning came around faster than I thought. I woke up to my alarm going off loudly in my ear and I pushed the sheets off and walked down stairs to take a shower and get dressed. After putting on a pair of jeans and a shirt, I went into the kitchen to get a pot of coffee. Lucky for me, Shuuhei and Renji had gotten up before me and made one already. They made room for me to squeeze around them to get into the fridge to grab some creamer. After making an amazing cup of wonder, we chatted for a while.

Finally Renji finished his cup o' joe and went upstairs to get everyone else up and to get dressed himself. That left me and Shuuhei...alone...in the kitchen...ahh the best senario. I hopped up on the countertop and Shuuhei came to stand in front of me. In the past two weeks we had gotten closer than ever and it was nice. I found out that Shuuhei liked to sing in the shower and play Billiards. I told him that I wanted to be a surgeon when if I ever got to college and I secretly hated clowns and sharks. Weird things to dislike, I know. We had even had a few late night make out sessions and let me tell you, Shuuhei Hisagi is an amazing kisser!

I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into his shoulder. He grinned down at me and pulled me into a kiss. It was sweet and innocent. Soon though, the kisses started to pick up and i wrapped my legs around his waist. Shuuhei started leaving a trail of kisses down my neck and bit down lightly. It was hard not to groan as he kissed his way up and pulled me even closer, if that was possible. Shuuhei grabbed my hips roughly as I returned the favor by biting his bottom lip.

Before things could go any farther there was a scream and I looked up to see Brooke shielding her eyes.

"GAHH! Again with my virgin eyes! Don't my friends care about me! It's like I walked in on you guys having SEX!" I laughed as Brooke tried to leave the kitchen with her eyes closed. Unfortunately Brooke was a little right.

We had to get ready and leave, Shuuhei gave me a quick peck on the lips and left to get dressed. It took another half hour to get everyone comfortably in the Blue Beast and situated for the two and a half hour car ride. I decided to drive while Brooke took shotgun. Rangiku and Fran sat together with Toshiro behind us and Shuuhei, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika in the back. I have no idea how we fit everyone, but we did!

~Two Hours Later~

"Ok! Katie, Brooke, Fran and I are going to that dress store." Rangiku said pointing to one side of the mall. "While you boys go to that Tux store over there." The two stores were across from each other so no one would get lost and Rangiku could keep an eye on them. "You guys are not going to ruin my Prom experience!" She sniffed at them. "We're going to come over and see what you picked out to make sure you don't embarrass me."

With that we wen't our separate ways. The amount of dresses that the store had was a little overwhelming. There were so many colors and styles to choose from and I didn't know

where to start.

"Hi girls! Can I help you?" One of the sales women came over to save us from drowning in the sea of dresses. She immediately saw our group and called another women over to help us shop.

"So do you ave any idea what colors you want?" after we had been split up into two groups. Fran and I looked at each other and shrugged. We talked about it on the way down,but really I had no clue.

"Well I really like blue, green, purple, black. Colors like that." Fran said trying to be helpful.

"Umm, i was thinking about those same colors and maybe even gold or pink. I just don't want to look like a train wreck." I said sheepishly.

The woman smiled at us before going to pull a few dresses for us. She came back quickly with a bunch of dresses and led us over to the dressing rooms. She handed each of us three dresses and told us to pick one before coming out. My first one was light blue with an A-line skirt and a sweetheart neckline. It was a little plain but not bad. It fit me well and I came out to stand in front of the mirror. Fran's pick was a lime green dress with so much poof she had trouble walking out of her little room.

"I think both of these are a no." I said.

"Yup! It's like wearing a tent!" Fran agreed. So back to the dressing room for try number 2. The next dress was covered in blig! It was a red dress with a poofy skirt and pickups on the sides. It had a laced up bodice and totally me. Fran's dress was green with a black belt and sparkles all over the skirt.

"I think I like this one a lot more, but maybe a different color." I said turning around a couple times.

"I really like this one!" Fran said smiling and playing with the skirt. "But let's try one more just to be sure."

"I think I have the perfect dresses for both of you!" The sales woman shouted suddenly. She ran off leaving Fran and I to talk while she looked for the "Perfect Dresses". She came back with a purple dress and handed it to Fran while giving me a gold one. We went into our separate rooms and came out a few minutes later.

As soon as I saw myself in the dress I knew I had to have it. My dress was short in the front and long in the back, gold in color, and the bodice was a sweetheart neckline covered in sparkles! The skirt was flowy and when I looked closer at the shirt I saw that it was animal print all along the inside of the skirt. It was indeed the perfect dress all the way down to the animal print.

Fran's dress also fit her perfectly. It was purple also with a flowy skirt and a black band with a black flower on the side. On the skirt were different swirls of color while the top of her's was also sparkly and looked really good on her.

We thanked the lady after she bagged our dresses and went to wait for Brooke and Rangiku to finish getting their dresses. Rangiku had a sexy red dress with cut outs that criss crossed in the back and showed a little too much cleavage. There was a slit up the side that went to mid thigh and Rangiku was asking the sales lady if it could go higher.

"If we could just take it up an inch!" She whined putting her hands on her hips.

"Rangiku if they take it up another inch your hoo-haa is going to be showing and you'll be kicked out of Prom before you set foot on the dance floor." I laughed while Rangiku made a sour face.

"Fine! It's perfect regardless." she said walking off the pedestal and back into the dressing room.

"Hey Brooke are you gonna come out?" Fran said knocking on the door of the other dressing room.

"Yeah, but give me a minute. I think this is the one though!" her voice was muffled making it sound like she was slightly irritated from having to try and so many dresses, of course for her one dress is to many so I give her no sympathy. Finally after a few minutes she came out in a literal 50's dress, it was lemon yellow and while form fitting on the top and long sleeved, was nothing but tool on the bottom. While all of our faces held nothing but disgust, Brooke looked quiet pleased with herself.

"See, told you it's the one." She said happily, looking a bit too much like big bird for my liking.

"You are not getting that." I stated firmly I stated firmly but before she could argue her case Rangiku stepped in.

"Yeah, no one's going to want to go with you in _that_." I nearly died laughing at the expression Brooke made at that statement, it was somewhere between disbelief and 'you-have-got-to-be-fucking-me'.

"Well good! I'm wasn't planning on going with anyone anyway! I'm going stag!" My feminist friend declared loudly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Won't Grimmy be sad to hear that…" I heard Fran snicker causing Brooke to make a rather mocking face about her 'bitch' but before she could deny it I cut her off.

"Regardless of if you go by yourself or not, your not going in that, now let's find you a suitable dress." Turning her back around and shooing her into the changing room I set off to find just that.

Thirty minutes later Rangiku and Brooke had paid for their dresses and we left to go across the mall to see what the boys had picked out. As soon as we walked in we were met by chaos. Renji was wearing a powder blue suit and Ikkaku was trying on a black suit with red vest. They did not look good at ALL!

"Looking good guys." Fran laughed as she and Brooked walked by earning stiff glares from said guys. Luckily Ichigo, Toshiro, Shuuhei, and Yumichika were already all set to go so I only had to get Renji and Ikkaku figured out. Ugh, a woman's work is never done. Of course it didn't help that all the while I had Fran, Brooke, and Ichigo making faces at my dress up dolls during my work. Finally we finished up and got everyone paid for and Brooke nearly sprinted from the mall but I realized we had a minor problem.

"Thank all that is and all that is not that we are finally out of that gosh damn evil mall!" My melodramatic friend declared, well, melodramatically as she collapsed to the ground in group, only to jump back up and look at me, "Alright, time for B-Dubs!" she cried high fiving Renji seeing as it was the only reason either one came today.

"Umm….." I trailed off causing two death glares that rivaled the Sixth Captain's himself to my turned on me at the exact same time.

"Umm? You did NOT just say UMM!" Brooke yell angrily.

"…. We spent all our money on prom stuff…." I told her.

"Fuck you."

**Done.**

** I hope you liked it, please review!**


End file.
